Una historia olvidada
by staga
Summary: Todo era parte del pasado, de un pasado olvidado, pero ella quería que aquella historia, fuese otra vez contada, que fuese un final feliz como los cuentos de hadas, pero sobre todo que nunca fuese olvidada.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Espero que les guste está historia. Es la primera que hago sobre esta pareja que a decir verdad me he viciado a ella. 030**

**Estoy pensando en hacer varios capítulos, ya que en mi cabeza ya ha surgido la forma en que Sasaki recuerde su pasado.**

**heheh. Bueno todo esto de momento. Os veo abajo.**

**Tokyo Ghoul pertenece al sensual y marvado Sui IShida**

**La historia olvidada**

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo después de tanto tiempo, todo había quedado en un olvidado futuro? Eran preguntas que se hacía una joven camarera de una cafetería, al saber que aquella persona, que había amado y había perdido, se encontraba frente a ella, más mayor y con el pelo de los dos colores con el que le vio, negro y blanco. ¿Cómo podría el destino de jugársela de aquella forma? No entendía nada, pero lo que menos entendía como aquella persona era ahora su enemigo, trabajaba para el otro bando, la CCG, aquella organización que había acabado con tantos de los suyos, de su familia. Estaba confusa. Pero debía de responder rápido a la petición del joven.

**-** Tres cafés por favor **–** dijo aquel joven con sorpresa, ya que nada más verla su corazón sufrió un vuelco de 180º. Aquella joven no solo era hermosa, sino que además, sentía como si ya la conociese, como si en su pasado olvidado ella hubiese estado ahí presente, muy presente. Aunque lo que más le llamó la atención fue su mirada y su sonrisa triste, algo la pasaba, y él quería ayudarla.

\- Si ahora mismo se los traigo – se alejó intentando no llorar, porque ¿le había vuelto a ver? Después de todo el tiempo que se alejó de ella para querer ser tan fuerte, le había vuelto a ver, pero en esa ocasión sacó toda su rabia por haberla dejado sola, no estuvo bien lo que hizo, quería decirle todo lo que sentía por él, abrazarlo, besarlo, pero lo fastidió consumida por el odio. Incluso arriesgó su vida para volverle a ver pero la crueldad de la guerra se lo arrebató, y no llega a ser por Yomo, la guerra también le arrebata la vida a ella.

\- Esa chica es hermosa – decía uno de los acompañantes de aquel chico, uno con un parche en el ojo, pelo verde y piel oscura.

\- sí, lo es – dice el otro acompañante, rubio y con una mirada que no querrías ver en callejón oscuro.

Un hombre con pelo blanco, no muy largo, con perilla se les acercó. Se le veía serio, él también pensaba que el chico de pelo blanco y negro era aquel tímido muchacho que le enseñó a pelear. Mira al pelinegro-blanco fijamente.

Éste se asusta por la mirada de aquel hombre grande y fuerte con cara de muy pocos amigos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta el muchacho

Yomo no responde y sigue observándole.

\- Tres cafés, ¿verdad? – vuelve a preguntar el joven.

\- Hermano no molestes a los clientes – dice Touka desde la barra observando aquella escena.

El hombre se levanta de la mesa y se va, mientras todos los de la mesa le observan sorprendidos.

\- Que hombre tan raro- dice el peliverde.

\- ¿Qué querrá ese viejo? – dice el rubio.

La joven se acerca con los cafés y se los sirve a los investigadores.

La peliverde y el rubio dieron un sorbo a aquel café.

-¡oh! Está delicioso- dijo la peliverde.

\- Sasaki ha acertado con este sitio – dijo el rubio.

Sasaki se acerca a oler el café, olfatea como siempre hace cuando prueba un café de una nueva cafetería. Ese era su hobby ir a cafeterías y probar sus cafés.

¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Qué es lo que tiene ese café que le hace llorar? No entendía nada. ¿El aroma de ese café qué tiene? Será…será… ¿será que tiene recuerdos?

Está llorando con el café que le he dado, ¿será que todavía él sigue ahí? ¿Qué todo esto es solo otra prueba, otra batalla que superar para poder estar contigo de nuevo? Aún había preguntas rondando por su cabeza, que se avivaron cuando el joven se puso a llorar tras oler aquel café que le había preparado con todo el cariño intentando que la recuerde.

Se acerca a él ofreciéndole su pañuelo.

\- Toma, limpiate con él – le ofrece la peliazul

El joven se sorprende, lo acepta encantado y se quita las lágrimas de los ojos. Aquel lugar le hacía sentir cosas que no ha sentido nunca, o por lo menos desde donde recuerda.

**Bueno de momento hasta aquí. La verdad esque me quedó muy bien, para tener un día algo seco de imaginación.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? No olvideis decirmelo, o ignorarme lo que querais ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Bueno aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo, se que es corto, pero también esta plagado de humor, bueno tiene algo de humor.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**Capítulo 2**

Terminó de secarse las lágrimas.

\- Gr...Gracias –

\- No hay de qué – dijo la muchacha sonriendo.

\- Lavaré el pañuelo y te lo devolveré –

\- No tienes por qué hacerlo –

\- Si, insisto – cogió el pañuelo y se lo llevó a su bolsillo de la chaqueta.

\- Vale, si usted insiste-

Una sonrisa de tímida se dibujó en su boca, había conseguido otra oportunidad para verla, para volver a ese café.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Se ruboriza. Mira hacia abajo intentado que no se le notase – Lo digo para preguntar por ti y poder devolvértelo- la mira con timidez.

\- Kirishima Touka –

\- Touka-chan – susurra.

\- ¿Y usted cómo se llama? Para saber quién pregunta por mí. – Un ligero rubor también se mostraba en sus mejillas. Ella sabía cómo se llama, quién era, era su Kaneki. Aquel chico tímido que no habitaba del joven.

\- Sasaki Haise, Investigador de Ghouls de rango 1 Sasaki Haise – se levantó e hizo el típico saludo militar. Sus compañeros no paraban de reírse del ridículo que acababa de hacer.

\- Bien, Investigador de Ghouls de rango 1 Sasaki Haise. Le estaré esperando. Bueno si necesitan algo más no duden de llamarme. – se aleja

Haise se queda observando cómo aquella hermosa joven se alejaba

\- el jefe ha ligado – dice el chico rubio.

\- se ve que si – dice el peliverde.

\- ¡Pero que decís! ¡Si solo me ha prestado su pañuelo! – les grita

\- ¡Ah! ¿Es que querías que te hubiese dado algo más? – suelta el rubio con una risa picara

\- Que pillín jefe, no sabíamos eso de usted – le comenta el peliverde.

La cara de Haise es como un tomate, toda roja.

\- ¡Pero que decís idiotas! ¡Venga que hay que irse al trabajo! – Se sienta y les pone mala cara.

Ambos compañeros se ríen.

\- Si solo era una broma, como se mosquea usted por tonterías. – dice uno de ellos.

\- ¿así que una broma, eh? – dice Haise con una sonrisa pícara. – Pues…Doble sesión de entrenamiento vas a entrenar hasta el amanecer.

Ambos le miran aterrados.

\- ¡NOOOOOO!- gritan ambos.-

Haise se ríe descontroladamente. Da un sorbo al café. Había conseguido otra oportunidad para volver a aquel lugar, para volverla a ver. Eso le hacía muy feliz.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Bueno prometo que para el próximo capítulo será más largo y más tierno. ^^ gracias por los reviews, favs y follows.**


	3. Chapter 3

***risa marvada* Malditos ilusos, se han creido que este cap iba a ser muy románt...*miro al frente* upps... esto... Hola a todos. *risa culpable* **

**Bueno aquí os dejo otro capítulo. ¿Dos en un día? ¿Es Navidada? No. Pero así teneis historia para un par de días en los cuales no podré escribir.**

**Os leo abajo.**

**Capítulo 3**

¿Había quedado con ese chico? No, él sólo vendría a traerla su pañuelo. Pero aun así la emoción que la daba volverlo a ver era enorme, aunque tuvo que ocultar esa emoción, ya que Yomo la miraba serio.

\- Touka-chan, ven. – ordenó Yomo. – Ese chico no es él. Él es un investigador Ghoul, no tenemos que acercase a ese tipo de personas.

\- Pero ¿y si es él? –

\- Da igual, seguirá siendo un investigador marcado por las órdenes de sus superiores, te darán caza igual. –

\- Ya lo hacen – frunce el ceño. Ella sabía que desde que asesinó a aquel investigador, la estaban buscando, estaban buscando al Ghoul llamado Conejo. Había dejado de matar, la comida la recogía como hacían en Anteiuku, de gente que se suicidaba, pero ahora cuando se enfada no la pagaba con nadie. Su actitud se volvió más madura, normal, ya era toda una mujer.

\- Pues no hagas que te encuentren

Bajó la cabeza triste, dejó la bandeja en la barra y se fue a la sala de reuniones, se sentó en el sofá.

\- Yomo-san tiene razón, es peligroso acercarse a él, pero esa sensación, su olor, su aspecto, su forma de ser…realmente es él, pero ¿cómo puedo hacer que se acuerde de mí? Si saben que son amigos de ghouls y que él es uno, podrían volverlo a llevárselo de mi lado, y eso es algo que no quiero. – Decía para ella misma - ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser así? – Se tumbó en el sofá – Todo estaba bien antes de que le secuestrasen, antes de que toda esa guerra sucediera. -¿Por qué tuvo que pasar? – Un par de lágrimas salían de sus ojos y se paseaban por sus mejillas. – No entiendo nada. – Cerró los ojos y se introdujo en un profundo sueño. Hacía tiempo que había podido dormir, las pesadillas y los lloros incontrolados habían dejado de surgir. Pero temía que al ver a aquel joven tan parecido a él volverían a surgir.

_Unas horas después…_

Abre los ojos, se frota los ojos.

\- Parece ser que me he dormido – mira hacia la ventana, era de noche- ya es de noche – se da cuenta que una manta la tapaba – Yomo-san… - se coloca el pelo, al hacerlo se da cuenta que en sus mejillas tiene lágrimas secas, había estado llorando. Se levanta del sofá y se dirige al baño. Se moja la cara con los restos que confirmaban un mal sueño. Mira al espejo.

\- al parecer las pesadillas volvieron – suspira – ese chico siempre haciendo sufrir de esta forma – una sonrisa se dibuja en su cara.

Abre la puerta de la habitación, ve como Yomo-san estaba en la barra, pero alguien estaba con él.

\- Yomo…- reconoce a la persona que estaba con él. Era su hermano, Ayato. ¿Qué hace él aquí? No se supone que está con Aogiri? Medio cierra la puerta escuchando la conversación.

\- La CCG está buscando al Cascanueces, tienen un plan para atacar durante uno de los eventos de matar humanos. – explica Ayato

\- Aún no me creo que el dueño sea Uta, después de todo.- Yomo aprieta el puño.

-¿Uta se encargaba de dar caza a los humanos a través de eventos para la diversión de los Ghouls? ¿De eso no se encargaba tsukiyama? ¿Cómo puede Uta hacer algo así?- Pensaba Touka mientras atendía a aquella conversación.

\- ¿La CCG sigue teniendo a Touka en el punto de mira? – Pregunta Yomo mirando fijamente a Ayato.

\- La CCG está persiguiendo al Conejo negro, piensa que el Conejo y el Conejo negro son la misma persona, también cree según los carteles que hay puestos, que se trata de un Ghoul joven, que se ha vuelto más agresivo con el tiempo, creen que es un varón. –

\- Entonces persiguen a un Ghoul adolescente agresivo. –

\- Si, me persiguen a mí. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer para proteger a mi hermana ahora que el tonto parcheado ya no está. Mientras ella ya no ataque a nadie, quedará libre, y nadie intentará matarla. – mete su mirada en el café que Yomo le había servido. –

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Ayato había hecho eso por mí? Está haciendo que sea buscado para protegerme. – Touka se sorprendió al saber lo que su hermano estaba haciendo, después de todo este tiempo, ¿ahora la estaba protegiendo? Pero si él está en Aogiri, el bando enemigo de Anteiku, del antiguo Anteiku, ahora solo quedaban ellos dos, ellos dos y Hinami.

Abrió la puerta de un manotazo.

\- Ayato, idiota, ¿qué crees que haces?-

\- No sé de qué me estás hablando. – La mira con mala cara.

\- ¿Crees que no te he ido? Qué vas haciéndote pasar por mí por el Ghoul Conejo. ¿Eres idiota o qué? ¿Por qué haces eso? –

\- Déjame en paz hermana idiota. – se levanta disponiéndose a irse. Se gira para no verla.

\- ¡AYATO! – Pega un puñetazo a la barra - Quieres hacer el favor de mirarme y decirme ¿por qué estás haciendo todo eso? ¿Por qué quieres ser perseguido por crímenes que no has cometido?

\- ¡CAYATE! – Grita – Veo que no te acuerdas. –

\- Ayato… - susurra-

Ayato coge su máscara y se va.

Se queda quieta sin saber qué hacer, preocupada y pensando lo que su hermano le había dicho, pero sobre todo por qué él estaba haciendo eso.

Era tarde, Yomo y Touka estaban recogiendo el café. Había sido un día bastante movidito, entre lo de aquel joven, su hermano y que aquellas horribles pesadillas habían vuelto, se ve que no fue su mejor día.

Cerraron el café, se despidió de Yomo y se fue caminando hacía su casa. Esta vez su casa no estaba encima del café, aunque tampoco estaba muy lejos. Hacía buen tiempo, el verano estaba a punto de comenzar asique ese clima era normal. El cielo estaba despejado y se podía ver muchas estrellas en aquel oscuro cielo, pero no estaba de humor para verlas, miraba el suelo, con la mente en otra parte, pero algo la hizo que aquellos pensamientos acabasen. La estaban observando, se sentía observada. Se paró en medio de aquella solitaria calle mirando a ver quién la estaba observando. No había nadie. Giró a la cabeza a ambos lados, seguro que era su imaginación y continuó su camino.

Una sombra sale del callejón, por la poca luz que había en aquella calle se podía ver de quien era aquella figura. Da unos cuantos pasos hasta ponerse debajo de una farola. La figura de esa persona era de Haise.

**OWO ¿Qué hace Haise espiándo a Touka? mm... cosa mala, cosa mala. **

**Bueno a pesar de que dije que habría romanticismo en este capítulo, si que he cumplido lo de que sea largo o por lo menos para mí lo es, bueno más o menos xD**

**El siguiente si que juro que será romántico. Haise la tiene que devolver el pañuelo ¿no? *risa maléfica de nuevo* ._.! Esto.. *me aclaro la garganta* Bueno...espero que os haya gustado y como os dije hasta dentro de un par de días no volveréis a tener más capítulos, sorry. **

**¡Adios!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Espero recompensaros con esto. Hehehe. No es tan romántico como me hubiese gustado ponerle, pero no le puedes pedir peras al olmo, asique bueno haré que los siguientes capítulos lo sean aún más.**

**Momento Spam: *trompeta* Estoy haciendo también otra historia que no tiene nada que ver con esta pareja o alguna otra, tampoco tiene que ver con ningún anime o serie, programa, etc. Es una historia con personajes propios. Se llama "Fuera del Tiempo". Es una historia de fantasía y acción, además de ser un tanto político. No la subo tan frecuente ya que son capítulos largos y estoy más tiempo con esta historia Touken.**

**Pero me alegraría que os pasareis a leerla (no es obligatorio).**

**Os leo abajo **

**Capítulo 4**

_Al día siguiente…_

Era pronto, la luz del sol iba poco a poco iluminando las calles de la ciudad. Baja las escaleras con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, por fin había amanecido, pero tenía que esperar a que terminasen las clases de la Universidad para poder ir al café y poderle ver. Estudiaba Biología en la Universidad Kimii, una universidad muy importante y que costaba mucho entrar, ya que las notas de admisión eran elevadas, pero ella lo había conseguido, se esforzó mucho.

Se colocó la mochila y se fue para allá esperando a que llegase la tarde para ir a trabajar. Seguía sintiéndose acosada, la seguían vigilando, aceleró su paso. Seguía sintiendo que la seguían, se metió rápido en un callejón y esperó en él para descubrir a aquella persona que la seguía. Esperó unos segundos, nadie pasaba, siguió esperando otros pocos minutos y nada, nadie pasaba por ahí. Salió del callejón con cuidado por si el posible acosador sabía que ella estaba ahí y esperaba a que saliese. No había nadie. Se quedó mirando la calle por dirección que había ido. ¿Habrían sido imaginaciones suyas? ¿Quién la seguía? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una persona especial para ella, ya que habían sido mejores amigas desde el instituto.

\- Hola, Touka-chan–

\- ¡Oh!- Se da la vuelta - ¡Hola Yoriko! –

\- ¿Te pasa algo Touka-chan?- mira a su amiga con preocupación.

\- No, no es nada, vámonos a clase Yoriko. –

Asiente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ella siempre era así, se preocupaba mucho por ella, y ella por Yoriko, por eso llevaban juntas tanto tiempo.

_Al cabo de unas horas…Ya en el café._

No dejaba de mirar el reloj pensando a qué hora vendría a devolverla el pañuelo. Servía a los clientes con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se suponía que siempre debía hacerlo, pero aquella vez era por otra ocasión. Todavía le rondaba por la cabeza lo que Yomo- san le dijo. Pero mientras hiciese que él viniese al café como un cliente habitual no pasaría nada y le podría ver y hablar con él. Lo malo que no podría quedar con él. Estaba prohibido.

Las horas pasaron y él no aparecía, su sonrisa se apagaba poco a poco, pensando que no lo vería. Ya era hora de cerrar, ese día le tocaba a ella cerrar, estaba ya cerrando la puerta del café, él al final no había ido, algo le habría pasado para no ir, pero seguramente que al día siguiente el vendría, tenía que devolverle el pañuelo, una sonrisa se formó en su cara.

Se oían como unos pasos y una sombra se acercaba a ella. Se quedó inmóvil. ¿Sería su acosador? Notó como una mano se acercaba a ella y la tocó el hombro, el terror se le fue de la cara cuando oyó aquella voz.

\- Hola, Touka-chan – Era la persona a la que estuvo esperando toda la tarde. Se dio la vuelta y suspiró aliviada.

\- Pensaba que eras otra persona –

\- ¿Quién? –

\- No, nadie, nadie. –

\- ahhh… - la dedicó una sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué… Por qué tardaste tanto? Te estuve esperando – dijo con las mejillas rojas y mirando al suelo para que no notase su sonrojo.

\- Lo siento, estuve ocupado toda la tarde, intenté sacar un hueco, pero no pude – se disculpó Haise –

\- No pasa nada – El sonrojo se había ido parcialmente de su rostro.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, no sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado, unos minutos, unos segundos, no sabían, pero no querían que aquel momento acabase. Haise cortó aquel momento. Buscó en su abrigo, sacó el pañuelo que la joven le había dado.

\- Toma – Le ofrece el pañuelo.- Gracias por dármelo el ayer. – se veía un sonrojo en su cara, aunque lo intentaba ocultar.

\- Gra…Gracias. No hay de que, vi que lo necesitabas por eso te lo di –

El silencio se volvió a formar.

\- Esto… ¿Vas ahora para tu casa o tienes cosas que hacer? – Pregunta Haise.

\- No, voy para casa, ¿por qué lo pregunta? –

\- No, nada, solo quería saber si podría acompañarla hasta su casa, la noche es peligrosa y a una persona tan joven como usted le podría pasar algo. – su sonrojo era enorme.

Se quedó fija mirándole con la cara del mismo color que él. ¿Acompañarme a casa? ¿Eso estaría bien? Si él supiese que ella es un Ghoul sabría dónde encontrarla. Pero por otra parte quería pasar más tiempo con él. No sabía qué hacer. Él esperaba una respuesta.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó el joven.

\- No, nada, vale, vámonos. – Sabía que la respuesta no era la correcta, pero algo debía de responder, además el deseo de estar con él se antepuso a todo.

\- Pues vámonos – ambos iniciaron el paso, uno al lado del otro.

La noche era perfecta, ni una nube, el cielo iluminado por miles de estrellas, no había nadie. La tensión se veía en el ambiente, ¿qué decir? ¿Sobre qué hablar?

Las miradas no se cruzaban cada uno intentaba no mirar al otro y si lo hacía volvía la cara rápidamente en cuanto el otro se daba cuenta que el otro le miraba.

\- Vives muy lejos – se atrevió a decir Haise.

\- No, es por ahí, casi hemos llegado. –

\- ahh… bien, bien. – El silencio se volvió a formar. - Hace una hermosa noche, ¿no? – dijo mirando al cielo. – hay muchas estrellas.

\- Si - dijo Touka aún si poder mirarlo y con el sonrojo todavía en su rostro.

El silencio se volvió a formar.

\- Esta…Esta es mi casa – señaló Touka.

\- mmm..Vale – Ambos miraron para abajo.

\- Bueno, yo ya me voy – se giró la peliazul, ya se dirigía a entrar al bloque de apartamentos, pero algo tiraba de ella. Vio como Haise tiraba de ella. - ¿Pasa algo?

\- ¡Touka-chan! – Los colores eran claramente notables en su rostro.

\- ¿Si? ¿Qué ocurre? –

\- Touka-chan… - susurró. Fijó su mirada en los ojos de ella – Querría saber, si usted querría quedar conmigo un día a tomar un café a otra cafetería que no fuese Re –

\- ¡¿CÓMO?! ¡¿ESO ERA UNA CITA?! – Pensaba Touka. Eso era algo que le gustaría mucho. Su mirada se fue al suelo. Por tomar un café con él no pasaría nada y así averiguaría un poco sobre si realmente él es su Kaneki o simplemente casualidad que haya un investigador que se parezca a él. Alzó su mirada.

\- Está bien – sonrió.

La cara de felicidad de Haise era enorme se hubiese puesto a bailar y saltar ahí delante sino fuese porque le daba corte que ella lo viese hacer el ridículo.

\- ¿Te parece bien el Sábado a las 6 de la tarde? –

\- Me parece estupendo. –

Saber que la chica por la que estaba empezando a sentir cosas había aceptado le hizo muy feliz, tanto que sin darse cuenta la abrazó.

\- Esto…- dijo una Touka con la cara roja.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Haise ve que la estaba abrazando. Su cara y la de ella tienen el mismo color. Se separa de ella rápidamente. – Lo siento.- Se disculpa. – Creo que dejé llevar – rie.

\- No pasa nada – Touka también se ríe. – Bueno ahora sí que me voy, si me dejan, claro está.

\- Si – se lleva el brazo detrás de su cabeza –

\- Entonces me voy, adiós – se da media vuelta y entra al bloque de apartamentos.

Haise se queda mirando como entra al edificio. Cuando ya no la puede ver suspira y se pone a saltar y gritar de alegría, aún no se podía creer que hubiese conseguido una cita con ella, era increíble. Se fue dando botes de alegría.

**Cita a la vista bañista xD. Ay pollito la que se va a liar como les pille Yomo u otro Ghoul.**

**Esperemos que no pase nada. *mirada marvada* okey no. **

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado. ^^ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí os traigo más y más droga. DROGAAAAAA!**

**Gracias por las reviews, los follows y los favs, me alegra saber que os está gustando. ^^**

**Esto de escribir un capítulo al día está bien, se siente un poco de estrés, pero me viene bien y me está gustando mucho escribir esta pareja.**

**Que hayan pasado los años y que los personajes hayan crecido, que hayan cambiado ayuda mucho a moldearlos a tu antojo, sobre todo porque solo hay 25 capítulos de la secuela, es decir de Tokyo Ghoul: Re y Touka sale poco y no tiene mucha conversación. **

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**Capítulo 5**

Los días fueron pasando, se le hicieron eternos, quería verla ya, quería que llegase el Sábado, aunque el trabajo le ayuda a no pensar en la cita del Sábado y que el tiempo se le pasase más deprisa. Estaban investigando sobre varios ghouls que habían hecho su llamada de atención, estos eran El Cascanueces, Serpiente y Conejo. Esa semana no tuvieron que salir a pelear contra ningún ghoul, solo informes y más informes, ¡que lata!, prefería salir a la calle.

Por fin llegó el Sábado, casi no pudo dormir por la noche, estaba muy nervioso. Se fue a su cita un poco antes, antes de ir quería hacer una cosa.

Estaba terminando de hacer la tarea que le han mandado en la universidad, se percató que era tarde, ya casi iba a ser la hora a la que había quedado con él. Se vistió corriendo, se peinó y se echó perfume, cogió su bolso y bajó corriendo, seguramente que él ya la estaría esperando abajo hace un rato. Salió a la calle y ahí lo vio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Hola, Touka-chan –

\- Lo siento, seguro que llevas esperándome desde hace mucho, me distraje con la tarea. – se disculpó.

\- No, si acabo de llegar, me entretuve con una cosa que quería darte. –

La peliazul le miró extrañada.

\- ¿Y qué querías darme? –

\- Esto – sacó un objeto, más que un objeto, era algo que haría meter la cabeza bajo tierra, ya que su cabello no taparía su sonrojo. Era una rosa.

Así fue, el sonrojo de la joven era enorme, no sabía dónde meterse, él seguía con su amplia sonrisa.

\- Gra...Gracias – no sabía que decir, sólo podía dar las gracias. – Es muy bonita – se atrevió a decir.

\- No tanto como tú. – soltó Haise.

En ese momento a Touka casi le da algo, le había llamado bonita, ¿era eso verdad? Ella nunca se había visto así.

\- ¿Nos vamos? – dijo Haise.

\- Espera que subo a poner la rosa en agua para que no se marchite. – en realidad necesitaba subir para darse un poco de agua en la cara, estaba ardiendo. Al rato bajó. – ya nos podemos ir. – dijo ya más calmada.

\- Bien. – ambos emprendieron el paso.

Hubiese habido silencio si no fuese porque Haise estaba animado y daba conversación preguntándola cosas como que tal el día, cómo llevaba las clases, y esa clase de cosas, Touka se limitaba a sólo a responder. Sin darse cuenta llegaron a la cafetería, estaban en el límite del distrito 20. Era una cafetería tradicional, muy parecida a donde ella trabaja, lo único que con algún toque moderno.

\- El café de aquí está delicioso. – Haise ya había ido a esa cafetería un par de veces. El café de aquel lugar era delicioso por eso había decidido llevarla a ese sitio.

Entraron al café y se sentaron en una mesa que estaba en una de las esquinas de lugar. No quería que nadie la viese, si se sentaban al lado de la ventana podría verla Yomo o su hermano o incluso Hiname y decírselo a Yomo y que entonces se formase la de Dios en aquel lugar, tenía que ser todo un secreto.

Se les acercó uno de los camareros.

\- ¿Qué desearía tomar la pareja? –

Touka se asustó, tenía los nervios de punta y la cara roja. Aquellas palabras la sorprendieron mucho. Haise rio.

\- No, no somos pareja, sólo somos un par de amigos tomando un café –

\- ¡oh! Lo siento. – El camarero se disculpó.

\- Entonces ¿Qué desean tomar? –

\- Para mí un café solo ¿y para ti Touka-chan? – La miró, vio la expresión de su cara y por respeto no se rio, aunque ganas no le faltaban.

Aún estaba en shock, no sabía que la estaban hablando.

\- ¡Ei! Touka-chan – Haise intentó llamar su atención.

Touka se despertó del shock.

\- Eh…esto… -miró a Haise al camarero, no sabía que decir, no había oído la pregunta- Perdona, ¿qué me habías preguntado? –

\- que quieres tomar. –

\- ¡Ah! Un café solo por favor. –dijo mirando al camarero.

\- Ahora se lo traigo- El camarero se fue.

Touka agachó la cabeza avergonzada. Nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza. Haise no podía aguantar más la risa que le daba ver las caras que ponía Touka, pero no quería que ella se enfadase así que la risa no fue muy fuerte. Ella se dio cuenta.

\- ¿de qué te ríes tonto? – _tonto… _así le llamaba a Kaneki cuando la hacía enfadar.

\- Eres muy divertida Touka-chan –

Giró la cabeza hacia la pared avergonzada.

\- ¿Enserio? – se atrevió a mirarle.

\- Si – la ofreció la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Miró a la mesa. La había llamado divertida, dos piropos en un día, ¿acaso estaba interesado en salir con ella? Bueno la rosa lo decía todo.

El camarero se acercó con los dos cafés que habían pedido.

\- Que aproveche –

\- Gracias – dijeron ambos.

No sabía qué hacer, estaba tan nerviosa que las palabras no le salían, normalmente no era esa, era muy directa y no hubiese hecho el ridículo como acababa de hacer. Él le pegó un sorbo a aquel café, ella le siguió, a ver si así se relajaba un poco.

\- Me alegra que hayas aceptado a quedar conmigo.- dijo Haise. – pensaba que no ibas a aceptar.

Ella se limitó a mirar a su taza de café.

\- La verdad…- comenzó a decir Haise. Bajó su mirada al café. No dijo nada más.

Touka viendo que no continuaba lo observó.

\- ¿Pasa algo? –

Haise cogió la taza de café y le pegó otro trago. Se quedó agarrando la taza, su mirada seguía clavada en el café, de pronto empezó a apretar la taza de café. Hubiese roto la taza si no fue porque Touka le tomo de la mano con la que cogía la taza.

\- Haise ¿qué te pasa?- lo miró a los ojos preocupada.

Miró como ella le agarraba de la mano, eso hizo que se relajase, soltó la taza, movió la cabeza de lado a lado negando que le pasase la mano.

\- No, nada, lo siento si te has preocupado. – lo dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. – Solo que…- se limitó a decir. – Touka-chan querría saber…- su mirada volvió al café.

\- ¿Si?, ¿qué quieres saber? –

Siguió mirando al café, su preocupación había vuelto.

\- ¿Tú me conoces?- se atrevió a decir.

\- ¿eh?- no entendía a qué se refería. - ¿qué si te conozco? ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Que si en el pasado nos conocimos, por ejemplo, fuimos amigos, compañeros, vecinos… - su mirada se fijó en ella, quería una respuesta.

No podía decir nada, no podía decirle que era un Ghoul, no podía decirle que era uno de los Ghouls de Anteiku, no podía decirle que él una vez también lo fue, que se fue a Aogiri y que nunca regresó. Había tanto que decir, pero no podía decir nada, porque no sabía si Haise era su Kaneki, aunque no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

\- No, lo siento, cuando entraste aquel día a la cafetería fue la primera vez que te vi. –

Haise agachó la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

Haise tardó en contestar.

\- Cuando te vi por primera vez en el café sentí como si no fuese la primera vez que te veía, como si ya te conocía, tuve una sensación que ya sentí hace tiempo, pero en un tiempo que no recuerdo. –

Eso era una prueba clara de que él podría ser su Kaneki. Tenía que seguir preguntando.

\- ¿Cómo que no recuerdas? ¿No tienes memoria? –

\- Sólo recuerdo 3 años de mi vida, estos 3 último años, lo que pasó antes no lo recuerdo, tuve una accidente o algo y no me acuerdo de nada anterior a estos 3 último años. Por eso quería saber si tu pertenecías a él, porque sentía que sí. –

Lo miró con ojos tristes. Si pudiese contarte todo, pero no puedo, por tú bien será mejor que no. Le agarró la mano en señal de afecto.

\- Tranquilo, seguro que al final recordarás quien eres. – Sonrió – te puedo ayudar si quieres. - ¿Ayudarle a descubrirla? Muy bueno Touka. Pero así podría averiguar más de él e impedir que la descubriese, era algo cruel, pero era lo que había que hacer.

\- Muchas gracias. – cogió y mano con ambas manos. La miró a los ojos. Su mirada se volvía a ver triste.

Estuvieron en aquel café por unas horas. Empezaron a hablar de sus cosas. Haise comentaba las andanzas que tenía con su equipo y los momentos graciosos que vivía con ellos. Touka le comentaba que Yomo-san no era tan serio como parecía, sólo era protector. Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta ya iba a anochecer.

\- Ya va a anochecer. – comentó Haise mirando por la ventana.

\- Si, lo hemos pasado tan bien que no nos hemos dado cuenta de la hora. –

\- Aún es pronto, te apetece dar una vuelta- dijo Haise mirando el reloj.

\- Está bien. – asintió.

Haise pagó la cuenta y se fueron.

**Hasta aquí. Para el próximo más love. **

**Joe con Haise que ligoncete, el primer día y ya va regalando rosas. xD**

**Espero que os haya gustado. **

**Adiós, hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEIIII! Lo siento por subir tarde el capítulo de hoy, pero es que hoy me costó, no sé por qué, escribir el capítulo de hoy. Mi imaginación no quería trabajar. **

**No sé si os parece corto o no, son la medida que los otros. Ya me han dicho que si los capítulos los podría hacer más largos, y realmente puedo, pero me divierte picaros dejándoos con las ganas hehehehehe *huyo***

**Pero si les preferís más largos los hago más largos ^^ no hay problema.**

**Sólo diré que este capítulo promete.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**Capítulo 6**

Hacía una tarde espectacular, el cielo estaba bañado de un color naranja que indicaba que el fin del día se acercaba, una agradable brisa movía las hojas de los árboles. Decidieron ir a un parque, que estaba cerca, a seguir charlando. Se sentaron en un banco junto a una fuente. En aquel parque aún había niños jugando, también se podía ver algunas parejas, algunas jóvenes y otras no tanto, también había un anciano dando de comer a las palomas.

\- Ha quedado un buen día al final. – dijo Haise estirando los brazos detrás del banco y mirando hacia el cielo.

\- Si – Cerró los ojos y notó como una ligera brisa movía los cabellos de su pelo. – Se nota que el verano se va acercando.

\- Así es. El calor está llegando, eso significa…playa y refrescos y helados y chiringuitos y estar tumbado en la playa bajo una sombrilla – la boca se le hizo agua.- Aunque… - miró para el horizonte ya más calmado. Suspiró. Touka puso su mirada en él. - Aunque todo eso no pasará si esos Ghouls de Aogiri vuelven a hacer de la suyas. – se rio ligeramente. Touka no dijo nada, seguía mirándolo. Él se dio cuenta de que lo miraba fijamente. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara? – Se tocó la cara buscando aquello que pensaba que la joven estaba mirando.

\- No, no tienes nada. Es solo que…- Haise puso atención a lo que la peli-azul iba a decir. – Eres el primer investigador que no insulta a los ghouls cuando los nombra, es decir, normalmente cuando viene algún investigador al café o paseando por la calle y se ponen a hablar del trabajo con otros compañeros, llaman malditos, pedazo de mierda... esa clase de cosas a los ghouls, en cambio tú… desde que nos conocemos, todas las veces que has mencionado la palabra ghoul, nunca los has insultado con alguna de esas palabras, ¿por qué? –

Haise se quedó en shock. No se había dado cuenta de aquello. Es verdad que en los 3 años que lleva siendo, o que por lo menos recuerda, ser un investigador nunca había menospreciado un ghoul, pero en fondo sabía la respuesta, él era en parte como ellos, ya que él era mitad ghoul. Puso su mirada de nuevo en el horizonte.

\- La verdad es que no me he dado cuenta de ello hasta ahora que me lo has dicho, Touka-chan. – Pausó su conversación.- Pero, creo que la verdadera razón es que… - suspiró, no sabía si estaba preparado para decírselo, ella podía asustarse por lo que era, ya que al final era un ghoul, daba igual que fuese mitad ghoul y mitad humano, o que fuese un investigador de la CCG, era un ghoul y eso podría ahuyentarla. Cogió una bocanada de aire que después soltó, la miró fijamente. – Soy mitad ghoul, mitad humano. – Se hizo el silencio. Ya no había nadie en el parque, los niños se fueron, seguramente que porque ya era tarde y debían volver a casa, el anciano porque ya habría terminado de dar de comer a las palomas, y las parejas, a saber por qué. Ya solo estaban ellos dos. Ya había oscurecido. Haise la miraba fijamente, estaba nervioso por lo que pudiese ocurrir, seguramente que huiría de él, un ghoul es un ghoul al fin de cuentas, aunque solo sea la mitad de uno. Cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza.

\- Seguramente que ahora huyas, aunque sea parte humano, soy una ghoul y a las personas no les gusta eso. – suspiró abriendo los ojos. No hubo respuesta. Notó como unas manos se posaban en su cara, haciendo que esta girase, dirigió la mirada a Touka, ya que era ella la dueña de esas manos, ¿qué estaría haciendo? Su mirada se postró en ella.

\- Touka-chan, ¿qué pas…- fue interrumpido. Fue interrumpido por un beso fugaz. Touka se abalanzó sobre él dándole un beso en los labios. Haise quedó atónito, la estaba besando, estaba besando a la persona porque la que sentía algo especial, a la persona de quien se había enamorado, lo gracioso fue que él no fuese el que se lanzase. Cerró los ojos y acompañó a aquel beso.

Ya no había duda, él era Kaneki, pero no se acordaba de nada, no se acordaba de ella. Sólo conocía a dos personas mitad ghoul, mitad humanos. Una era la hija del jefe, Eto, no podía ser ella ya que bueno, es una mujer y Haise un hombre, y Kaneki, su Kaneki. Su mente se quedó en blanco y solo hizo lo que debía de hacer, besarlo, no pudo hacerlo cuando él la recordaba, asique debía de hacerlo ahora. Sus ojos por un segundo se empaparon, estaba tan feliz de que al final lo hubiese encontrado. Siguió besándolo durante un rato, hasta que al final tuvieron que separarse para poder respirar. No se atrevían a mirarse. Sabía lo que había hecho y lo volvería a hacer, pero no sabía la reacción de él, aunque notó por un momento como él acompañaba el beso. El sonrojo en la cara de ambos era evidente.

\- Lo siento – dijo al final Touka. – Siento lo que hice, no debí de hacerlo. - ¿y si después de todo el no sentía nada? ¿Y si solo era así por qué él era así? Podría haberla armado sólo por seguir una orden del corazón, que tonta era. Apretó sus puchos. Ahora los ojos estaban empapados, pero no de felicidad, sino de tristeza. Se levantó del banco cabizbaja. – Muchas gracias por lo de hoy, me lo he pasado muy bien, espero verte de nuevo por la cafetería, adiós. – giró sobre sus talones y emprendió el pasó, pero fue detenida por una mano fuerte, era la mano de Haise. Touka intentó tirar, pero era imposible, Haise la había agarrado bien.

\- ¡No te vayas!, por lo menos aún no. – Touka se giró a mirar al joven. Sus mejillas estaban mojadas por las lágrimas que iban cayendo de sus ojos. Le sorprendió su reacción. Pensaba que la dejaría irse, que lo que hizo estuvo mal y no le gustó, ¡pero no! La agarró del brazo para que no se fuese, para que se quedase con él. Haise agarró fuerte el brazo de Touka y tiró de ella hacia él, la atrajo contra su pecho, intentando no hacerla daño, y la abrazó fuerte, puso su cabeza encima de la suya.

-Touka-chan. No te vayas por favor. Lo que acabas de hacer está bien. Quiero que lo hagas de nuevo, porque la verdadera razón porque la que te invitado a un café es… es que me he enamorado de ti, me enamoré de ti nada más verte en aquella cafetería en la que trabajas, sentí que debíamos estar juntos para siempre, esa es mi nueva meta. – besó su cabeza.

No daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo, le gustaba, se había enamorado de ella, aquella persona que sentía, que sabía, que era su Kaneki se había enamorado de ella y quería estar con ella para siempre. Lo abrazo con fuerza, no quería separarse de él. No quería que nada, ni nadie, los interrumpiera ese abrazo, sólo podría hacerlo él y sería para besarla, solo le permitía separarse para eso. Así fue, Haise se separó y juntó sus labios con los de ella. Era una escena preciosa, la luz de una de las farolas los iluminaba mientras la brisa movía sus cabellos. Querían que el tiempo se detuviese en ese instante, no querían avanzar, solo quedarse ahí en ese momento por el resto de los años que les quedaban. Por la misma razón que antes tuvieron que separar sus labios de los del otro, era un fastidio tener que respirar, porque si no podrían estar sus labios juntos por siempre.

Se abrazaron de nuevo. Estuvieron un rato, hasta que Haise cortó aquel abrazo.

\- Ya va siendo tarde y está refrescando, creo que será mejor que te lleve a casa. – Touka asintió. Le agarró de la mano y ambos iniciaron el camino hasta la casa de la peli-azul. No podía haber sido un día mejor que aquel por todo lo que había pasado, estaba en una nube de felicidad si no llega a ser porque debía escondérselo a Yomo-san, debía de decírselo a Haise, para que no metiese la pata y empezase a darla mimos delante de Yomo-san en el café, a pesar de haber conseguido lo que quería, debía esconderse, ¡qué fastidio!, pero era lo mejor.

Llegaron a su casa, llegaba la peor parte del día, la despedida, pero tenía el consuelo de poderlo ver, también podía mensajear… ¡No! ¡No podía! No tenía su número de teléfono.

\- Touka-chan – dijo Haise.

\- ¿sí?- respondió la joven.

\- Podrías… - dijo sonrojado. Si había sido capaz de besarla, ¿por qué pedir lo que iba a pedir le costaba tanto? - ¿Podrías darme tu número de teléfono? Para quedar otro día, ya sabes. –

\- Claro – parecía como su Haise pudiese leer sus pensamientos. Cogió un pañuelo de papel que tenía en el bolso y un bolígrafo, apuntó su número de teléfono en él. – toma.

\- Gracias – cogió el pañuelo. – te llamaré nada más llegar.

\- Vale – sonrió.

Haise se acercó a ella, posó su mano en su mejilla y la besó. Ese beso no iba a ser tan largo como los de antes, pero si igual de especial.

\- Adios Touka – chan. Me ha encantado estar contigo esta tarde. – sonrió mirándola a los ojos.

Touka se sonrojó, ella también le miraba a los ojos.

\- lo mismo digo, Haise – no quería despedirse de él, pero ya era tarde debía de descansar. Haise quitó la mano de su mejilla, hizo un gesto con su mano de despedida y se giró y se fue.

Veía como se alejaba. Ya deseaba que la llamase para hablar con él, quería seguir aunque sea hablando con él. Subió las escaleras deprisa y desprendiendo felicidad. Ese día no tendría pesadillas.

**OWO al fin se besaron hehehe realmente iba a dejar lo del beso más adelante, pero como tenía la imaginación bloqueada añadir eso me abrió el camino para poderles traer el fanfic de hoy, además ya lo estaban esperando ¿no? XD**

**Os veo mañana en nuevo capítulo, espero que esta vez no me cueste tanto.**


	7. Chapter 7

**heii por llegar tarde de nuevo, pero mi máquina del tiempo está rota ( o lo que es lo mismo, no me di cuenta de la hora y que tenía que escribir este capítulo entero).** **Esta vez con sorpresa.** **ADVERTENCIA: ligera insinuación de lemon, (o como se llame) (yo aviso luego que cada cual haga lo que quiere)** **nos leemos abajo **

**Capítulo 7**

Los rayos del sol entraban por su ventana despertándola, ya era de día de nuevo. Puso su brazo sobre su frente y se quedó mirando el techo. Recuerdos de la noche pasada invadieron su mente. Suspiró de felicidad, sabía que había tomado una decisión correcta al besarlo, había hecho caso a su corazón, ya no era aquella muchacha tan fría que era antes, aunque eso no significase que no pensase las cosas antes de hacerlas. Se sonrojó cuando recordó el momento del beso, bueno de los tres besos, no podía creer lo que había hecho una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, se sentía como una adolescente enamorada. Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando su móvil empezó a vibrar, se giró y lo cogió, tenía un mensaje, era de él, abrió el mensaje.

_Bueno días Touka-chan. ¿Qué tal dormiste? Estuve toda la noche pensando en ti, casi ni dormí por ello, soy un zombi viviente, ya era lo que falta, soy mitad ghoul, mitad humano y ahora zombi, jeje. Sólo espero que no tengamos que salir a una misión, además así podré mensajearte y pasarme al café a hacerte una visitilla._

_¡Te quiero!_

_Haise _

Se rio con eso de que ahora era un zombi también, pero era porque se había pasado toda la noche penando en ella. Su sonrojo se hizo más fuerte, apretó el móvil contra su pecho. Se sentía en una nube, que sensación más placentera. Debía responderle.

_Buenos días Haise. _

_Si eres un zombi también entonces ahora sí que tendré que huir de ti. ;) Ahora sí que me podrías comer. Es broma, nunca lo haría. Pasé buena noche, aunque también estuve pensando en ti._

_El café está hoy cerrado asique dudo que puedas verme ahí._

_Yo también te quiero 3_

_Touka._

Dio a enviar. Realmente estaba en una nube de felicidad, se podía quedar todo el día en la cama mensajeándose con él, pero tenía tarea de la universidad que no pudo acabar ayer por estar con él. Se duchó, desayunó, recogió un poco la casa y se puso a hacer la tarea, tampoco es que fuese mucha y tampoco era difícil, asique terminaría pronto.

Su móvil vibró de nuevo, lo cogió impaciente, ¿sería él de nuevo? Sí, era él. Abrió el mensaje. 

_Entonces ya puedes ir huyendo porque estoy yendo para allá a comerte._

¡¿CÓMO?! ¡¿QUÉ ESTABA YENDO APARA ACÁ?! No lo esperaba, realmente no lo esperaba, no habían hablado de quedar hoy también.

_¡¿CÓMO?! No estoy preparada, asique mejor huiré o mejor haré como que no estoy en casa. _

Dejó su móvil y el cuaderno de la tarea, se disponía a terminar de limpiar la casa, si venía él tenía que estar perfecta, pero un sonido familiar se lo impidió. El móvil volvió a vibrar, leyó el mensaje.

_No me digas que vas a hacer eso. No me iré hasta que me abras ;) Además no pensaba en comerte, por lo menos sin tu permiso no._

Aquello la hizo sonrojarse de nuevo, se imaginaba a ella y a Haise en aquella situación, se la erizaba la piel, no podía pensar en aquello, solo habían tenido una cita, quería ir despacio, él no sabía quién era ella, tenía que esperar a que Kaneki recuperara su memoria.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su timbre. Se sorprendió cuando sonó su timbre, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que aquel sonido la hizo saltar del susto, incluso su móvil se cayó al suelo, por suerte no se rompió.

\- ¿Si? ¿Quién es? – Como si no supiese quién era - ¿Eres un acaso un zombi? – bromeó.

\- Lo siento anunciarla que sí, soy un zombi y estoy buscando a la hermosa chica que vengo a devorar, pero sólo si ella quiere, ¿o acaso ha huido? –

\- No, no ha huido, está esperando a un investigador que mata ghouls, asique si puede contra ellos seguro que contra un zombi como tú será pan comido – había apoyado su espalda a la puerta.

\- ¿Y ese investigador es tan fuerte como dices? Apuesto a que es muy guapo – dijo tocándose la barbilla –

\- No está mal, tampoco es mucha cosa- eso lo dijo entre una risa picarona.

\- ¡EH! – Haise se picó – Entonces será mejor que me vaya.

\- Anda pasa – abrió la puerta. No quería que se fuese. –

\- Gracias, Touka-chan. – pasó adentro. – pensaba que no me abrías. ¿No se supone que ibas a hacer como si no estuvieses? – aquello último lo dijo con una sonrisa picarona y guiñándole un ojo.

\- Todavía te puedo echar, idiota. – _idiota, _aquella era lo que en repetidas ocasiones le había llamado a Kaneki.

Más rápido que veloz, corrió a sentarse en una de los sillones de la sala de estar.

\- Tarde – volvió a mostrarla aquella sonrisa picarona. Era como un niño pequeño.

Touka se llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza.

-Dios mío la que me espera- suspiró. Se acercó hasta él. - ¿Un café?

\- por favor – asintió. Touka se dirigía a la cocina, pero una fuerza tiró de ella. – pero antes…-Haise se levantó del sillón tirando del brazo de Touka. Ella apoyó su brazo en su pecho – quiero algo de ti – se inclinó hacia ella, sus labios se unieron por un instante. Touka se separó de él, tirándolo contra el sillón con una sonrisa.

\- idiota – giró sobre sus talones y se fue a la cocina a preparar un café. Haise puso la misma cara de antes.

Observó como el móvil de Touka estaba en el suelo, de él colgaba una figurita de un conejo. Lo cogió del suelo y observó aquella figurita. Touka ya regresaba con los cafés, dejó ambas tazas encima de la mesa. Vio como Haise observaba aquel conejo, si el supiera…fue él, su anterior yo quien se lo regaló.

\- Touka-chan – no quitó los ojos de aquella figura - ¿te gustan los conejos?

\- Si – asintió. – Creo que tengo una obsesión con ellos, tengo hasta pegatinas de conejitos.

\- obsesión, ¿eh?- el tono y la cara de Haise cambió a uno más pícaro. Dirigió su mirada a Touka.

Touka se puso roja.

\- ¡no malpienses idiota! – le gritó con los colores en la cara.

\- Idiota… ¿Ahora me vas a llamar así y no por mi nombre? – cogió la taza de café con las dos manos, le dio un sorbo.

\- Si sigues siendo un idiota tendré que hacerlo. – dio un sorbo a su café

Haise sólo se rio.

\- ¿Cómo es que has decidido venir? ¿No tenías trabajo? – dijo la peli-azul.

\- Si, pero todo estaba tan tranquilo que nos dejaron salir de este antes. – dio otro sorbo al café.

\- mmm… - ella también dio otro sorbo al café. Miró hacia abajo, tenía que decirle algo importante. – Haise-kun.

\- ¿Qué pasa Touka-chan? – la observó preocupado.

\- Tengo que decirte una cosa. – dejó la taza en la mesa. – Es importante. Haise también dejó su taza.

\- Dime, Touka-chan. –

\- Quiero pedirte que mantengamos en secreto lo nuestro, es porque mi hermano e muy protector como te dije, y no quiere que me este con investigadores, ya que un ghoul podría tomar venganza y hacerme daño a mí para hacerle daño a él, además si se entera que además eres medio ghoul, podría ponerse más protector aún.- apretó sus manos.

\- está bien – cogió la taza de nuevo y dio otro sorbo. – lo entiendo completamente.-

\- ¿si? ¿Lo entiendes? – se quedó sorprendida por su reacción.

\- Claro…- dirigió su mirada a ella. – con una preciosidad como tú como su hermana, normal que quiera protegerte de cualquiera.-

Tú no eres cualquiera, tú eres Kaneki, mi Kaneki. Ojalá pudiera decir lo nuestro a los cuatro vientos.

Su sonrojo volvió de nuevo, Haise al parecer era un experto en hacerla sonrojar. Giró su cara intentado que no viera su sonrojo.

Pegó el último sorbo y dejó la taza en la mesa.

\- Este café está delicioso, como el de la cafetería. –

\- yo hago el café de la cafetería – dirigió su mirada a él.

\- ¿qué he dicho acaso? – su expresión picaresca volvió a aparecer.

\- idiota – dio el último trago también a su café.

\- Diré a mis superiores que ahora me llamo idiota, que cambien mi nombre a todas mis credenciales y que ahora me pongan como nombre idiota. –

\- No te quedes conmigo. – le pegó una voz.

\- ¿Quién se está quedando con quién? Yo no me estoy quedando contigo. – Fijó su mirada en ella. Touka se levantó enfadada. Se acercó a él.

\- Deja de tomarme el pelo. – Haise la cogió del brazo y la tiró hacia ella, girándola, haciendo que ésta se sentase sobre su regazo.

\- No te enfades conmigo Touka-chan, solo estaba bromeando, eres tan divertida cuando te picas. –

Volvió el sonrojo, estaba atónita, casi ni se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada en el regazo de Hiase. Éste apoyó su mano en una de las mejillas de la joven girando su cabeza para que le mirase a los ojos. Poco a poco acercó su cara a la de la joven sus labios ya estaban casi juntos, hizo un amago de besarlos. ¿Acaso me estaba provocando? Quería besarlo pero cada vez que se acercaba él separa sus labios. Quería jugar conmigo, veía como aquella tarde estaría movidita.

\- No me provoques idiota. – acercó sus labios a los de él de nuevo, pero este los volvió a alejar.

\- ¿Te estoy provocando? Entonces es que lo estoy haciendo bien. – pasó su lengua por los labios de ella.

Touka pegó un pequeño gemido. Haise cogió las piernas de Touka, poniendo cada pierna entre una pierna suya y el sofá, la agarró de la cintura, metiendo sus manos un poco entre la camisa y acercándola a él. Volvió a inclinarse, haciendo otra vez amagos de como si al besase.

-¿Qué haces Haise-kun?- dijo Touka para luego gemir.

\- ¿ya no me llamo idiota? – levantó una ceja.

\- Siempre serás un idiota, mi idiota. – miraba fijamente a los labios de Haise con un notorio sonrojo en su cara. Quería sus labios, los deseaba

\- Eso me gusta – Dando el gusto a la joven unió sus labios con los de ella. Subió sus manos por su camisa tocando cada centímetro de su espalda. Tapó lo gemidos de Touka con aquel beso, quería hacerla sentir bien. Unió su lengua con la de ella, haciendo que ambas jugueteasen.

\- Haise…kun – dijo Touka entre gemidos separándose de él.

Haise empezó a besar su cuello con suavidad, con algún que otro mordisco no muy profundo.

Iba a ocurrir, ambos se iban a unir en uno solo, ella no quería, pero se veía tan tentada por él.

Al final iba a sucumbir a él.

**Bueno ¿qué les pareció? hehehe ¿quiéren para el próximo que sea lemon o no?¿**

**no se si lo he dicho pero si es así lo vuelvo a decir: gracias por todas las reviews, favs y follows, sois maravillosos ^^**

**Se que dije que iba a empezar a hacer los capítulos más largos, y creo que poco a poco lo estoy haciendo ya que cada cap es más largo que el anterior.**

**Gracias por leerme.**

**Nos vemos ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lo siento hoy me levanté Moffat (sólo los whovians me entenderán).**

**ADVERTENCIA: lemon.**

**nos leemos abajo.**

**Capítulo 8**

Haise siguió tocando cada centímetro de la espada de Touka, metió la cabeza por dentro de su camisa y empezó a besar su vientre de arriba abajo. Touka no dejaba de gemir. Quería que parase, iban demasiado rápido, sólo habían tenido una cita, no sabían mucho del uno del otro, no la recordaba, no podía pensar mientras él siguiese haciéndola gemir. Puso sus brazos en sus hombres para alejarse de él, pero no tenía fuerzas, aquello se sentía tan placentero, sin contar que Haise tiraba de ella. De pronto se sintió más liberada ya que Haise había desabrochado su sujetador. La atrajo más para él.

\- Sabes tan bien Touka-chan- se separó de ella y se desabrocho un par de botones de su camisa dejando sus pectorales al descubierto, cogió una de las manos de Touka y la puso sobre estos. Estaban tan tonificados, se notaba en ellos el duro trabajo físico que realizaba para estar en forma para acabar con aquellos ghouls que se le cruzaban en su camino.

Haise ya empezaba de nuevo a besar su vientre, lo único antes de eso desbrochó su camisa mostrando sus pechos. La peli-azul no hizo nada sólo se quedó mirando al joven como desabrochaba del tirón su camisa, estaba empezando de nuevo lo que había estado haciendo antes, besar su vientre aunque esta vez fue subiendo poco a poco y no bajó, se fue acercando poco a poco a sus pechos, la joven no paraba de gemir, ya iba a llegar, iba a llegar a mis pechos, pensaba la peli-azul, quería que parase, deseaba que algo los interrumpiera, ella ya lo había intentado sin éxito ya que aquella sensación era tan excitante, tan relajante, que no tenía fuerzas ni fuerza de voluntad para que parase.

Sus ruegos fueron escuchados ya que justo cuando Haise iba a devorar uno de sus pesos sonó el timbre de la puerta. Haise lo ignoró y siguió con su trabajo, pero fue interrumpido por Touka quien lo separó.

\- Debo de ir a abrir. Puede ser importante. – dijo mientras se abrochaba el sujetador. Las manos de Haise la interrumpieron.

\- Haz como que no estás – volvieron a llamar al timbre.

\- ¡No!- gritó sonrojada. Alababa a la persona que acababa de llamar al timbre aunque fuesen comerciales o gente de una secta, se apuntaría a una si fuese con tal de darles las gracias por interrumpir aquel momento.- Debo de abrir, lo siento. –

Acabó de abrocharse el sujetador y la camisa, se arregló los pelos y fue a mirar por la mirilla a ver quién era, por si tenía que echar a cierta personilla. Era su amiga Yoriko. Suspiró. Por lo menos no era Yomo, con él hubiese sido más difícil que se tragase la mentira.

\- Es mi amiga Yoriko, asique será mejor que te vistas y te vayas. – dijo sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta.

\- No, dila que se una a la fiesta. –

\- idiota. – lo miró con mala cara. – eres todo un salido. – Haise se acercó a ella con la camisa ya abrochada. Colocó su mano en el mentón de la joven, elevando la cara de esta.

\- Tú me has hecho así. – Inclinó la cabeza y la besó. – Adios Touka-chan.

Touka aún metida en aquel beso abrió la puerta.

\- Adios, Haise-kun. – se despidió.

Dirigió su mirada a Yoriko que estaba sorprendida como aquel hombre salía de la casa de su mejor amiga. En cierto modo a Touka le recordaba la escena que se montó aquella vez que Yoriko fue a su casa, cuando vivía en Anteiku, a llevarla algo de comida ya que estaba preocupada por haber faltado a la escuela y vio como Kaneki estaba con ella, pensando que estaban saliendo, ofreciendo la comida a los dos para que se la comiesen juntos, aquello fue de risa, como lo que iba a ocurrir ahora.

Haise le dedicó un saludo a la peli-naranja y se fue. Yoriko no apartó la mirada de Haise hasta que ya no pudo verlo, después dirigió la mirada a su amiga, su cara era un cuadro, era como aquella vez, la misma expresión.

\- To-Touka-chan…-tartamudeó- ¿pero quién era ese hombre? ¿Tú novio?-

Yoriko ya empezaba de nuevo a pensar que cada chico con el que hablaba o tomaba un café eran chicos con los que salía, esta Yoriko, siempre igual, pero podía decir que era algo que me gustaba de ella, quería que pasase mi vida junto a alguien y que no sufriera, yo hago lo mismo con ella, o bueno lo hacía, ahora ella estaba con un chico encantador y había comprobado que no era ningún ghoul, además le dejé bien claro, con esa mirada tétrica que sólo yo se poner, que como la hiciese daño lo pagaría.

\- Pero que dices Yoriko, ya estas con tus cosas. – disimulé el sonrojo que Haise me había dejado y el que me estaba formando, sólo con pensar su nombre mis mejillas se ponían rojas. – Ese hombre es un investigador de la CCG, me vino a preguntar si sabía algo de unos ghouls que trabajaban en la cafería en la cual trabajaba. – mentí.

\- ¡Ahhh! ¿Aún siguen con eso? Pensaba que ya habían acabado con ello cuando los mataron. –

Aún seguía triste por su muerte, Anteiku fue todo para ella después de la muerte de sus padres y que su hermano se fuese a Aogiri.

\- Al parecer no. –

\- Menos mal que no te comieron Touka-chan, tuviste suerte. –

\- O que sabían que si lo intentaban iban a acabar muy mal – eché una de mis miradas amenazantes acompañada de una sonrisa picarona.

\- Es verdad – Se rio. Ambas rieron. – Por cierto Touka-chan…yo venía a decirte una cosa. – miró hacia el suelo.

\- ¿el qué? – se separó de la puerta. – Pasa Yoriko pasa, siéntate y cuéntame, ahora te sirvo una taza de café. – le ofreció la entrada.

\- Gracias Touka-chan- Yoriko se sentó en el sofá que había junto a uno de los sillones donde Touka había tenido ese momento con Haise.

Recogió las tazas de café que había sobre la mesa. Yoriko seguía mirando el suelo. ¿Qué tendría que decirme Yoriko? Por su cara debía de ser algo malo, ¿pero el qué? ¿Acaso se había quedado embarazada? Un hijo siempre es una buena noticia, pero estaban a mitad de curso, además cuando tendría que empezar las prácticas de cocina no podría realizarlas ya que tendría que cuidar de su hijo recién nacido y el padre estaba en la misma clase que ella, sabía, por lo que le había dicho Yoriko, que tenía un trabajo a tiempo parcial en una tienda, pero aun con eso no llegaba para comprar una casa.

Llevó las tazas a la mesa, ella se sentó en el sofá junto a Yoriko.

Yoriko dio un sorbo al café, dejó la taza en la mesa, se giró hacia su amiga.

\- ¿Qué pasa Yoriko? – dijo una Touka preocupada.

Levantó la vista y dibujó una sonrisa en su cara.

\- Me caso…Me caso Touka-chan. – Los ojos de la peli-azul cambiaron a unos abiertos como platos, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro. No podía creerlo, su mejor amigo se iba a casar con la persona que amaba, era una enorme noticia. Abrazó fuerte a su amiga.

\- ¡Felicidades! – Exclamó – es una grandísima noticia, pero ¿por qué pusiste esa cara? Me asustaste. – la soltó de aquel abrazo.

\- Quería gastarte una broma. – rio. Touka se acercó a ella y le dio un golpe con el dedo en la frente como solía hacer. - ¡Autch!-

\- Eso te pasa por darme sustos innecesarios. – ambas se miraron y rieron.

\- Quiero que seas la dama de honor Touka-chan. – la joven asintió.

\- Será todo un honor ser tu dama de honor Yorico. –

\- Pero me tienes que hacer un favor. – la miró con picardía.

\- ¿Cu-Cual?- la miraba asustaba, a ver que alocado favor tenía que hacerla, cuando Yoriko ponía esa cara significaba problemas para ella.

\- Tienes que ir con una acompañante - ¡¿QUÉ?! Bueno siempre podía pedirle a Yomo que fuera su acompañante, tampoco era un problema. – Pero… - uyyy un pero, esto es malo, un pero en medio de una frase de Yoriko con esa cara, tierra trágame, a ver que locura iba a decir ahora. – pero ese acompañante tiene que ser tu novio, no vale que sea Yomo. - ¡¿QUEEEEEEE?! Ahora era mi cara la que era un cuadro.

\- ¡¿UN NOVIO?! – Como eres Yoriko. Suspiró. - ¿Pero yo de donde saco uno? Entre la cafetería y la universidad no he tenido mucho tiempo en socializar. –

\- Podrías llevar a ese investigador que ha venido a preguntarte eso. – giñó un ojo. Mi cara se puso roja, intenté ocultar el sonrojo con los mechones de mi pelo. – Es guapo y se le ve que es majo.

¿Llevar a Haise de acompañante? Una idea impensable. Le había dicho de llevar su relación en secreto, llevarle como acompañante a la boda sería dar el cante, la gente hablaría y Yomo se enteraría, normalmente le daría igual si es otro chico, pero siendo él. Suspiró. No sabía qué hacer.

\- ¿Que dices Touka-chan? ¿Lo invitarás? No podrás ser la dama de honor si no le llevas. –

Debía de contestar. Maldita Yoriko, metiéndome en situaciones vergonzosas.

\- Está bien. – Pero entonces recordó, que podía poner como excusa que no tenía su número de teléfono, no había ninguna tarjeta suya, más que nada no le había dado ninguna. – no tengo su número de teléfono y no me acuerdo de su nombre, asique no podré contactar con él, lo siento Yoriko.

La peli-naranja puso de nuevo su cara picaresca.

\- De eso no te preocupes Touka-chan – sacó algo de detrás suyo. Era una tarjeta. ¿El maldito me había dejado una tarjeta de contacto? Pero si ya tenía su número de teléfono y él es mío. – al parecer él te dejó una tarjeta de contacto. ¡Oh!- Yoriko se sorprendió. Miraba atónita el reverso de la tarjeta.- Pero si…-pausó. Su cara pícara volvió, seguro que nunca se fue– si tiene un mensaje para ti.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – La cara se le puso de un rojo intenso. Aquel maldito e idiota no solo había dejado una tarjeta de contacto, que es algo innecesario, sino que lo había hecho para dejarla un mensaje. Casi le da algo. Rápido intentó coger la tarjeta, pero Yoriko se percató de las intenciones de la peli –azul, esquivó aquel agarre levantándose y saliendo de aquel rincón quedando enfrente de la mesa y el sofá.

\- Vamos a ver lo que dice. – Se aclaró la garganta. –

_Querida Touka-chan, gracias por lo de antes, te llamaré esta noche._

_Te quiero 3_

\- ¡OHHHHH! ¿Con qué no conoces a ese chico, eh? Mentirosa – se acercó a ella. – Tú estás saliendo con él y no me lo has querido decir, mala.

Maldito idiota, la que le esperaba cuando lo volviese a ver. Los colore volvieron a mí.

\- Si, lo siento Yoriko, no quería decírselo a nadie, porque Yomo-san se podría enterar y como él es un investigador de ghouls me obligaría a dejarlo de ver y no quiero. – dijo mirando al suelo.

\- Entonces lo que me estás diciendo esque ese investigador es tu novio, ¿no? –

\- Si Yoriko, ese investigador es mi novio. – ¡Ale! Ya lo había dicho. Ya qué más daba, la había descubierto. Suspiró.

\- ¿Lleváis mucho saliendo? – la peli-naranja se sentó junto a su amiga.

\- Un día, desde ayer para ser exacta. –

\- ¿Y ya lo has hecho con él? ¿Ya os habéis acostado? Si solo lleváis un día saliendo. –

\- ¡No! No digas tonterías, aún no. – su sonrojo volvió al recordar aquel momento en que iban a hacerlo, a pesar de que ella no quería.

\- Entonces… ¿qué quiso decir con lo de gracias por lo de antes? Eso sólo puede significar una cosa. –

\- El café – La respuesta fue rápida, ya se había previsto aquella pregunta.

\- ¿El café? –

\- Si, como el que preparo está delicioso quería uno sin tener que pagar por ello. – La excusa fue buena.-

\- ¡Ahhh! Si, la verdad es que el café que preparas está delicioso. – tomó de nuevo su taza y le dio un sorbo.

\- ¿Cuándo tenéis previsto casaros? – Cambió de tema rápido.

\- Pues…hemos pensado prepararlo todo después de las prácticas, cuando tengamos un trabajo estable, mientras ahorraremos para poder comprar algunas como el vestido o lo anillos. – dio otro sorbo a su café.

\- Eso es genial, así podrás centrarte en tus estudios y acabar la carrera, que me ha dicho un pajarito que los platos que preparas son deliciosos, espero que lo sean más que lo que me dabas en la escuela.-

\- De eso estate segura Touka-chan. – Levantó el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación. Ambas rieron.

Se pasaron horas hablando de sus cosas y de cómo tenía pensado celebrar la boda.

\- Adiós Touka-chan. – Se despidió Yoriko- me ha encantado poder haber hablado contigo, tenía que decírtelo la primera sí o sí.

\- A mí también. – sonrió.

\- Cuando ese investigador te lo pida y aceptes corre a decírmelo, ¿vale? –

\- ¿¡QUÉ?! – Ya había planeado mi futuro con él sin pedírselo. Ya sabía que Yoriko era así. – Mira que eres tonta. Adiós Yoriko –

Levantó el dedo pulgar de nuevo. Levantó el paso y se fue.

Touka cerró la puerta detrás de ella, apoyando la espalda en ella y cayéndose poco a poco hasta sentarse en el suelo. Al final con tanta interrupción no había podido terminar la tarea. Recogió la mesa y lavó las tazas. Era ya hora de comer, con tanto café ya no tenía hambre, tal vez luego coma, terminó de lavar las tazas de café, se secó las manos, se arregló el pelo y se puso a terminar la tarea al fin.

Estuvo toda la tarde con ella hasta al fin terminarla, los constantes pensamientos de lo que había ocurrido esa mañana la distraían por eso estuvo hasta tarde con la tarea.

Su móvil vibró de nuevo. Era él de nuevo. La había dejado otro mensaje.

_Hola, Touka-chan._

_¿Viste mi nota? ¿Estas preparada para continuar lo de esta mañana?_

_Haise._

Ese idiota, claro que había visto su nota, mejor dicho la había escuchado.

Si iba a venir tendría que decirle que no quería dar otro paso con él, quería ir despacio, con paciencia, ir deprisa y a lo loco podría ser peligroso, él tenía que entenderlo.

_Claro que he visto tu nota, mejor dicho, la he oído. Mi amiga la encontró y me la leyó._

_Eres idiota, la que te espera cuando vengas._

_Touka. _

Cuando viniese se iba a enterar, hacerla eso, ponerla en vergüenza delante de su amiga, desearía no haberla escrito. El móvil volvió a vibrar.

_Uyy, ¿me vas a sermonear o directamente me vas a castigar?_

_Por cierto estoy en la puerta ya._

¿Ya estaba en la puerta? Es muy rápido. Se dirigió a la puerta, cogió aire y abrió la puerta. Lo miró con mala cara.

\- Ya estoy aquí para el sermón, ¿o acaso me vas a castigar? –

\- idiota – se dio la vuelta y se fue hasta la sala de estar.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él.

\- Veo que al final no será ninguna de las dos. –

\- ¿Qué quieres? ¿A qué has venido?-

\- ¿No te acuerdas? – Se abalanzó sobre ella, besándola el cuello.

\- Ha-Haise…no…- dijo entre gemidos.

\- ¿No quieres continuar con lo esta mañana?- siguió besándola el cuello, metió sus manos entre su camisa.

\- Si pero…- no podía pensar si él seguía haciéndole eso.

\- Entonces…- Desabrochó su camisa de un tirón, rodeó su cintura y la tiró hacia él.

¡NO! ¡No quería llegar tan lejos! Pero otra vez aquella sensación era tan agradable.

**Bueno, ahí lo dejo, lo dije antes, me he levantado marvada. En un principio no quería hacer un lemon demasiado pronto, solo llevan un día juntos, pero como seguro que me matarán al siguiente cap ya lo haré lemon, pero habrá un transcurso de tiempo.**

**Gracias por los favs, reviews y follows.**

**Nos vemos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí teneis lo que tantos habeis estado esperando la muerte de Haise. ** **OK NO. ¡QUE ERA BROMA! ERA UNA PEQUEÑA BROMA, NADA MÁS. ¡NO! DEJAD ESOS BATES Y LAS MOTOSIERRAS... ¡SOCORROOOOOO!** ***aparezco llena de heridas y moratones*** **Está bien, ahora enserio, aquí teneis vuesto lemon.** **ADVERTENCIA: LEMON** **Nos leemos abajo si llego viva.**

**Capítulo 9**

Haise sigue acariciando todo su cuerpo. Touka no deja de gemir.

\- Haise…para…por favor. – decía entre gemidos mientras intentaba deshacerse de esos brazos que la rodeaban.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no quieres? – Haise paró ante las súplicas de la joven.

\- ¡NO! – gritó. – Es demasiado pronto aún. – puso una mirada fija en él.

\- Está bien. No haré nada. – se colocó la camisa. –

\- Lo siento Haise-kun, se las ganas que tienes, pero solo llevamos un día saliendo. – se abrochó la camisa y se colocó el pelo. – Vayamos despacio por favor.

\- Está bien. – Haise se abalanzó hacia ella abrazándola. – Lo siento por ser así, a veces no controlo el monstruo que hay en mí, por favor Touka-chan perdóname.

¿Acaso estaba llorando? Correspondió aquel abrazo con ternura.

\- No pasa nada idiota.-

Se separó de ella para mirarla.

-Me has llamado idiota. – dijo asombrado.

\- ¿No me dijiste que ese era tu nombre? ¿No ibas a decir a tus superiores que ese era tu nuevo nombre? – sonrió.

Se quedó observándola. ¿Cómo habría sido tan tonto de ponerse así? Aunque aquella faceta pervertida de Kaneki nunca la había visto, supo reconocer esa facilidad de disculparse y de llorar que tenía. Estaba segura que ese era Kaneki, aunque ahora se llamase de otra forma y fuese parte de la CCG. Lo abrazó fuerte, quería estar entre sus brazos. Haise correspondió el abrazo abrazándola fuerte. Hundió su cabeza en su cuello y ella en su pecho, aquella era una escena muy tierna de ver.

No sabían por cuanto tiempo estuvieron abrazados, ¿minutos? ¿Un par de horas tal vez? Ambos cortaron aquel abrazo, se miraron el uno al otro, sus cabezas empezaron a inclinarse, acercándose poco a poco a la del otro, unieron sus labios en uno solo, Haise puso una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de la peli-azul, ella por su parte puso sus brazos detrás del cuello del investigador, rodeándolo.

Haise cortó aquel beso.

\- Te quiero Touka-chan. –

\- Yo a ti también Haise-kun.- juntaron sus frentes, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados. Ambos separaron sus cabezas.

\- Será mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde y mañana tienes clases, asique no quiero ser el culpable de que llegues tarde. – rompió aquel abrazo.

\- Sí, será lo mejor, aunque me enviarás un mensaje cuando llegues, ¿no? – Ambos se dirigían a la puerta.

\- Dalo por hecho, Touka-chan.- se dibujó una sonrisa en su cara.

\- Adiós Haise-kun. –

\- Adiós Touka-chan. – se acercó a ella. – ya nos veremos.- unieron sus labios de nuevo, pero sólo en un breve instante. Haise abrió la puerta y se fue, sin antes hacer el mismo gesto de despedida que le hizo a Yoriko cuando se fue. No dejó de mirarle hasta que se cerró la puerta de su piso.

Al final había sido capaz de decírselo a pesar de aquella sensación que la hacía sentir. Puede que el Kaneki de ese momento no era realmente él, no sabía cómo era Kaneki cuando se excitaba, o posiblemente así era el Kaneki albino, quién sabe.

Se fue a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama, ese día también fue un día con muchas emociones. Se rio para sí misma, parece ser que Kaneki, ahora llamado Haise, había hecho de su vida una aventura, como antes hacía, puso su brazo en su frente, miraba al techo, pensaba en todas aquellas veces que Kaneki les había metido en problemas.

Su móvil vibró, le había mandado un mensaje.

_Ya llegué ;)_

_Mientras iba a casa he pensado que podríamos salir a comer un día, ¿qué te parece?_

_Haise_

¿Ir a cenar? ¿Pero a un restaurante? Tendría que esforzarse más para no vomitar delante de él y que era lo peor de todo, no podría ir al baño del restaurante a devolver lo comido, aunque si tenía suerte podría hacerlo sin que se notase, tendría que aguantar hasta terminar toda la comida para poder ir, es un follón esto de que tu estómago no pueda digerir la comida humana, los problemas que se ahorrarían, pero que se le iba a hacer, suspiró. Pero él era medio ghoul, lo que significaría que él también tendría que aguantar lo mismo que ella, se iba a arriesgar a pagar una mala comida sólo por ella, que atento. Se dispuso a responderle, pero se acordó que tenía que decirle lo que Yoriko la "pidió" que fuese él a su boda como acompañante de la dama de honor, que lata.

_Está bien, ya te diré cuando puedo._

_Por cierto, mi amiga, la que vino antes…vino para decirme que se casaba y me ha pedido que sea su dama de honor, pero quiere que lleve a un acompañante… ¿me harías hacerme el favor de ser mi acompañante?_

_Touka._

Colocó el móvil en la mesilla que había al lado de la cama. Volvió a su posición inicial, con el brazo sobre su frente, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando hasta quedarse dormida.

…

Las semanas pasaron, hasta que pasaron un par de meses de aquella noche. La relación entre Touka y Haise se fue consolidando. Haise había aceptado a ser su acompañante en la boda de su amiga. Habían salido unas cuantas veces ya, normalmente un par de veces por semana, había cogido el hábito de quedar los sábados por la noche en la casa de uno y hacer una noche de cine, escogían una película de cualquier género y tapándose con una manta la veía juntos, había ocasiones que uno de los dos se quedaba dormido y pasaban la noche juntos, normalmente era siempre, bien porque realmente se dormía o porque se hacían los dormidos para poder pasar la noche juntos los dos.

Poco a poco se iba acercando el día en el cuál ambos se unirían como uno solo, era ella ahora la impaciente, ya había llegado el momento, pero siempre que lo había intentado era Haise quien la decía que aún era pronto. El Viernes cumplían 3 meses, Haise ese día tenía misión asique decidieron posponerlo al Sábado. Habían estado hablando y habían decidido que ese día se unirían como uno sólo, que ese día sería un día muy especial para ellos.

La semana se hizo eterna e intensa, siempre que iban a celebrar algo o tener una cita especial, los días anteriores a esta se hacían eternos y aburridos. Había estado de exámenes pero justo el Jueves acabó y hasta dentro de unos meses después no volvería a tener otros. Por fin llegó el día, por fin llegó el Sábado, se había comprado un conjunto especial, quería estar sexy para él.

Se suponía que era Sábado de cine, pero lo cambió por una cena ligera y sencilla para que los dos lo pudiesen digerir. Había colocado un unas velas en la mesa para dar más romanticismo al asunto. Se arregló, tenía en su habitación, preparado, el conjunto sexy que se iba a poner para aquella noche.

Su móvil vibró, le había escrito un mensaje.

_ Ya estoy llegando. Por fin llegó el día que tanto hemos estado aguardando._

_Estoy ansioso de llegar, llegaré en 5 minutos._

_Te quiero _

_Tu idiota._

Ahora Haise se despedía diciendo tu idiota, le había llamado tantas veces idiota que ahora se lo llamaba a sí mismo.

Terminó de prepararlo todo, sirvió la cena, constaba de un revuelto de setas con trozos de ternera, de beber agua y de postre…bueno el postre sería ella.

Llamaron al timbre, fue a abrir, era él, llevaba puesta una camisa negra entre abierta, que seguro que antes de entrar se había entre abierto, unos jeans negros y unos zapatos negros también, estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Su caballero ha llegado- dice Haise con una reverencia.

Lo mira de arriba abajo sujetando la puerta. Levanta una ceja.

\- Deja de hacer el tonto idiota y pasa. – se apartó para que pasase.

Haise entra, Touka cierra la puerta, Haise se quedó detrás de ella sujetándola por la cintura.

\- estas esplendida Touka-chan. – metió su cabeza en su ello.

\- idiota…- se acurrucó en él, puso su mano en su mejilla. Haise la dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Tengo una idea. – giró a Touka poniéndola enfrente a él, acercó su cara y subió su rostro poniendo su mano en su barbilla. – ¿Qué te parece si dejamos la cena y pasamos directamente a la acción? – Dio un beso a la joven.

\- ¿Acaso quieres pasar directamente al postre? – le susurró.

\- Será que me encantan los dulces. – puso su mano en su mejilla y la empezó a besar por en cuello.

No podía resistirlo se abalanzó sobre el besándolo apasionadamente, rodeó su cuello mientras seguía besándolo, él la cogió de la cintura, ella lo empujaba hacia atrás, paró en seco el beso.

\- espera un momento, espera aquí- se fue corriendo a su habitación, se tenía que poner aquel conjunto que se compró. Salió de la habitación con una pose sexy apoyándose al marco de la puerta. –

Haise estaba atontando, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, se quedó embobado mirando a la hermosa joven que tenía frente a él. Se acercó a él.

\- ¿Qué te parece? – una pequeña risa se le escavó al verle la cara que tenía.

\- To-Tou-Touka…- se le cortó la voz, se aclaró la voz. – estas realmente…- las palabras no le salían. No podía aguantar más al final Touka soltó una carcajada.

\- Tú cara eres muy divertida, sabía que este conjunto te iba a gustar, idiota – no paraba de reír.

Haise sale del shock.

\- ¿eh? S-Si…- miró como Touka no paraba de reírse de él. – Para ya, no hace gracia. –

\- a mi sí que me hace gracia, lo siento pero no puedo parar.-

\- ahh ¿sí? Pues haré que pares – la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la habitación mientras la besaba. La dejó en la cama poniéndose él encima mientras seguía besándola. El conjunto que llevaba se componía de un camisón negro transparente, debajo de este levaba un sujetador y una braga del mismo color.

Puso su mano en su mejilla y la siguió besando, poco a poco fue bajando su mano hasta llegar a sus piernas que acariciaba suavemente, podía notar como Touka callaba sus gemidos en aquel beso, en aquel beso cuyas lenguas se unían para jugar. Cortó aquel beso para comenzar a besar su cuello dando pequeños mordisquitos en él, la peli-azul se estremecía, apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Haise y de un tirón abrió la camisa descubriendo sus tonificados músculos que no dudó en manosearlos, Haise siguió besándole el cuello, aunque poco a poco iba bajando pasándose por sus pechos, levantó el camisón y se lo quitó, ahora tenía que quitarla el sujetador, antes de hacerlo se recreó un poco besando la superficie de estos y metiendo la mano por debajo de sujetador tocado uno de sus pechos, Touka gimió, no había dejado de gemir desde que Haise comenzado. El sujetador se quitaba por delante asique con un solo dedo, tiró de él y lo abrió mostrando los pechos de la peli-azul, masajeó y besó sus pechos, mordió sus pezones haciendo que la peli-azul se arquease y gimiese. Por su parte, ella había colocado las manos en la espalda de él, apretando las manos y las uñas en ella, haciendo algún que otro arañazo.

\- Como me sigas arañándome de esa forma me voy a desangrar, Touka-chan. –

\- Quejica – con un notable sonrojo en la cara le echó una de sus miradas picaronas.

\- Te vas a enterar – gruñó.

Siguió bajando besando su vientre sin dejar de manosear, esta vez con una mano, los pechos de la peli-azul, bajó hasta la intimidad de la joven, miró a la joven y con una risa pícara empezó a besar aquella zona, la joven gimió arqueando su cuerpo. Con ayuda de la mano que estaba usando para manosear los pechos de la joven quitó aquella prenda de aquella zona que en un momento iba a humedecerse, lo hizo sin dejar de besar aquella zona. Antes de profundizar con aquella zona se quitó la camisa por completa, también los zapatos y los jeans que ya le empezaban a apretar su zona íntima.

Subió hasta la cara de la joven para fundirse con ella en un fugaz beso, pero mientras hacía aquello, con una de sus manos empezó a masajear la zona íntima inferior de la joven, apagando sus gemidos en aquel beso.

\- te dije que lo ibas a pagar. –

\- ahh ¿sí? ¿Y cuándo empiezas? – dijo Touka entre gemidos.

\- No intentes ocultarlo, por la expresión de tu cara y los gemidos que pegas lo sabes. –

\- Men-mentira…- arqueó su cuerpo.

\- ¿mentira?- rio pícaramente de nuevo. –

Iba bajando hasta la intimidad de la joven dando pequeños mordiscos, haciendo que cada vez más y más se estremeciese, hasta que llegó a su zona íntima. Abrió los labios de su vagina, empezó a lamerlos lentamente, primero con uno y continuó con el otro. La joven no dejaba de arquease, de gemir y jadear, cuando aquella zona estuvo suficiente húmeda pasó a su clítoris, jugaba con él con los dedos y con la lengua, los gemidos de Touka se hicieron más frecuente y con un tono de voz más alto.

\- Ha-Haise-kun- gimió su nombre.

Metió uno de sus dedos por el orificio de la joven, esto hizo que la joven arquease más la espalda, viendo la reacción de la joven metió otro de sus dedos, los metió y los sacó en repetidas ocasiones, se estremecía por momentos. Sus calzoncillos le apretaban mucho.

\- Touka-chan ya estás muy húmeda y yo no puedo con esta presión que hay en mi zona íntima, voy a entrar. – Touka asintió, echó la cabeza para atrás, era la primera vez que lo hacía asique iba a dolerla. Él ya sabía que era su primera vez, el de él también lo era. –Tranquila intentaré que no te duela, pero deberás aguantar.- Se quitó el calzoncillo dejando ver la enorme erección que tenía, juntó su intimidad con la de ella, para que ésta se humedeciese un poco y así doliese menos.

Juntó sus labios junto a los de ella mientras, con ayuda de una de sus manos, metía su pene en la cavidad de la joven. Primero metió solo la punta, la joven apagó su gemido en el beso, cuando la peli-azul ya se acostumbró a la punta, el joven metió poco a poco el resto del pene el aquel lugar, se hubiese oído el grito de la joven si no fuese porque Haise la seguía besando.

\- Has aguantado bien el dolor de metértelo por primera vez, ahora solo tendrás que acostumbrarte y el dolor irá desapareciendo. – La joven asintió con la cabeza, pero elevó su cabeza hasta que sus labios se uniesen de nuevo.

Haise empezó a hacer envestidas suaves y lentas, la joven gritaba de dolor por aquella primera vez, pero al estar besando al joven, sólo Haise los oyó. Poco a poco, mientras la joven se iba acostumbrando a las envestidas y el dolor se le iba pasando, iba aumentando la velocidad, ahora Touka no gritaba de dolor, ahora gemía de placer, el placer que le daba sentir a Haise dentro de ella.

Las envestidas de Haise iban en aumento, eran cada vez más rápidas y más fuertes, aquello le gustaba, seguía arañando su espalda a pesar de sus quejas, él por su parte mordía y jugaba con los pezones de ella. No paraba de gemir, de arquear su cuerpo y de estremecerse, iba a llegar al orgasmo de un momento a otro.

\- Haise…me voy a… -

\- Yo también…- decía Haise entre gemidos. Abrazó a la peli-azul. Justó iba a dar la última envestida, la más fuerte, cuando se corrió, expulsó todo ese líquido dentro de ella. Ella al mismo tiempo también llegó al orgasmo, apretó el torso del joven con fuerza mientras sentía aquel líquido dentro de ella. Cuando todo el líquido fue expulsado sacó con cuidado su miembro del de ella. Ambos estaban exhaustos. Haise se tumbó al lado de la joven, estaban sudando, para no coger frio deshicieron la cama y se metieron dentro, Touka apoyó su cabeza en el torso del joven, él pasó su brazo por detrás de ella y la abrazó.

\- Ha estado muy bien, Haise-kun. –

\- Te lo dije – le dio un beso en la frente.

\- Te quiero Haise-kun –

\- y yo a ti Touka-chan. –

Ambos cerraron los ojos y quedaron enterrados en un profundo sueño.

**¿Qué tal el lemon? ¿Ya dejais de matarme? Encima que hoy os he traido dos caps. XD**

**Hubo alguien que me preguntó si era mentalmente equilibrada, creo que esto explica todo.**

**Gracias por los reviews y demás...nos vemos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo. Ya vi que el capítulo anterior os encantó. La verdad esque era la primera vez que escribía Lemon, pero, vuelvo a decir, parece que gustó asi que a lo mejor dentro de poco volveis a tener otro cap lemon.** **Este capítulo es más temático, es decir, que encontramos problemas de por medio.** **Espero que os guste.** **Nos leemos abajo.**

**Capitulo 10**

Un delicioso aroma a café inundó sus fosas nasales. Se dio la vuelta, con su mano toqueteó el colchón en busca de su acompañante, no estaba. Se levantó despacio, frotándose los ojos, buscó una camiseta larga que ponerse. Siguió aquel delicioso aroma hasta la cocina, Haise había hecho café.

\- Buenos días Touka-chan.- Tomó la taza de café

\- Gracias – dio un sorbo.

\- ¿Qué tal dormiste? –

\- Bien y ¿tú? –

\- Genial, como siempre que duermo a tu lado – La peli-azul se sonroja.

\- Idiota…-inundó su mirada en el café con una sonrisa.

Haise depositó su taza, ya vacía, y se dirigió a la joven. Sólo llevaba puesto sus pantalones, apartó la taza de café de la joven, la abrazó.

\- Touka-chan. – metió su cabeza en su cuello. –

\- Idiota…- correspondió el abrazo.

\- ¿Te he dicho que me gusta que me llames eso? – deshizo el abrazo y juntó su frente a la de ella.

\- solo unas cuantas veces. –

Puso sus manos en su espalda y la atrajo hacia él uniendo sus labios.

\- No llevas puesta tu ropa interior – dijo pasando sus manos por su espalda. - ¿Acaso quieres volver a provocarme?

\- Pensaba darme una ducha, pero puedes acompañarme si quieres – levantó una ceja.

\- Ya sabes que eso me encantaría pero no tengo ropa de cambio.

\- Te la puedo prestar, seguro que estas muy bien con una falda y un tanga acompañándola.-

\- No te diría yo que no. – levantó la cabeza recordando aquella vez que para una misión se tuvieron que disfrazar de mujer.

\- ¡Nah! Mejor otro día. – se volvieron a unir en otro beso. Coge a Touka de las piernas y se la sube a la cintura. La llevó hasta la encimera de la cocina en donde la sentó, mientras seguía besándola. Posó sus manos en la encimera mientras ella lo hacía en los hombros de él, se colocó entre sus piernas, metió las manos por dentro de su camiseta. Touka cogió aquellos fuertes brazos y los apartó cortando el beso.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – miró a la peli-azul.

\- Nada – miró hacia abajo con una sonrisa. – me voy a duchar. – se bajó de un saltó, se fue a su habitación a por la ropa de cambio y se fue a duchar, mientras Haise fue a la habitación a coger su ropa. En lo que ella se duchó, él recogió la cena que había preparado Touka para aquella noche. Estaba fregando los platos cuando Touka salió del baño con una camiseta, unos pantalones cortos y con una toalla en su cabeza. Le abrazó por la espalda apoyando su cabeza en ella. Ya se había puesto su camisa negra.

\- Touka-chan – dijo Haise fregado el último cacharro que le quedaba.- ¿Qué te apetece que hagamos hoy?

\- No sé, lo que tú quieras – dijo en un suspiro acurrucándose en su espalda. Haise se secó las manos y se dio la vuelta abrazando a la joven que ahora se acurrucaba en su pecho.

\- Podríamos ir al parque de atracciones –

\- por mi perfecto – despegó su cabeza dirigiendo su mirada a él. Volvió a poner su cabeza en su pecho, acurrucándose, él se limitó a abrazarla fuerte ya que la toalla le molestaba.

_En el parque de atracciones…_

\- ¡Buah! – Se sorprendió la peli-azul.- Es más grande de lo que pensaba.

\- ¿Acaso es tu primera vez aquí? – se rio

\- idiota – le soltó un puñetazo en el brazo.

\- ¡auch! Eso ha dolido – se frota el brazo. –

\- Eso te pasa por reírte de mí. – cruzó sus brazos y le apartó la mirada.

\- Lo siento, pero no había conocido a nadie que no hubiese ido al parque de atracciones. – se disculpó. Touka refunfuñó.

\- Bueno ¿y en dónde te quieres subir primero? –

Miró a todas las atracciones que había en su campo de visión. No sabía en cual montarse.

\- ¿Qué te parece si vamos mirando una a una las atracciones y ya tú decides si quieres montarte o no? –

\- Vale – asintió la peli-azul. Se dieron la mano y fueron mirando las atracciones.

\- ¿Podemos montarnos otra vez en es aquella montaña rusa? – dijo una chica con el pelo azul claro con el pelo sujeto con dos coletas.

…

\- Ya te has montado 5 veces, vayamos a comprar algo de comer que tengo hambre. – dijo un chico con una mirada un tanto escalofriante.

\- ¡Siiiiiii! ¡Chuches! – dijo la muchacha con un subidón de azúcar.

\- Eres de lo que no hay. – suspiró. – tenía que haber venido Mutsuki. – Ambos se dirigían a un puesto de algodón de crepes.

\- Recuerda que le dan miedo las atracciones, recuerda la última vez que vinimos.- Ambos cogieron un crepe de chocolate, se fueron a un banco a sentarse.

\- Es verdad. Ese día también fuimos con Haise. – recordó la peli-azul más tranquila.

\- Me pregunto qué estará haciendo. –

\- Me apuesto lo que quieras a que está en aquella cafetería intentando ligar de nuevo con aquella camarera. – dio un mordisco a su crepe.

\- Seguro, va casi todos los días. Pobre chica me compadezco de ella. – se rio el rubio.

\- Sí. Aguantar al jefe casi todos los días intentando ligar contigo debe de ser agotador. – también se rio. – Aunque el jefe es bueno, cuando se le mete algo no puede dejarlo. Cogió el cartón que le dieron para la crepe y lo lanzó a la papelera, entró.

\- Podríamos ayudarle con ella. –

\- mmm…podríamos, ella es mona y se ve amable, pero si ya después de 3 meses no le ha dicho que sí, es tontería, si estuviese interesada con él ya le habría dicho que sí y tendríamos al jefe con un ataque de hiperactividad eterna, ¿no crees? –

\- Hablando de eso ¿no has visto al jefe muy contento últimamente?-

\- A decir verdad, ayer se fue corriendo al salir del trabajo. –

\- ¿Habría quedado con ella al final? –

\- ¡Nah! Imposible. A lo mejor ayer sacaban algún libro nuevo que querría leer. –

\- Seguramente. – Tiró la servilleta de su crepe a la papelera también, pero falló. – chts. Vámonos a otra atracción.

\- ¡Bieeennnn! – el subidón de azúcar volvió a la chica.

…

\- ¿Estás segura de esto Touka-chan? –

\- Sí, quiero montar en esta. – los nervios se reflejaban en su cara.

\- Esta atracción es muy fuerte, la gente sale mareada de esta. Me acuerdo cuando me monté con mis compañeros, menos Saiko, esa chica no le teme a ninguna, incluso se montó otra vez. –

\- Adivino, tú echaste la papilla y seguro que gritabas como una niña. – le echó una mirada pícara. Quería distraerse para no pensar en ello, aunque aquella historia hizo que sus nervios aumentasen. Haise se sonrojó y giró su rostro.

\- No. –

\- No, qué va. –

\- Cuando salgas de esta atracción me entenderás. – La atracción empezó a moverse. Era una de esas atracciones con muchos lupings, alta velocidad y con los pies colgados, además en sí el vagón da vueltas sobre sí mismo.

\- te odio – dijo una Touka mareada.

\- te lo dije – la estaba sujetando ya que ella por si sola ya no era capaz de andar. – vamos a sentarnos en aquel banco. – señaló uno de los bancos que había cerca.

Touka no dijo nada. Haise la subió a su espalda, se dirigió al banco, la acomodó en él, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Él también necesitaba sentarse, aunque ya estaba algo acostumbrado a aquella atracción.

\- Voy a por algo de beber, tú descansa aquí. Sí es que te lo dije. –

\- No tengo fuerzas para insultarte. – se acercó a ella y la besó la frente. Haise se fue.

\- ¡Eh chicos! ¡Mirad! – dijo uno de los chicos de un grupo de amigos mirando a Touka.

\- ¡Ohhhh! Es preciosa. – dijo otro de ellos. – y está sola.

\- ¿por qué no nos acercamos? – dijo el chico que se había fijado en ella.

\- Vamos – dijo el líder del grupo de chicos. El grupo de 3 chicos se acercaron a Touka, que seguía mareada.

\- Hola hermosa. – dos de ellos se sentaron a su lado, mirándola de arriba abajo. Ella los ignoró.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No nos vas a hablar? – Touka siguió con su mareo. Uno de ellos la cogió de los hombros zarandeándola.

\- Dejadme en paz – soltó un manotazo al chico que la zarandeaba.

\- Tiene carácter la guapita esta. – dijo el líder. –

\- Vente con nosotros, haremos que ese carácter cambie. – dijo el que estaba sentado a su izquierda tirándola del brazo.

\- Dejadme en paz – dio un puñetazo en el estómago del que la estaba agarrando, soltándose de su agarre.

\- Que bruta – dijo retorciéndose por el suelo.

\- No me obliguéis a mataros. – les echó una de sus miradas maléficas.

\- uyyy que miedo da la guapita. Levanta Renzo, eres un quejica. – El chico que estaba en el suelo se levantó.

\- Duele enserio – aun retorciéndose.

\- Seguro que no duele, siempre te andas quejando por todo. – El chico de la derecha de Touka se puso detrás de ella, sentándose en el banco.

El líder, que estaba situado delante de ella, se dirigió a agarrarla, ella rápida como ninguna le fue a dar un puñetazo, él vio las intenciones y lo esquivó, seguidamente la empujo cayéndose hacia el otro chico que estaba detrás suyo, la cogió por los brazos haciendo que no se pudiese soltar.

\- Bien echo Itachi. Vámonos. – se levantó aun sujetándola. Ella no dejaba de moverse intentando escaparse. No podía sacar su kagune, había mucha gente y tampoco podía amenazarles poniendo los ojos de ghoul. Pegó un pisotón al joven que la agarraba, le dio un codazo y lo tiró al suelo.

\- ¿Itachi? ¿Qué pasa? – los otros dos jóvenes se dieron la vuelta. – así que te has vuelto a escapar, ¿eh? Maldita. – El líder de ellos puso los ojos negros y rojos, su amigo hizo lo mismo.

¿Eran ghouls? Eso eran problemas para ellos, ahora podía enseñar sus ojos de ghoul.

\- mira que bien me venís. – dijo poniendo los ojos de ghoul.

El otro chico que estaba en el suelo se levantó y se preparó para pelear.

\- Así que tú también eres un ghoul. –

\- Sí, pero por lo menos yo no soy tan tonta como para sacar tener la intención de sacar mi kakune delante de tanta gente, ¿no os parece? –

Ambos se echaron atrás.

\- Maldita. – sabían que llevaban razón, podría haber algún investigador por ahí. – Ya nos veremos, guapita.- Cambiaron sus ojos a unos normales y se fueron.

Haise llegó con las bebidas.

\- Veo que ya estas mejor. – le dio una botella de agua. – Por cierto, ¿quiénes eran esos?-

\- Nadie, unos idiotas que no saben cómo tratar con una dama. – Dio un sorbo a la botella.

\- ¿y a qué dama estaban acosando? – puso una mano en sus ojos haciendo como que buscaba a una chica.

\- Idiota. – le dio un golpe en el estómago, haciendo que se doblase.

\- Confirmado, él mareo se te ha pasado. – dijo entre risas. – Pero vuelvan a acosarte lo pagarán muy caro. – dirigió su mirada a sus ojos.

\- Haise-kun…- se sonrojó.

\- No quiero que hagan daño a la persona que más quiero. – los ojos de Touka se cristalizaron. Haise se acercó a ella, inclinando su cara para juntar sus labios con los de ella.

\- Pero mira que dos. – dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

**uyyyyyyy...¿De quién será aquella voz? *mirada marvada***

**Mañana ya lo sabres, mañana u otro día, porque a lo mejor mañana no me da tiempo a escribir ya que el Miércoles tengo un exámen práctico y tengo que repasar un poco, aunque intentaré tenerlo, en todo caso el Domingo tuvisteis doble ración y encima con Lemon, eso son por lo menos 3 días sin subir, ok no. Intentaré tenerlo lo juro.**

**Nos vemos ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**heiii, al final lo conseguí, hehe, es más cortito porque como dije estuve liada, pero tiene emoción, digamos que es comedia pura y dura, además de tensión al final de esta. Los problemas vuelve ouuu yeaaahhh! B-) ** **Nos leemos abajo**

**Capítulo 11**

_\- pero mira que dos – decía una voz detrás de ellos._

Cortaron aquel beso para ver de quién era aquella voz, por su puesto Haise ya la conocía. Aquella voz era de Shirazu su compañero rubio.

\- Nos teníamos que haber apostado algo – dijo la chica de las coletas.

\- ¿acaso no hicimos una apuesta ya a ver cuánto tiempo tardaba la chica en decirle que si?-

\- No, pero hubiese estado bien –

\- Shirazu, Saiko, ¿Cómo vosotros por aquí? – Preguntó Haise.

\- Eso deberíamos de preguntártelo a ti. – desvió la pregunta Shirazu

\- Sólo disfrutábamos de nuestro día libre. Te dejamos un mensaje para que vinieses incluso te llamamos, pero no contestabas. –

\- Ahora vemos que es porque estabas en buenas manos. – guiñó la chica de las coletas. Touka se sonrojó, miró hacia el suelo.

\- ¿me llamasteis? - Rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su pantalón buscando su móvil. – No lo encuentro, me lo debí de dejar en tu cas…- cortó aquella frase, su cara estaba roja, sabía que si terminaba aquella palabra, incluso sin haberla acabado estaba completamente seguro que ellos sabían dónde estaba su móvil.

\- Corrígeme si me equivoco Saiko, pero ¿el jefe acaba de decir que se ha dejado su móvil en casa de su novia? –

\- Sí, sí, has oído bien mi querido Shirazu. – ambos rieron.

\- menuda suerte – suspiró Haise. Touka observaba aquella conversión, viendo cómo picaban a su chico. Haise pasó su brazo por el cuello de ella atrayéndola hacia él. - ¡Si! ¡Estamos saliendo! ¿Y qué más da? Ni que yo fuese de piedra y no puede salir con nadie. –

\- No hemos dicho eso. –

\- Pues lo parecía. –

\- pero jefe – replicó el rubio.

\- Por cierto. – Touka cortó la divertida pelea. - ¿Ustedes dos son pareja? – señaló a los compañeros del investigador.

-¡¿QUUUÉEEEEEEE?!- ambos se quedaron petrificados- Como andan los dos solos en un parque de atracciones, según tengo entendido cuando un chico y una chica van juntos a un parque de atracciones es porque son pareja. – soltó una mirada picara que se podía leer en ella: _ya lo habéis avergonzado suficiente, ahora os vais a enterar, él es mío._

Haise se tuvo que sentar en un banco porque se moría de la risa.

\- Dios mío Touka-chan, como eres. – se limpiaba las lágrimas que le salían de tanto reír. Touka también comenzó a reírse viendo la cara que habían puesto aquellos dos.

Se estuvieron riendo por varios minutos.

Los dos investigadores se miraron petrificados. No sabían que decir. Miraron a la pareja enfurecidos, echaban humo por las orejas

\- Creo que me muero Touka-chan – dijo Haise colocando una mano en su vientre.

\- Esta vez te lo permito porque creo que moriremos los dos a manos de ellos. –

\- Entonces será mejor que huyamos. – cogió la mano de la peli-azul, ambos huyeron sin dejar de reír, estaban siendo perseguidos por Shirazu y Saiko que estaban hechos una furia por el comentario que había hecho Touka.

Les sacaban una cierta ventaja.

\- Touka-chan, ¡por aquí! - Haise tiró de ella y se subieron a una atracción, se habían montado en la noria. Ya dentro de la cabina suspiraron aliviados.

\- Por los pelos. No se habrán subido a la cabina que hay detrás de nosotros ¿no? – Haise se asomó a ver si estaba detrás de ellos.

\- No, no están. –

\- Menos mal, ya no podía más, me iba a caer por culpa de esta risa incontrolable. – rio brevemente.

\- Es que lo que dijiste fue muy gracioso. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió? –

\- Vi que te estaban incomodando con aquellas preguntas, y bueno, a mí también, así que decidí jugársela. Con mi chico solo me puedo meter yo. – suspiró orgullosa.

Haise rio.

\- entonces… ¿ahora tengo a una guardaespaldas en vez de una novia o tengo una novia guardaespaldas? –

\- ¿Ya empiezas con tus tonterías? ¿No es muy pronto para eso? –

\- Nunca es demasiado pronto para hacerte rabiar. – guiñó un ojo.

Touka se levantó a darle un puñetazo en el hombro, pero por culpa de la física, la cabina se movió hacia donde estaba sentado Haise, haciendo que la peli-azul se cayese encima suya.

\- ¿Estás bien Touka- chan? –

\- Si. No pensé en que la cabina se iba a mover. –

\- ¿y tú eres la que estudia en la universidad Kamii? No lo parece, sino lo habrías previsto. –

\- No me di cuenta ¿vale? – giró la cabeza enfada y con los brazos cruzados - Alguien hizo no darme cuenta de ello. –

\- ¿ah sí? ¿Y quién fue? –

\- Tú, idiota. – le gritó dándole al final el golpe en el hombro. Él se rio. – Cada día eres más idiota.

\- Eso es culpa tuya – miró a la joven – porque cada día me gustas más y más, y eso hace que me vuelvas más idiota.

\- No pongas escusas – seguía cruzada de brazos, enfadada.

\- Te juro que es la verdad – apoyó su cabeza en la de ella – Anda no te enfurruñes – besó su mejilla, poniendo una de las manos sobre la otra para atraerla hacia él.

\- Eres un caso perdido Haise-kun. – apoyó su cabeza en su cuello. Suspiró. Él la abrazó.

La cabina ya estaba llegando abajo.

\- Ya nos toca Touka-chan. –

\- Sólo espero que esos amiguitos tuyos no estén en la cola de la noria esperándonos –

\- yo también – se arrascó la barbilla.

Salieron de la cabina con mucho cuidado esperando que esos dos no estuviesen ahí.

\- Parece que no están. – confirmó Haise.

\- Bueno no pasa nada, si vienen ya sabes lo que toca. -

\- Eso parece. ¿Montamos mientras en otra atracción? Si luego, claro está, no acabas mareada ni nada. –

\- Idiota…Pues claro que no. –

\- Pues ¿qué te parece si vamos a esa? – señaló una pequeña montaña rusa.

\- Está bien. –

Fueron caminando de la mano hasta la montaña rusa, tuvieron que esperar una pequeña cola, pero pronto montaron. En esa ocasión no pasó nada, ambos salieron a pie y sin síntomas de mareo por parte de Touka. No fue la única en la que montaron, al final se les hizo tarde, no les dio tiempo a montarse en todas. No se volvieron a encontrar con Saiko y tampoco con Shirazu, se habrían aburrido de buscarles o se habrían ido.

Estaban sentados en un banco.

\- Ya es tarde, será mejor irse. – dijo el investigador a la peli-azul.

\- Sí, será lo mejor, con tantas emociones y carreras, estoy agotada – se apoyó en él.

El joven asintió – Si, fue un día bastante…- no pudo continuar la frase, algo le interrumpió, fue la respiración de la joven que se había dormido a su lado. – Como es…- dijo para sus adentros. La puso en su espalda, intentando que no se despertase, la llevó hasta su casa, cuando estaban ya a punto de llegar la despertó con un ligero movimiento de sus hombros.

\- ¡Ei! ¡Touka-chan! ¡Despierta! –

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?- respondió la joven frotándose los ojos.

\- Te dormiste. –

\- ¿¡EH!? – Se sonrojó - ¡¿Cómo?!

\- Se ve que las emociones fuertes no son lo tuyo, primero te mareas, luego nos metes en lios y ahora te duermes. Eres de lo que no hay. –

La peli-azul refunfuñó.

\- idiota. Todo es culpa tuya. –

\- ¿cómo que culpa mía? Yo te avisé de la atracción, lo de aquel comentario fue idea tuya, yo no te lo pedí y lo de quedarte dormida…yo que sepa no te he echado polvos mágicos para que te quedases dormida. – se queja el investigador

\- Lo sé, pero sigue siendo tu culpa. – le sacó la lengua, seguidamente echó su cuerpo para adelante, apoyando su cabeza en el cuello de él.

\- Eres agotadora. – suspiró el joven.

\- Para. – dijo la peli-azul en un tono suelto.

\- ¿eh? ¿Qué pasa? – la joven miraba hacia el frente con la mirada fija. No huno respuesta. Intuyendo que aquella mirada significaba que mirase hacia donde ella mirando y que seguramente los problemas vendrían de nuevo, miró hacia donde la joven está mirando.

Ahí estaba, apoyado en la pared del aquel edificio donde vivía la peli-azul, el mayor de sus problemas.

\- Yomo-san – dijo la joven.

**\\./ ¿Yomo-san? ¡No nos estropees el Touken otra vez! (bueno pienso realmente que lo salvó, asique matenme ya).**

**Como dije, comedia pura y dura. XD**

**Nos vemos mañana, que el Jueves no tengo clase ya que es fiesta asique tendré tiempo para hacer los capítulos que quiera ^^**

**¡Nos vemos! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEII! ¿Qué hay? Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo. Al final el examen de hoy lo suspendí por un problema al confundirme en la pregunta, ya que me confundí a la hora de desarroyar la práctica, bueno otra vez será **

**u.u**

**sólo diré que aquello no hizo que escribiese así la historia. Aunque esté decepcionada, me lo tomé con guasa ya que estar depre no sirve de nada a pesar del esfuerzo. *Consejo gratuito***

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**Capítulo 12**

_Ahí estaba, junto apoyado en la pared del edificio donde vivía, el mayor de sus problemas._

_\- Yomo-san – _

Se giró para ver a la feliz pareja. Si cara era todo lo contrario, una mirada seria y fría. Haise sabía lo que iba a pasar. La bajó de su espalda. Su expresión había cambiado, le estaba mirando de forma amenazante, pero él estaba nervioso, incluso podría decir que tenía miedo de Yomo-san. No sería raro, a veces era mejor enfrentarse a Aogiri entero que a Yomo-san con aquella mirada. Me cogió de la mano para que me tranquilizase, hizo bien, estaba apretando tan fuerte mi puño que ya me estaba haciendo daño. Nadie dijo nada por unos minutos. El duelo de miradas seguía, un duelo en el cual yo también participé, se podría decir que aquel duelo de miradas sólo participábamos Yomo-san y yo, de vez en cuando miraba a Haise, queriendo que se largase, sólo quería hablar conmigo, bueno hablar, echarme la mayor de las broncas. Yomo- se acercó hacia nosotros, caminaba hacia donde estaba yo, Haise se colocó delante de mí, aun sin soltarme la mano, el que apretaba la mano ahora era él, dolía, pero no me quejé.

\- Quiero hablar con ella. – Yomo-san dirigió su mirada en Haise, mirándole fijamente en los ojos.

\- Si tienes algo que decir, dínoslo a los dos – dijo con un tono amenazante.

\- Haise… – susurró Touka.

\- No quiero hablar contigo –

\- Y yo no quiero que hables con ella. –

\- Soy yo el que no quiere que tú hables con ella. Nuca más. – Cogió del otro brazo a la joven. – Vámonos Touka-chan. – fue parado en seco, pero no fue Haise quien le paró.

\- ¡No! ¡No quiero! –

\- ¡Vamos he dicho! – Yomo-san ya había elevado su tono de voz. Cuando lo elevaba significaba que iba a desear que la tierra se la tragase.

\- Ella ha dicho que no. – amenazó Haise. Intentando que soltase el brazo de la joven.

\- Pero yo soy su hermano mayor, estoy a cargo de ella, y digo que nos vamos. – quitó la mano del joven que agarraba su brazo y de un tirón hizo que soltase su mano de la mano de ella. – Vámonos, no lo vuelvo a decir. – Veía como se alejaba de ella. Veía como ella estaba a punto de llorar, sabía lo que la esperaba y de cierto modo él también. No podía hacer nada más, en ese momento se sintió un inútil, sólo agachó la cabeza y se fue en cuanto ella desapareció de su vista junto a su hermano.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él.

\- ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo? ¿Qué te dije sobre él? Da igual que se le parezca. Seguramente que no sea él. Espero a ver llegado a tiempo antes de hayáis hecho algo impropio. – Touka desvió su mirada. La miró con una expresión de enfado que nunca le había visto. - ¡¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO?! – calmó su enfado. – Ya da igual, lo que hayáis hecho, porque no lo volverás a ver. –

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamó la joven. – No puedes prohibirme eso.

\- Te lo prohíbo y ya está, te acompañaré a casa todas noches cuando cerremos, y espérate que no te vaya a buscar a clase también. Los fines de semana trabajarás los Sábados enteros y los Domingos iré a tu casa a pasar el día, ¿entendido? –

Dirigió su mirada en el suelo, sus mejillas estaban empapadas de lágrimas.

\- No. Él…él no es peligroso, además sé que es él. Él es medio ghoul, me lo dijo. – le miró con furia, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos. –

\- No es el único investigador de un ojo. –

\- ¿qué? –

\- Hay más como él, la CCG está capturando a ghouls de un solo ojo, que Aogiri está creando, convirtiéndoles en investigadores, de momento sólo tienen a cuatro investigadores medio ghouls medio humanos. –

Estaba temblando, no se podía creer aquello, no la había dicho nada. Se sentía abatida, cayó al suelo de rodillas con la cabeza baja, intentaba olvidar aquellas palabras, no podía ser aquello cierto, después de todo lo vivido…todo aquel tiempo que habían pasado juntos… ¡No! No podía ser todo aquello una mentira, aunque él no fuese Kaneki le amaba y ella a él.

\- Lo siento Touka – se acercó a ella – lo siento por tener que decirte eso, pero ahora verás que llevo razón y que será mejor que no lo vuelvas a ver, por tu bien, por el nuestro, por Anteiku. – se puso a su altura, la puso una mano sobre su cabeza y la acarició esta. – Si es él realmente ya verás como vuelve a nosotros, ya verás como nos recordará, te recordará a ti y volveréis a estar juntos como antes. –

\- ¡NO!- gritó - ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! – repitió reiteradamente dando el golpes en el suelo con cada vez más y más lágrimas en los ojos. - ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! ¡ESTAS MINTIENDO!-

\- ¡TOUKA-CHAN! – La cogió por los hombros zarandeándola para a continuación darla un tortazo en la cara. Miró atónita como Yomo-san la había soltado aquel guantazo. – Sabes perfectamente que lo que digo es cierto.

Touka volvió a mirar al suelo, puso una de sus manos sobre su mejilla dolorida, sus lágrimas no habían cesado de salir. Yomo se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta para irse.

\- Lo siento, sé que duele pero debemos de ser fuertes. – abrió la puerta y se fue.

No se podía mover, no tenía ánimos para nada. Aquel genial día, que había ido por primera vez al parque de atracciones, que había ido con él, esa experiencia fue de lo mejor…se había ennegrecido completamente. ¿La habría estado usado acaso? ¿Su amor era sincero? ¿Todos aquellos vividos eran falsos?

Se levantó como pudo, fue a su cama, ahí se tumbó. Las pesadillas volverían mucho más dolorosas que antes porque ahora no sabía si confiar o no en él, más que eso, tenía que olvidarse de él por el bien de todos, como Yomo la dijo. Se pasó toda la noche llorando.

_Al día siguiente…_

Su despertador sonó como lo hacía todos los días que ella tenía clases. No tenía ganas de levantarse, casi ni de apagar la alarma, pero eso hacía que le doliese más la cabeza, ya la dolía después de pasarse toda la noche llorando. Ese día estaba por no ir a clase, no podía, estaba agotada. Apagó la alarma y siguió durmiendo, aunque no podía, seguía pensando a lo del día anterior, aquella experiencia horrible. El agua volvió a aparecer en sus ojos, dolía tanto…aunque debía seguir su vida del día a día, ya había decidido que ese día no iría a clase, ni a trabajar, se quedaría ahí echando toda su rabia y tristeza que llevaba dentro y ya al día siguiente más relajada iría a clase, necesitaba un día por lo menos para poder pensar en qué hacer con su vida a partir ahora, en olvidar a Haise, en olvidar los momentos vividos con él.

Aquellos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido algo familiar que ya había escuchado en alguna que otra ocasión, era el móvil de Haise, el muy imbécil, ya no era su idiota, ahora era el imbécil que hacía que llorase de dolor. Cogió su móvil, tenía un mensaje ponía que se lo había mandado una tal Saiko, era aquella compañera de Haise con la que se encontraron ayer, en el título ponía Touka-chan, soy yo.

_Buenos días Touka-chan._

_¿Qué tal estas? ¿Al final que pasó ayer con tu hermano?_

_Soy Haise, me dejé el móvil en tu casa, me voy a pasar a por él. Además necesito verte. Tu idiota te necesita ;)_

_Te quiero._

_Haise_

Era él, iba a venir. No quería, aunque Yomo se lo ha prohibido, ella tampoco quería verle. No quería sufrir más, y si el venía sabría lo que pasaría, lo que haría, las cosas que diría y no quería nada de eso.

Fue al baño a lavarse la cara, por lo menos no quería que notase que se había pasado toda la noche llorando y que sintiese más lástima por ella de la que ya sentía, sólo quería que viese su cara de enfado y se largase, que las cosas quedasen claras, romperle el corazón si era necesario, pero eran ordenes de su supuesto hermano, sabía que él tenía razón, se lo dijo desde el principio, ella sólo se había comportado como una niña, desobedeciéndole, arriesgando que la descubrieran y más siendo él un investigador, todo estaba patas arriba y era por su culpa.

El timbre de la puerta sonó. Era la hora. Era la hora para decirle que no podía verle más, que lo odiaba, iba a terminar de romper su corazón reconstruido con el paso de los años e iba a destrozar el corazón de él si realmente sentía algo por ella.

**La tristeza se aberroncha contra la historia. LOL XD**

**se que es un cap triste, más triste es el siguiente, pero era lo que tocaba, no todo iban a ser arcoiris, ponis y gunters...pero bueno, ya habrá alegría más adelante.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ya he visto que el capítulo anterior os hizo soltar alguna que otra lágrima, pues con este me vais a matar.** **ADVERTENCIA: si eres una persona que llora con historias tristes, te recomiendo coger un pañuelo y una botella de agua para no desidratarte, gracias.** **Nos leemos abajo.**

**Capítulo 13**

_El timbre de la puerta sonó. Era la hora. Era la hora para decirle que no podía verle más, que lo odiaba, iba a terminar de romper su corazón reconstruido con el paso de los años e iba a destrozar el corazón de él si realmente sentía algo por ella._

No sabía si dejarle entrar, podría entre abrir la puerta y darle su móvil, luego con la puerta cerrada decirle que no se volverían a ver.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

\- Touka-chan soy yo, ábreme. – una voz conocida sonó proveniente de detrás de la puerta.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió, un rastro de felicidad se dibujó en la cara del joven, por su parte Touka miraba hacia el suelo, no quería mirarle.

\- Toma – le entregó su teléfono móvil.

\- ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Qué pasó ayer? – iba abrazar a la joven, pero ella lo apartó de un empujón.

\- no te me acerques imbécil, toma tu estúpido teléfono móvil y no vuelvas por aquí, no me llames, no me envíes mensajes, no vuelvas a la cafetería, no quiero volverte a ver. – iba a cerrar la puerta de su casa, pero algo se lo impidió, Haise puso su pie entre la puerta y el marco de esta para que la joven no cerrase la puerta.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te lo prohibió? Tu hermano no ve que somos felices juntos. Nos queremos, hemos llegado a unirnos como uno sólo, no puedes seguir las indicaciones de tu hermano ¿o acaso eres una niña todavía? –

\- Déjame…-apretó su puño- sólo eres un mentiroso.

\- No, todo lo que he dicho es verdad. ¡Todo!-

\- ¿Estás seguro? –

\- Claro que sí. Lo juro. –

\- Mentiroso de mierda, incluso ahora te atreves a mentirme. –

\- Pero… ¿qué dices? No te entiendo Touka-chan –

\- Entonces ¿cómo es que no me dijiste que había más medio ghouls en la CCG? ¡RESPONDEME! -

\- No había necesidad de decirlo. –

\- Ya claro… -

\- Es la verdad, además ¿qué importa eso? Son miembros de la CCG, trabajan para acabar con los ghouls. ¿Estás enfadad por eso? No me digas que estas enfadada por una tontería como esa. –

-¿Tontería? Chs… - suspiró – si tú supieras. Ahora quita el pie de ahí y vete.

\- ¡NO! – Gritó – no pienso irme, no pienso abandonarte, pero sobre todo, no pienso olvidarte. – Aquellas palabras abrieron los ojos de la peli-azul, para luego llenarlos con un fuego de odio que ya ardía desde hace tiempo en su corazón.

\- ¿Abandonarme? ¿Olvidarme? Eso ya lo has hecho y ni si quieras lo sabes, ni lo recuerdas. Adiós Haise. – le empujó de nuevo, pero el golpe fue parado por él, quien la cogió del brazo que no sujetaba la puerta.

\- Eso sí que no es verdad. – se lanzó contra ella besándola, también la cogió de la cintura para traerla para él, ella no hacía más que, con la mano que tenía libre, separarse de él, de contraer los labios. Le dio un pisotón seguido de un tortazo, así hizo que la soltase y se alejase de la puerta, después de eso y con el campo ya libre, cerró la puerta con un portazo.

\- ¡Touka-chan! ¡Touka-chan por favor! No me voy a mover de aquí hasta que me abras y podamos hablar razonadamente, yo te quiero, lo sabes perfectamente, nunca te mentiría, nunca te haría daño, no sé que cosas te ha metido tu hermano en la cabeza, pero no son verdad, por favor ábreme la puerta. – aporreaba la puerta sin cesar.

Touka se encontraba sentada con la espalada en la puerta, sus lágrimas habían vuelto, juntó las rodillas a su pecho y lloró sin cesar. Quería que se fuera, no soportaba que estuviese ahí ningún segundo más.

\- ¡LARGATE! por favor… - gritó entre lágrimas. – por favor Haise, por favor.

\- Touka-chan… - susurró –pero yo…

\- ¡POR FAVOR! –

El joven se sentía abatido, no podía creer lo que había pasado. Se sentó en aquel duro y frio suelo con la pared en la puerta.

\- Antes de irme…quisiera preguntarte una cosa, no es necesario que respondas si no quieres… - se hizo el silencio, por un segundo la joven dejó de llorar. – Touka-chan…quisiera saber… ¿quién es aquel que te hizo tanto daño y que te hizo tener esas pesadillas? ¿Quién es aquel que ves cuando estás conmigo? Yo no te haré el daño que te hizo, no sería capaz de eso, pero si quieres que no vuelva a verte, que no vuelva a hablar contigo, que te abandone, que te olvide…eso…sería ir en contra de lo que siento, en contra de mis ideales, por ello que nunca lo haré, seguiré viéndote, seguiré hablándote, seguiré mensajeándote, pero sobre todo y esto es algo que nunca conseguirás que no lo haga será dejar de pensar en ti. Yo te quiero Touka-chan y sé que tú también a mí. Así que hasta luego Touka-chan. – se levantó del suelo y cumplió la orden de la peli-azul.

Se fue, al final se fue, ya había pasado lo peor, se lo había dicho, aunque él no parecía querer obedecer sus órdenes, tendría que aguantar todo lo que le intentase hacer. La duda la estaba poseyendo, ahora no sólo era lo que Yomo le había dicho, sino, si la que mentía era ella, ¿sólo salía con él porque se parecía a Kaneki incluso en lo de ser medio ghoul? O ¿salía con él porque realmente le quería? Era más lo primero que lo segundo, le había dado razones para amarlo, ella solo le veía como aquel muchacho miedica que se volvió fuerte por una tortura, que después la abandonó y justo cuando parecía que iba a estar con él, la volvió a abandonar sacrificando su vida, llevando a su amigo muerto en sus brazos y no dar ninguna razón para seguir con su vida, tal vez sólo querría acabar su sufrimiento muriendo a manos de la CCG porque pensaba que ya no le importaba a nadie, las únicas personas que le importaron murieron, y ella que aún seguía con vida le odiaba por irse para protegerla, aún le quedaba Yomo-san, Hinami, Nisiki y en cierta medida Tsukiyama, pero que más daba si ella le odiaba. Eso sería lo que pensaría cuando decidió morir a manos de la CCG.

Se sentía una mierda, era una mierda, le había dicho todo eso, le había echado la culpa de todo, cuando realmente la culpable de todo era ella, por haber desobedecido a Yomo-san, por haberse enamorado de Haise y haberle mostrado un fruto que luego lo rompió en sus ojos.

Las lágrimas iba a volver, pero fue interrumpida por un sonido ya muy familiar, su móvil. No tenía ganas de levantarse de ahí, sabía que era él. No podía ni levantarse, aunque al final lo consiguió, no podía quedase para siempre ahí en esa posición, dirigió sus pasos hacia su habitación hasta su cama en la cual se dejó caer. Aún era de día, probablemente mediodía, cerró los ojos poco a poco, sólo quería irse de aquella amarga realidad y entrar en el mundo de los sueños en donde ella es feliz.

Estuvo todo el camino con la cabeza agachada, con las manos en los bolsillos y con cara de pocos amigos. No podía creer lo que había pasado, no cabía en su cabeza aquello, él la amaba de verdad y sabía que en el fondo ella también, pero le vería a él o vería a la persona que amaba y la abandonó, si era eso cierto iba a ser difícil recuperarla, hacerla entrar en sí. Se echaba las culpas por obligarla a salir con él aquel día, si tan solo se hubiese callado, si hubiese ocultado sus sentimientos, ella no estaría ahora sufriendo recordando momentos dolorosos del pasado.

Sus caminos iba a desviarse, cada uno iba a ir por uno, pero él no iba a permitirlo, iba a hacer todo lo posible por recuperarla, por hacer que olvide a aquella persona que tanto daño le hizo, iba a hacer lo que hiciese falta, como si tenía que enfrentarse de nuevo al sobreprotector de su hermano, o sacarle quién fue aquella persona que tanto daño la hizo y le está haciendo, aunque duela, iba a hacer que ella fuese feliz a su lado, y no importaba el riesgo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, se había chocado contra una persona, una joven que ya había visto antes, una joven con un corte de pelo por encima de los hombros y cuyo color era naranja.

\- Lo siento. – se disculpó Haise –

\- no pasa nada, fue culpa mía por no mirar. – observó al chico. - ¿eh? Tú eres…el novio de Touka-chan, Haise, ¿no?

\- Sí y tú eres su amiga, esto…creo que no nos han presentado aún así que no se me tú nombre.

\- Kosaka Yoriko, encantada. –

\- Sasaki Haise, lo mismo digo. –

\- ¿Vienes de ver a Touka-chan? Hace unos días que no hablo con ella, ¿está bien? – Haise giró la cara. - ¿Pasó algo?

\- Ya no estamos juntos. –

\- ¡¿QUÉEEEEE?! – Se sorprendió – eso no puede ser, si ella te quiere mucho, siempre que intentaba sacarle algo de ustedes dos se ponía colorada y su tono de voz disminuía, le daba vergüenza decírmelo, ya que bueno esas cosas no van con ella.

\- Lo sé, pero se suponía que lo nuestro era un secreto ya que su hermano no tenía que enterarse de lo nuestro, pero ayer nos vio juntos y debió de enfadarse mucho con ella, y ahora ella me odia. – apretaba su puño con fuerza. Un charco de lágrimas se empezaba a formar en sus ojos. – Me pregunto que la dijo o que pasa por su cabeza para estar así, mejor dicho quién, ¿quién la hizo tanto daño? Quien haya sido lo pagará, lo juro. – lagrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas.

Yoriko dirigió su mirada al suelo suspirando.

\- Se supone que es un secreto que ella tiene y que ni siquiera a mí me lo dijo, pero lo supe desde un principio cuando la vi con aquella mirada tan triste que sólo vi irse cuando te conoció. – Haise levantó la cabeza y puso atención en las palabras de la joven. – Pero te lo contaré – suspiró – Hace unos años, cuando íbamos a la preparatoria conoció a un chico, unos años más mayor que ella, que empezó a trabajar en el mismo café donde ella antes trabajaba, Anteiku – Haise reaccionó al oír ese nombre, lo había leído en alguno de los informes de Arima – era un chico bastante torpón el cual ella estaba al cargo de él. A pesar de mis insistencias ella aseguró que sólo eran amigos, aunque veía que a ella le gustaba mucho, incluso quiso ir a la misma universidad que él, a Kamii -

\- Kamii… - susurró Haise –

\- Estuvo pensativa, nostálgica durante unos meses, le pregunta por qué pero no respondía, sabía que tenía que ver con aquel chico, un día empezó a llorar y su mirada nunca más se volvió alegre. Me enteré que aquel café donde trabajaba y su casa que estaba justamente arriba del local se habían quemado en un incendio provocado por un electro circuito, pensé que podía ser por eso, pero un chico con el mismo nombre que aquel chico había muerto a manos de la CCG, al día siguiente surgieron rumores de gente que había presenciado la pelea de aquel chico era un medio humano medio ghoul, debía de ser él, el chico de quien se enamoró. –

Haise miró a la joven con aún rastro de lágrimas en los ojos. Ahora entendía aquel dolor que sentía Touka-chan y por qué la primera vez que lo vio tenía aquella mirada y esa sonrisa tan tristes.

\- ¿Te dijo alguna vez como se llamaba ese chico? –

Dirigió su mirada a él.

\- Kaneki Ken. -

**Triste sería decir poco ¿no?**

**Aunque se que muchos quereis que Yomo muera (morirá en el próximo capítulo. ok no. ojalá :'( ) por lo que acaba de hacer, hay que seguir aguantándole. No se porque digo esto si Yomo no sale.**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y no se hayan desidratado.**

**nos vemos!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ya he visto que muchos querían mi cabeza, pero lo siento, las cosas son como son, y si querías problemas os les he dado ^^ XD** **Este capítulo no es tan triste y os vais a alegrar, ya que lo estabais pidiendo, aunque como siempre le he dado mi toque personal, asique bueno espero que os guste.** **AVISO: este es una aviso importante, a partir de ahora subiré, excepto los fines de semana y festivos, un capítulo cada dos o tres días. ¿por qué? Porque ha habido veces que me ponía a escribir y no me llegaba nada, el extres se apoderaba de mí ya acababa hasta las tantas escribiendo. Asi que ahora me tomaré mis días escribiendo, excepto como ya he dicho, los fines de semana y festivos ya que al día siguiente no madrugo y me puedo quedar tarde escribiendo.** **Después de este inciso os dejo con el cáp.** **Nos leemos abajo**

**Capítulo 14**

_\- ¿Te dijo alguna vez como se llamaba ese chico? – _

_Dirigió su mirada a él._

_\- Kaneki Ken. –_

\- ¿Kaneki – ken?

Asiente la chica. Haise se toca el mentón.

\- No me suena. –

\- Da igual. No debes de tomar en cuenta lo que dice Touka-chan. Debe de haber alguna razón por la cual ya no quiera estar contigo y no creo que seas tú. Creo que deberías dar tiempo para pensar, la vendrá bien. – sonrió.

\- Supongo… – susurró. Apretó su puño. Tomó una mirada fuerte – gracias por la charla Yoriko. Seguiré tu consejo. – dijo mientras se iba corriendo.

Yoriko se limitó a sonreír y siguió su camino.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, debía dejarla tiempo, pero él también debía hacer algo, esto se iba a quedar así. Se dirigió a la CCG, necesitaba saber más sobre aquel chico, y que fue exactamente lo que pasó. Entró en la CCG y se dirigió a la secretaria que había ahí.

\- ¿Está Arima o Akira en sus despachos? –

\- N-No… - se asustó. – Akira tenía hoy el día libre, Arima se fue hace poco.

\- Vale – medio gritó. Subió corriendo por las escaleras hasta el despacho de Akira que era el más cercano. Rebuscó entre sus cajones buscando algún documento o informe acerca de aquel chico, Kaneki Ken. No encontró nada. – Aquí no hay nada, juraría que lo tenía ella. Se ve que no. – recogió el despacho y se fue al despacho de Arima. Hizo lo mismo que en de Akira, esta vez sí que encontró lo que quería. Un fichero apartado del resto, en él ponía Kaneki Ken y entre paréntesis "Parcheado". Lo abrió, había mucha información detallada, también había una foto suya.

\- Se parece a mucho a mí, podríamos haber sido hermanos. – dejó la foto, siguió buscando entre los papeles, pero fue interrumpido por unas voces proveniente de las escaleras.

\- Arima-san cree que los payasos son parte de Aogiri. – decía un investigador.

\- No, ellos son otra organización, se estarán haciendo con ella. – dijo Arima.

Era Arima. Haise cogió la carpeta y se la metió debajo de la camisa. Se fue escopetado de ahí intentado que Arima no lo viese.

\- Por los pelos – suspiró ya fuera de la CCG. Se dirigió rápido a su casa, en ella ya estaba el resto del equipo, estaban en el sofá viendo una peli.

\- Hey Haise – dijo el rubio.

\- Llegas tarde, ¿dónde has estado? – le preguntó la chica del parche.

\- Nada, he estado ocupado haciendo unas cosas. –

\- Seguro que has estado viendo a esa chica. –

\- ¿Qué chica? – pregunta la chica del parche desconcertada.

\- La camarera de aquel café. – respondió el rubio.

\- ¿El jefe está saliendo con ella? – preguntó la peli-verde con el parche en el ojo.

\- Se ve que sí, el otro día les vimos en el parque de atracciones. –

\- se estaban besando – soltó el rubio.

La peli-verde se sorprendió.

\- ¿Enserio? – preguntó.

\- Sí, sí. – los vimos con nuestros propios ojos, ¿a qué si Shirazu? – el chico afirmó.

\- Dejarme en paz, no os debería impresionar que yo salga con alguien. Además deberíais explicarla porque estabais vosotros dos juntos, y juntos, en el parque de atracciones. – el rubio y la peli-azul se pusieron colorados. Haise se fue a su habitación.

\- ¿Al final fuisteis vosotros dos solos? – preguntó la parcheada.

\- sí, pero porque no nadie quiso ir. – explicó la peli-azul.

\- No íbamos a malgastar nuestro día libre. –

_En la habitación de Haise…_

\- Que pasados – dijo para sí mismo sonriendo. Ellos eran así y no los cambiaría por nada.

Tenía que conocer la verdad de aquel chico, qué fue lo que pasó, por qué Touka-chan estaba así con él.

Se sentó en su escritorio, dejó aquel informe sobre la mesa, lo abrió por la primera página.

**Nombre: **_Kaneki Ken_

**Edad: **_18 años._

**Nacimiento: **_20 de Diciembre_

**Altura: **_169 cm_

**Peso: **_58 kg_

**Ocupación: **_Estudiante_

**Centro de estudios: **_Universidad Kamii_

**Profesión: **_Camarero en una cafetería llamada Anteiku._

**Familia: **_Desconocida. No ha sido reclamado por ningún familiar._

\- Kamii… - susurró- así que sí que estudiaba ahí. Anteiku… - siguió leyendo.

_Desapareció después de ser operado tras sufrir un accidente a causa de unas vigas que se cayeron de la obra en donde se encontraba junto a otra joven. Trasplantaron los órganos de la chica en él para salvarle la vida, el médico que realizó la operación fue el Doctor Akihiro Kanou, éste también desapareció poco después de la operación. Después de ésta se supo que los órganos trasplantados al chico pertenecían a un ghoul, la joven que murió en aquel accidente era un ghoul, la joven era el ghoul conocido como comedor compulsivo. Nombre de la joven: desconocido._

_El joven pasó a ser un medio humano, medio ghoul según las investigaciones que fueron confirmadas el día de su muerte, cuando la CCG atacó Ainteiku, lugar donde se encontraba una organización de ghouls, ya que el dicho joven conocido como el "Parcheado" sólo tenía un ojo ghoul, el otro se veía humano._

\- Así que aquel chico era como yo y el resto, un medio humano, medio ghoul – Pasó a la siguiente página. En ella había otra foto, del mismo chico, pero con el pelo blanco, y una máscara de cuero con un parche en uno de sus ojos y un dibujo de unos dientes con una cremallera que parecía servir para que no necesitase quitarse la máscara para poder comer.

**Apodo del ghoul: **_Parcheado._

**Raza: **_Humano/Ghoul_

**Nivel: **_SS_

**Kagune: **_Rinkaku_

**Organización Ghoul: **_Aogiri_

_Se supo que aquel Ghoul era el chico desaparecido Kaneki Ken como se explica con anterioridad. Es culpable del asesinato del investigador Koutarou Amon, sospechoso y cómplice, junto al ghoul Conejo, de asesinar al investigador Kureo Mado._

_Este ghoul será llevado a la CCG para investigar si se puede usar para fines propios como la implantación de órganos ghouls en investigadores para que en las peleas contra ghouls se puedan regenerar y reducir el número de muertes de investigadores._

\- ¿Cómo? – siguió con la siguiente página. Había una foto suya.

**Nombre: **_Sasaki Haise_

**Edad: **_22 años_

**Nivel: **_Nivel 1_

_Ante los fracasos de introducir óganos de ghouls en investigadores y que estos nos obedecieran, hemos convertido al medio ghoul, medio humano Kaneki Ken en un investigador de la CCG borrándole la memoria._

_Le hemos asignado otra identidad como Sasaki Haise. Está supervisado por los investigadores Kishou Arima y Akira Mado._

\- ¿¡CÓMO?! – Haise estaba petrificado después de haber leído eso. Él era aquel ghoul. Le había borrado la memoria a posta, no fue un accidente. Fue un ghoul peligroso que la CCG le dio caza. Siguió leyendo.

_Después de tiempo de investigador y con las investigaciones recuperadas del Doctor Kanou ha sido posible implantar órganos de ghouls en investigadores. Hemos asignado a estos nuevos agentes al investigador de primer nivel Sasaki Haise, debido a su experiencia como medio humano, medio ghoul es el mejor capacitado para enseñarles y guiarles como investigadores._

No era un ghoul diseñado por la CCG, por eso sus amigos podían comer comida de humanos a pesar de que le dijesen que fueron creados en la CCG. Aquella excusa de que él fue el primero y que la investigación estaba en proceso, que no había sido aún capaces de hacer que aquellos medio ghouls comiesen comida de humanos, todo eso, era una mentira, le tenían engañado como a un tonto. Estaban jugando con él. Seguro que tenía una familia, amigos, gente a la que proteger. Todo eso le había sido arrebatado. Tenía que preguntar a alguien más quien supiera de eso. ¿Qué decía en el informe? Había sido cómplice del Ghoul Conejo en el asesinato del investigador Kureo Mado. Tenía que preguntar al Ghoul Conejo más acerca de todo esto. Tenía que saber si tenía familia, si él era su amigo, si tenía más, qué pasó todo ese tiempo, tenía que preguntar más sobre su pasado para poder recordarlo, tenía bastante, pero a la vez tenía poco.

Pero se le olvidaba la cosa más importante, tenía que decirle a Touka-chan que él era Kaneki, él era el chico de quien estuvo enamorada, tenía que decírselo. Cogió su teléfono móvil y la escribió un mensaje.

_Touka-chan, soy yo._

_Espero que ya estés más calmada. Tengo grandes noticias._

_Ya sé quién soy._

_Me gustaría hablarlo contigo cara a cara. Aunque sea vernos una última vez._

_¿Te parece mañana en tu casa después de trabajar? Haré que tu hermano no te vea._

_Respóndeme por favor._

_Aún te quiere_

_Haise_

La iba a contar todo lo que había averiguado, que él era el chico del que se enamoró, que seguía vivo y que quería estar junto a él para siempre. Tal vez si se lo decía y su hermano se enteraba, éste le permitiría estar con ella de nuevo.

La CCG tenía pensado ir a por el Conejo el Jueves, habían encontrado su madriguera, nunca mejor dicho. Tenía que decirle a Akira que él se haría a cargo del Conejo. El Conejo era parte de Aogiri, una asociación liderada por el Ghoul de un solo ojo, el Búho, en ella había muchos ghouls de altos niveles, en él pertenecía Jason antes de que muriese a manos del investigador Juuzou Suzuya. Iba a ser un gran ataque, iban a estar todos incluso Arima. Akira ya había puesto su objetivo en el Conejo, ya que fue el que mató a su padre, aunque también en el Búho ya que fue el asesino de su madre y para cumplir la venganza de su padre, asique él tendría la ocasión de poder hablar con el Conejo y preguntarle el resto de cosas que necesitaba saber.

Su móvil sonó. Tenía un nuevo mensaje en el buzón.

_Está bien. Mi hermano seguramente que me acompañe hasta casa, así que sube sobre las 12 de la noche que ya se habrá ido para entonces._

_Touka._

Había accedido a hablar. Eso era genial, todo se iba a arreglar.

**¿qué os pareció? Haise ya sabe quién es pero no lo recuerda. Está en busca del Conejo, pero ese Conejo no es el mismo que él que mató a Mado y con el que vivió un pasado, bueno en parte sí, aunque no es el Conejo original.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y nos leemos mañana. **

**¡Adiós!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hei aquí estoy de nuevo como dije, además traigo sorpresillas. *mirada marvada*** **ADVERTENCIA: Insinuación LEMON** **Nos leemos abajo.**

**Capítulo 15**

_Había accedido a hablar. Eso era genial, todo se iba a arreglar._

_Al día siguiente…_

Llevó el informe a primera hora al despacho de Arima, había hecho fotocopias de todo el informe así podría seguir analizándolo y tomar notas, además de que así Arima no se diese cuenta que no estuviese si aún no se hubiese dado cuenta.

Ese día les tocaba entrenamiento especial para la misión del Jueves, tendrían que entrenar toda tarde, tanto física como mentalmente, además de estudiar las estrategias y las formaciones de ataque. Tenía que preguntar a Akira si podía él encargarse del Conejo, esperaba que le dijese que sí, si no podía preguntárselo, podría ofrecerse voluntario cuando dijesen los grupos de ataque.

Se dirigía a la sala de reuniones, justo en el pasillo hacía aquella sala se encontraba Akira.

\- ¡Akira! – corrió hacia ella.

\- Hola Haise, ¿pasa algo? –

\- Akira… ¿puedo en la misión ir a por el Conejo, por favor?-

\- ¿Por qué?-

\- Porque necesito hablar con él sobre una cosa. –

\- ¿Sobre qué? -

No podía decir que había cogido el informe de Arima, pero tampoco podía decir nada de que había averiguado o incluso no decirla que había recordado acerca de su pasado porque podía hacer que le volviesen a volver a borrar la memoria.

\- Sobre… - dudó por un segundo. ¿Qué mentira podía decirle? – sobre el ghoul serpiente. Al parecer fueron aliados. Si realmente fueron aliados es posible que Serpiente sea parte de Aogiri y así puedo por fin acabar con él.

\- Mmm…está bien, pero tendré que ir contigo. Conejo está dentro de mis planes después de que él matase a mi padre. –

Si iba a ir con ellos no podría preguntarle lo que quería, se iba a tener que arriesgar, aunque Akira siempre ha sido muy comprensiva con él y muy buena a pesar de que alguna vez se haya llevado alguna paliza por su parte. Aunque en aquel informe decía que había matado al investigador Amon, habían sido compañeros, incluso había rumores que decían que algo más, ella podría chivarse igualmente, motivos no la faltaban.

\- Está bien. Pero déjame entrar a mi primero, quiero hablar con él a solas. –

\- Está bien, pero estaré en la retaguardia. –

\- Trato echo. – estiró su mano para cerrar el acuerdo con un apretón. Akira aceptó el apretón.

Ambos entraron a la sala de reuniones. En ella les explicaron todo el plan que había pensado para atacar la madriguera del Conejo, en la cual había otros ghouls como los Payasos y el cascanueces. Habían asignado a Haise con Akira desde un principio, junto a sus camaradas, pero avisarla sobre los motivos que tenía fue bueno, por si en un principio cuando llegase el momento no le dejaba actuar.

Todo fue como niño al dedo, Arima no se había enterado de nada y Akira le dejaba hablar a solas con el Conejo, ahora sólo debía de explicar a todo su equipo de cuáles eran las órdenes. Se lo iba a decir después de hablar con Touka, ella era la primera que tenía que estar informada.

Eran las 22:00, le sobraba tiempo aún para irla a ver. Decidió irse a casa a darse una ducha, olía a perros, habían tenido una sesión muy dura, como era normal días antes de una misión. Sus compañeros estaban en la cama, agotados por el cansancio, se duchó, cenó algo y se fue.

Eran las 23:02, Yomo seguía en la puerta. Se escondió en un callejón. Decidió enviarla un mensaje.

_Hola Touka-chan._

_Yomo sigue en la puerta. ¿Sabes de alguna otra forma de entrar?_

_Haise._

Al rato le contestó.

_Como no sepas volar…_

¿Cómo podía llegar hasta ella sin ser descubierto? Observó que había unas escaleras de emergencia que pertenecían a uno de los edificios que formaban ese callejón. Subió por ellos hasta la azotea. No había mucha distancia entre edificio y edificio así que podía saltar perfectamente aunque tendría que coger mucha carrerilla ya que no es que tampoco era que estuviesen cerca. El edificio de Touka-chan estaba a 5 edificios de distancia. Los saltó con algo de dificultad. Ya había llegado al edificio de Touka-chan, observó si Yomo-san se había ido. Seguía ahí, pero se dio la vuelta y se fue, justó había llegado él después de medio jugársela saltando entre edificios va él y se va, menuda suerte, por lo menos había llegado al edificio de Touka-chan. Abrió la puerta que dirigía a las escaleras y las bajó a toda velocidad hasta su puerta. Dio pequeños golpes a la puerta para que supiese que ya estaba ahí. La puerta se abrió.

\- Pasa y no digas ninguna bobada de las tuyas o te echo. – contestó una Touka bastante seria.

\- vale, vale – se asustó Haise. Touka cerró la puerta viendo antes si por algún casual Yomo había subido. No lo hizo.

\- ¿Qué querías decirme? – se cruzó de brazos.

\- Verás Touka-chan. He… - tragó saliva – He encontrado unos papeles en la oficina de uno de mis superiores.

\- ¿Has encontrado o has cogido? – dijo la peli-azul levantando una ceja. – Porque conociéndote…

\- ¿eh? –

\- Da igual, continúa-

\- Esto… - se aclaró la voz y fijó su mirada en ella, se puso serio. – He descubierto quien soy en realidad.

\- ¿cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir? – separó sus brazos.

\- Al parecer no soy una creación de la CCG. Fui un humano el cual sufrió un accidente y le trasplantaron los órganos de un ghoul. – cogió aire. Los ojos de la joven empezaron a humedecerse. – No me llamo Sasaki Haise, en realidad me llamo, Kaneki Ken. –

\- Kaneki… - no se podía creer lo que había dicho, ella tenía razón desde un principio, era él y él se lo acaba de decir. Se acercó poco a poco a él. Puso su mano en su mejilla. – ¿Realmente eres tú? –

\- Sí, es lo que leí en aquel informe. –

Touka separó su mano de la mejilla de Haise.

\- un momento lo leíste...entonces ¿no te acuerdas de quién eres?

\- No, aunque he tenido una sensación rara cuando pelee contra un ghoul, algo se apoderó de mí e hice tronar mis dedos, no sabía por qué. Pero… - pausó. – voy a hablar con ghoul apodado Conejo, al parecer él asesinó a un investigador y yo fui su cómplice, asique él sabe decirme más cosas acerca de mi pasado y puede hacerme recordar.

\- ¡Conejo! – se sorprendió.

\- ¿Lo conoces? –

\- ¡NO! ¡No! – Negó – había oído hablar de él en las noticias, nada más. – sonrió disimulando alguna relación con aquel ghoul. - ¿Y cuándo iras a preguntarle? ¿Sabes dónde se esconde? –

\- Aprovecharé la misión del Jueves para preguntarle. Al parecer la CCG ya sabe dónde se esconde, junto a otros ghouls aliados suyos. Ya he hecho que la investigadora que iba a por él me dejase el trabajo a mi equipo y a mí, asique no hay problema. –

\- Pero seguramente que no te reconozca, irá a matarte. – estaba nerviosa.

\- ¿Acaso te estas preocupando por mí? – dijo con un tono y una expresión pícara.

\- ¿Qué te he dicho? – volvió a cruzar los brazos.

\- vale, vale, lo siento. –

\- Idiota. – suspiró. Una sonrisa de alegría se podía reflejar en la cara del joven. Touka-chan había vuelto a ser la de antes.

\- No te preocupes, en cuanto le diga quién soy seguro que dejará de atacarme. –

\- O te tachará como traidor y te matará. –

\- En todo caso tengo a mi equipo, además… - se acercó un poco a la joven. – le costará deshacerse de mí. – guiñó un ojo a la joven. Esta se sonrojó, pero giró la cabeza para que él no lo viese.

\- De eso no cabe duda. – suspiró. – fíjate aún te tengo aquí y eso que he dicho que no volvieses nunca. –

\- Pero tú me quieres o ¿no? – la dio un beso en la mejilla. Se sonrojó.

\- No me obligues a echarte. –

\- ¿Me vas a echar ahora que sabes quién soy? – se acercó más a ella

\- Si me haces enfadar por supuesto que sí. – el color en sus mejillas era notable.

\- ¿Seguro? – Estaba muy cerca de ella.

\- ¡QUE SÍ! – gritó con los ojos cerrados, girando su cabeza para gritarle a la cara. Abrió los ojos, él se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella. Su cara había cambiado de color, ahora era de color rojo.

\- No te creo. Voy a ver si es verdad. – unió sus labios con los de ella, Touka no supo cómo reaccionar, a pesar de todo, le había echado de menos, se había comido la cabeza sobre si realmente le quería o no. Una luz se iluminó en su cabeza, más que una luz, una respuesta. Eran cosas como estas las que la hacían estremecerse, le gustaba cómo Haise la picaba, o cómo la hacía sacar de su enfado, incluso habiéndole dicho cosas horribles, o que no quería volverle a ver, esos detalles que tenía con ella…eso era lo que le gustaba de Haise, encima había averiguado quién es realmente, que es Kaneki, eso la ponía muy feliz, pero, iban a ir a por el Conejo, y en ese momento el Conejo era su hermano que se había hecho pasar por ella para protegerla, eso la inquietaba, tenía que salvarlo, no quería perderlo, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, todo lo que hizo fue por salvarla, tenía que devolverle el favor, tenía que hacer como hermana mayor que era.

Touka se había fundido en aquel beso, lo estaba disfrutando, aunque estuviese metida en sus pensamientos, realmente le gustaba volver a probar aquellos labios que tanto había echado de menos. No quería que ese momento acabase. Haise cortó aquel momento. La miró fijamente.

\- Bueno…y ahora es cuando te enfadas ¿no?- sonrió

\- mira que eres idiota. – Lo agarró de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia ella, besándolo con pasión. Se arrepentía de todo lo pasado, todo lo dicho, ya la daba igual las acciones de Yomo-san o si se enteraba, era ya lo suficientemente mayorcita como para tomar sus propias acciones. Ahora su única meta era estar con la persona que tanto quería y salvar a su hermano de la CCG. Sólo eso, bueno sus estudios y sus amistades también, pero no urgía tanto como aquello. Era capaz de presentase al día siguiente al café con Haise cogiéndola de la mano y enfrentarse a Yomo-san, no lo daba miedo. Se había comido la cabeza lo suficiente, era hora de tomar sus propias decisiones y nadie iba a cambiarlas. Lo atrajo hacia ella con más fuerza, no quería que aquel beso acabase nunca. Él la tomó por las caderas y la atrajo hacia él, metió poco a poco las manos por dentro de su camiseta, pero enseguida las volvía a sacar.

Touka metió sus manos por dentro de su camisa, abriéndola. Quería más de él. Haise viendo la reacción de la peli-azul aumentó sus movimientos, metió sus manos debajo de su camiseta, ahora sabía que no iba a pasar nada por meterlas, masajeo la espalda de la joven, levantando su camiseta. Ésta cogió y se la quitó mostrando su sujetador de color negro.

\- ohh…Touka-chan, me estás provocando. – se volvió a acercar a ella para seguir besándola. Touka hizo un amago de besarlo, sólo se limitó a formar una sonrisa picarona. – no seas mala, quiero más de esos labios, tengo tantas ganas de ti.

\- si tanto me deseas… - puso un dedo en los labios del joven que volvió a acercarse a los labios de la joven. – deberás atraparme. – soltó el agarre del joven que ya tenía sus manos sobre su sujetador. Dio unos pasos para atrás. El joven avanzó, ella dio otros pasos para atrás, el joven volvió a avanzar, ella seguía yéndose para atrás, cada vez que él avanzaba ella se alejaba de él.

\- Te dije que tenías que atraparme. – levantó una ceja.

\- Pues ya puedes ir huyendo. – terminó de desabrocharse la camisa.

La peli-azul se giró y se dirigió a su habitación, Haise fue detrás de ella, la cogió de la cintura y se tiró contra la cama quedando él abajo y ella arriba.

\- Te atrapé. – Juntó su frente con la de ella.

\- te quiero Touka-chan. –

\- Yo también a ti, Haise, idiota. –

\- ¿no prefieres llamarme mi verdadero nombre? –

\- Da igual cómo te llames, yo te quiero cómo eres, y de eso me he dado cuenta gracias a ti. Apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. – Lo siento por lo que te dije, no te tenía que haber dicho esas cosas, tenía un lio en mi cabeza, no sabía qué hacer pero gracias a ti ya sé que hacer, que no debo que nada ni nadie me detenga, gracias. – lo abrazó.

\- No tienes por qué dármelas, en cambio sería yo quien te las tendría que dártelas, porque gracias a ti sé quién soy, aunque aún no pueda recordar mi pasado, sé que tú perteneces a él y no me hizo falta un papel para decírmelo ya que en cuanto te vi sentí una sensación cálida, nostálgica, sentía que eras alguien de mi pasado, alguien muy importante en él, tampoco sé exactamente, pero quiero averiguarlo por mí mismo, no quiero que me lo diga ni tú ni nadie, quiero ser capaz de recordarlo. –

\- Haise…- se acercó a la cara del joven. –

\- Touka-chan. – puso su mano en una de sus mejillas. – Yo te amo y siempre te amaré, nadie conseguirá separarnos.

Los ojos de la joven empezaron a humedecerse. Puso su mano encima de la mano que el joven había puesto en su mejilla, frotó su mejilla sobre su mano.

**¿Qué os pareció? Creo que estoy siendo buena con ustedes...bueno más o menos XD**

**El siguiente capítulo será Lemon e intentaré hacerlo mejor que la próxima vez, voy a leerme algún que otro Lemon de historias que tengo por ahí o que me encuentre.**

**Mañana nos leemos.**

**¡Adiós!**


	16. Chapter 16

**HEIII nuevo capítulo!**

**1 - deciros que gracias por las reviews, follows y favs, a todos incluso también aquellos que no respondo porque creo que es porque no tienen cuenta en fanfiction, entonces no me deja responderos, es una lástima D:**

**2- Podéis seguir la historia también por wattpad, lo único que de momento estoy actualizando y poniendo cosillas como los comentarios míos y demás. Mi nombre de usuario es StagaWhovian, asique ahí podeis encontra la historia, es la única que tengo.**

**3 - ADVERTENCIA: LEMON **

**Capítulo 16**

Haise se acercó a la joven y la besó de nuevo. Puso sus manos de nuevo en su espalda y la atrajo hacia él. Se dio la vuelta haciendo poniéndose encima de la joven, no despegó su mano de la mejilla de la joven, seguía besándola, con ternura, la pasión de hace un momento no se había ido, pasó su mano por su vientre hasta su pechos, donde pasó la mano por dentro del sujetador, masajeando uno de sus pechos. Apoyó sus manos en sus pectorales sobándolos, está vez fue ella la dominante, empezó besando su cuello pero acabó mordisqueándolo. Haise se estremecía. Hizo que éste se diese la vuelta quedando ella arriba y el debajo de nuevo. Algo empezaba a crecer en él, ella lo notó.

\- Parece que tu amiguito está contento. – miró pícaramente.

\- Me preguntó por qué será – sonrió.

\- Idiota… - susurró y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Siguió mordisqueando sus pectorales, para la sorpresa de él, puso su mano en su entrepierna, por dentro del pantalón y del calzoncillo, masajeando aquel su miembro erecto, Haise gimió, la peli-azul bajó hasta mordisqueando su cuerpo hasta su entrepierna, le quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos. Miraba su miembro erecto, lo agarró, siguió masajeándolo despacio, pero al mismo tiempo lo lamia.

\- ohh…T-Tou…Touka-chan…- decía Haise entre gemidos. –

\- No me digas que ya te vas a venir. – levantó una ceja.

\- N-No…- cerró los ojos, se estremecía. –

Touka metió el miembro es su boca, lo saco y lo metió en repetidas ocasiones.

\- Dios mío- jadeaba Haise. – que buena eres Touka…Dios como me estas poniendo -

\- Idiota… - suspiró masajeando el miembro del joven.

\- ¡Se acabó!, tú lo has querido. – cogió a la peli-azul y la puso debajo suyo. Ella se rio. Arrancó el sujetador y los pantalones de la peli-azul, con ello también las bragas negras, frotó su miembro con el de ella, esta gemía pero eran silenciados por el beso que le dio. Metió su miembro en el de ella.

\- No debiste provocarme. – la miró con cara de demonio.

\- ¿acaso vas a llorar, eh? – levantó una ceja.

Apretó sus músculos del brazo.

\- Ya verás- empezó a dar estocadas fuertes y rápidas. La peli-azul no dejaba de gemir. Clavaba sus uñas en los brazos del joven. Las estocadas cada vez eran más fuertes y veloces.

\- Ohhh… Ha-Haise…-kun –

\- T-te lo dije –

Se colocó de lado, detrás de la joven, siguió pegando estocadas fuertes, pero esta vez más lentas aunque luego aumentó la frecuencia de estocada.

\- H-Haise…V-voy a… - dijo entre gemidos.

\- Q-Quien es el rápido a-ahora. –

\- I-Idiotaaa... – ya no podía más iba a venirse. Haise rio, se dio la vuelta y se puso encima suyo.

\- Y-Yo también voy a v-venirme, ¿puedo… -

\- S-si…hazlo. – unió sus labios con los de él una última vez ante de venirse. Apretó sus brazos, los tensó e introdujo aquel líquido en ella, mientras los dos apagaban el último y gran gemido en aquel beso.

Notó aquel líquido caliente dentro de su cuerpo, sus fluidos se unieron con los de él. Sacó poco a poco su miembro de ella y se tumbó a su lado. Estaban exhaustos por el esfuerzo que acaba de hacer, también estaban sudorosos, pero eso no evitó que la peli-azul le abrazase, este correspondió el abrazo y la besó en la frente.

\- ¿ya te he dicho que te quiero?-

\- Sólo unas cuantas veces. – cerró los ojos acurrucada en él.

\- Pienso recordar todo lo que viví, los momentos que pudimos tener en el paso, pienso recordarlo todo, cada instante de mi vida pasada. No me voy a rendir, la apretó contra él. –

\- Esperaré ese día. – dijo entre suspiros. Sólo tenía miedo del día que él averiguase que ella era un ghoul, ya no tenía tanto miedo como antes, porque ahora él sabía quién era aunque no lo recordase, pero si él averiguaba que ella era un ghoul, aún había una pequeña posibilidad de que las cosas salieran mal.

Haise se rio.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – levantó su rostro, mirándolo.

\- Nada, sólo que… - siguió riéndose. – me imagino la cara de tu hermano si ahora entrase por la puerta, sería muy divertida de ver. – Touka frunció el ceño.

\- A mí no me haría nada de gracia. –

\- Bueno si ahora añadimos tu cara asustada y de enfado, me moriría de risa – soltó una carcajada, no podía parar de reír.

\- ¡IDIOTA! – se dio la vuelta y se tapó con las sábanas.

\- que es broma, Touka-chan- seguía riéndose.

\- Pues no hace nada de gracia. –

\- Touka-chan…-susurró y la abrazó. – si eso pasase no me reiría, te protegería y no permitiría que te alejasen de mi otra vez. – Apoyó su cabeza encima de la suya. – Eres mía y solo mía.

La peli-azul se sonrojó.

\- Idiota… -

\- Entonces ¿vuelvo a llamarme idiota de nuevo no? –

\- Mira que eres… – le dio un pequeño codazo.

\- ¿qué soy qué? – beso su cuello –

\- Nada…quita…- intentó que se despegase de ella – quiero dormir.

\- Eres mala, Touka-chan. –

\- No, solo que tú eres idiota. – se rio.

\- Será eso, pero soy un idiota que se ha enamorado de ti. – volvió a abrazarla besando su mejilla. Ambos cerraron los ojos durmiéndose.

_A la mañana siguiente…_

El despertador sonó a la hora de siempre. No quería despertar, no quería ir a ningún lado, quería quedarse ahí siempre. Pero debía ir a clase, además Yomo podía estar esperándola, apagó el despertador, se levantó intentando no despertar al joven, aunque debía de irse antes de que Yomo apareciese, recogió su ropa, la echó a lavar, cogió otras ropas y se fue a la ducha, encendió la ducha, puso el grifo en caliente para que saliese el agua caliente, aquella ducha no era sólo para acabar limpia y deshacerse de los restos de anoche, sino también para pensar, para recordad lo que había pasado, lo feliz que estaba de que hubiese pasado, se sentía tan aliviada. Algo cortó sus pensamientos, unos brazos rodeaban su cintura, alguien le besaba el cuello.

\- Buenos días Touka-chan. – Era Haise, como no. –

\- ¿Qué haces? –

\- Había pensado en que nos podíamos duchar juntos, si quieres claro. – seguía toqueteándola y besándola.

\- Ya sabes que me gustaría, pero tengo que irme a clase y tú tienes que ir a trabajar ¿no? –

\- Puedo ir más tarde y tú puedes ir más tarde también, siempre puedes poner una buena excusa. –

\- Ojalá, pero Yomo-san me espera abajo. – intentaba apartar a Haise.

\- Que suba, no me importa. – Seguía a los suyo.

\- Haise, enserio. – Su tono sonó serio.

\- Está bien, pero ya que estoy déjame ducharme. –

\- Idiota…- suspiró. – Vale. – Acabó de ducharse, se vistió y se preparó para la universidad. No podía desayunar con él ahí. Cuando ella acabó Haise ya se había duchado y vestido.

\- ¿Luego podré verte? – preguntó Haise terminando de atarse los zapatos.

\- Si Yomo-san te ve por la cafetería puede que te eche. – se colocó su flequillo.

\- Me da igual, pero en todo caso soy un cliente que solo va a tomar un delicioso café, no puede decirme nada, iré con los demás, está vez esperemos ir todos, incluso Ukie, espero que ese cabezota de él al final acceda a salir por lo menos una vez con nosotros. –

\- Prueba a ver si quieres, pero no quiero líos, asique quietecito. – le dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en la nariz como a los perros.

\- Ni que fuese un perro. –

\- No, pero pervertido sí que lo eres. –

\- Es que me provocas Touka-chan. – se abrazó hacia ella besándola y abrazándola.

\- ¿Siempre tienes una excusa para todo? –

\- Puede, puede. –

\- Ya es tarde – dijo mirando el reloj. – me voy ya, seguro que Yomo-san está subiendo. Intenta que no te vea cuando salgas.

\- Sí señora. – hizo un saludo militar.

\- Idiota a más no poder. – cogió su mochila y se la colgó del brazo.

\- Antes de que te vayas este idiota quiere algo. – La peli-azul refunfuñó con una sonrisa. Se acercó hasta él y lo beso, fue un beso corta dado que tenía que irse.

\- Te veo luego entonces. – abrió la puerta.

\- Eso no lo dudes. – sonrió. Touka se fue cerrando la puerta.

Había conseguido recuperar a la chica de sus sueños, no se lo podía creer, estaba en un sueño, todo iba de perlas. Se fue a la habitación de la joven, abrió las ventanas de par en par, antes de irse de ahí iba a hacerla un favor y recoger la casa, no le importaba, era más, él era muy ordenado y limpiar eso no era un favor sino un regalo para él. Quitó las sábanas de la cama y puso otras nuevas, recogió el escritorio de la joven y pasó un trapo sobre él, cogió un trapo y pasó el polvo por las estanterías, después pasó la aspiradora por la casa, abrió la nevera de la joven, estaba vacío, no tenía nada de comida, abrió los armarios, solo había bolsas de pan con mermelada, botellas de agua y tarros de café.

\- Esta chica…normal que esté tan delgada si no come nada. – suspiró. En cuanto pudiese iría a hacerle la compra. Miró el reloj de la cocina, era tarde, tenía que irse. Cerró las ventanas que había abierto para que la casa se ventilase, abrió la puerta y se fue.

Aquel día también tuvo sesión dura de entrenamiento, era normal teniendo una misión.

\- Ei chicos, ¿por qué ahora para descansar no nos vamos a tomarnos un café a la cafetería de aquella vez? ¿Cómo se llamaba? – Preguntaba Shirazu.

\- Re – contestó Mutsuki

\- Así el jefe puede ver a su flamante novia de nuevo. – sonrió pícaramente Saiko. Era el primer plan de Haise, iba a decírselo a ellos, pero al parecer ellos tuvieron la misma idea. Haise se sonrojó.

\- ¡Eh Ukie! ¿Te vienes con nosotros? Así conoces a la novia del jefe. – pregunto Saiko

\- No. En lo que vosotros hacéis el tonto, yo seguiré entrenando. – contestó Ukie de forma borde.

\- No seas cabezota, te vendrá bien descansar un poco o ¿acaso quieres llegar mañana a la misión y no poder demostrar todas tus habilidades contra los ghouls porque estás cansado de tanto entrenar? – Sabía que con aquella pregunta le había conseguido convencerle, en cuanto se tratase de sus habilidades Ukie era capaz de todo.

\- chs. – Refunfuñó- está bien, pero no tardaremos mucho.

\- trato echó – aprobó aquella petición con el dedo pulgar levantado, aunque por detrás de su espalda había cruzado sus dedos.

Se secaron el sudor, se cambiaron y se fueron hasta aquella cafería. Haise les advirtió por el camino que no montasen follón cuando ella se acercase ni nada por el estilo, porque su hermano era muy sobreprotector y ya sabían el carácter que tenía cuando fueron a la cafetería por primera vez. Ellos accedieron.

Los problemas se iban a acercar…

**UYYYYY los problemas se acercan...sabiendo la actitud de Saiko, la cosa se iba a armar.**

**Mañana ya empieza el nuevo "horario" de las publicaciones asique espero que sean pacientes. Mañana es posible que no tengan capítulo, pero el martes esperemos que si, después hasta el jueves no tendrán de nuevo, si al final mañana subo, hasta el jueves igualmente no tendrán capítulo nuevo. Después del jueves al Domingo tendrán capítulo nuevo todos los días.**

**Nos vemos.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Se que tenía que haber actualizado ayer, pero me tiré toda la tarde en el médico (estoy bien solo era una revisión), asique cuando llegó a eso de las 11 de la noche, estaba molida y no tenía ganas de escribir nada. Asique os lo traigo hoy, que por poco tampoco subo porque estuve liada toda la tarde haciendo recados.** **Bueno se que estaban esperando este capítulo, no solo por seguir leyendo sino por lo que sucede en él.** **ADVERTENCIA: Subidon de adrenalina y ganas de fiesta. ( y posiblemente de baño)** **Nos leemos abajo.**

**Capítulo 17**

_Los problemas se iban a acercar…_

Era por la tarde sobre las 4 y las 5 de la tarde, a esa hora no habría gente en el café. Entraron al café y se sentaron en una de las mesas que había junto a las ventanas. Decidieron que pedir. Haise levantó la mano para llamar al camarero o a la camarera, en este caso.

\- Venga Haise, llama a la "camarera" – dijo el rubio.

\- Eso…eso a tu queridísima camarera. – dijo la peli-azul de las coletas.

\- ¡Chicos! ¿Qué os dije? – gruñó Haise. El rubio y la peli-azul rieron, la chica con el parche también, en cambio, el moreno solo hizo una mueca, quien dirigió su mirada a la ventana.

Touka se acercó a ellos con libreta en mano.

\- Bienvenidos a RE, ¿qué desearían tomar? – dijo con una sonrisa en la cara y con toda la naturalidad de siempre.

\- Serán 2 solos, 2 capuchinos y un expreso, por favor. – ordenó Haise. La joven apuntó el pedido en la libreta. – ¿nada más? – preguntó antes de preparar el pedido.

\- No, de momento no –

\- Acaso no vas a darle al jefe un b- dijo Shirazu Haise le dio un codazo- ¡auch! ¡Jefe! –

\- Yo te lo advertí antes de venir –

\- Si los señores no desean nada más, entonces me iré. – se dio media vuelta y se fue a preparar el pedido.

Yomo-san la esperaba en la barra. Lo le dirigió la mirada, su sonrisa ya había desaparecido.

\- Touka –chan – dijo Yomo serio.

\- Él sólo ha venido a tomar café, nada más, así que no empieces. – calentaba el agua para los cafés.

\- ¿se lo dijiste? –

\- A ti que te parece. – cogió los granos de café.

\- ¿y qué hace aquí entonces? –

\- Le gustaré el café de aquí. –

\- Tú ya sabes lo que le gusta. –

\- No le puedo negar una taza de café porque esté enamorado de mí. Ya le dejé claras las cosas, no ha aparecido por casa desde entonces, así que ha entendido lo que pasa, ¿no lo crees? –

Yomo refunfuñó, después resopló.

\- Haz lo que quieras, pero esto es lo que hay, no puedes estar con él hasta que él no recuerde y no sea peligroso. – Touka asintió mientras terminaba de preparar el pedido. Podía decirle que ya sabe quién es, sabe que es Kaneki y que está dispuesto a saber más a acerca de él hasta que recupere, pero eso solo serviría para que Yomo se enterase que lo estuvo viendo a escondidas y para que sea mucho más protector que antes. – Voy salir un momento, ahora vengo. – se puso su abrigo. – no quiero que pase nada, sigo confiando en ti Touka, a pesar de todo. –abrió la puerta, había empezado a llover, asique Yomo cogió un paraguas. Se fue.

Por fin se había ido, quería hacerle una cosa al café de Haise antes de dárselo, hacer un conejito en él. Llevó los cafés a la mesa, los sirvió, el de Haise el último.

\- Que aproveche. Si necesitan algo más no duden en llamarme. – Haise observó su café, todos lo hicieron.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Como mola! – exclamó el rubio

\- ¡Un conejo! – exclamó Mutsuki

\- ¡Que monada! – los ojos de Saiko brillaron. Haise se sonrojó por los comentarios de sus compañeros. Ukie seguía a lo suyo mirando como llovía. –

\- ¿Queréis que os haga uno a vosotros? – sugirió Touka

\- ¡Por favor! – Saiko se emocionó, al final y al cabo era como una niña pequeña.

\- Vale esperad un momento – se fue a por el utensilio que usaba para hacer los dibujos, volvió a la mesa y tomó el café de Saiko y le hice el dibujo de un conejo en el café.

\- ¡OH! ¡Como mola Saiko! – dijo Shirazu

\- A que sí. – le guiñó un ojo.

\- ¿Tú también quieres uno?- le preguntó al rubio. Los ojos del rubio se iluminaron.

\- Si, por favor. – le acercó su taza de café. Ella lo tomó y le hizo el mismo dibujo con el mismo utensilio, cuando acabó se lo entregó. – gracias. – Touka se limitó a sonreír. Veía a lo que Haise se tenía que enfrentar todos los días. – mira tengo un conejito en mi café.

\- que infantil, yo también lo tengo, ¿sabes? – le reclamó al rubio.

\- ¿A quién llamas infantil? –

\- A ti, idiota. –

-¡No soy idiota!- gritaba el rubio.

\- Cálmenseme chicos – decía Mutsuki –

\- sí que lo eres – la peli-azul seguía chinchando al rubiales.

\- ¿¡Cómo!? –

\- ¿Qué pasa no lo has oído? ¿Te lo repito abuelo?- Saiko seguía picando a Shirazu, mientras Mutsuki, Ukie estaba a su bola.

Touka dirige su mirada a Haise, este suspiró, era la rutina del día a día, siempre estaban así, Haise tenía mucha paciencia con ellos. Haise miró a su queridísima peli-azul, dibujó un gesto de ¿y qué le voy a hacer? Están siempre así. Eso hizo que Touka se riera. Le volvió a mirar y le enseñó una expresión pícara, quería verle sufrir un rato más, Touka se aclaró la garganta.

\- Bueno chicos. – pausó para que estos pudiesen atenderla. Así hicieron. - ¿Qué tal el parque de atracciones? ¿Se besaron o no? –

Shirazu y Saiko se quedaron petrificados, Mutsuki hacía por que no viesen que se estaba riendo, Haise no ocultó su risa, incluso logró ver, por el reflejo de la ventana, como Ukie se reía. Shirazu y Saiko, cuando volvieron en sí, intentaron ir a por la camarera, pero Haise se puso en medio, haciendo de tapón.

\- ¡Como te pille te mato!- gritaba Shirazu

\- ¡NO! Primero la torturamos y luego la matamos- Touka no paraba de reírse.

\- Encima se ríe. Jefe, quítate, me da igual que sea tu novia, yo me la cargo. –

\- y yo y yo –

Haise no puso atención a las palabras de su alumno. Miraba a Touka, él era quien la iba a torturar luego o después de la misión, se lo dijo con una expresión marcada por una mirada fija y una sonrisa pícara.

\- Haise…-pausó- ¿por qué no dejas que vengan? No van a poder conmigo. – Dejó la bandeja y el utensilio para hacer los dibujos de conejitos en los cafés.

\- ¿Estas segura? –

\- Completamente – le miró directamente a los ojos.

\- Está bien. – Haise se levantó del asiento. Touka se puso en posición de ataque. Ambos investigaciones se abalanzaron sobre ella.

Shirazu le fue a dar un puñetazo, pero ella lo esquivó con facilidad, este repetía los golpes una y otra vez a gran velocidad, pero ella los esquivaba. Ukie puso atención a la pelea, se sorprendió como todos de la gran velocidad de la joven, a pesar de ser una simple universitaria que pasaba el tiempo libre trabajando como camarera. Shirazu le dirigió un último puñetazo, pero esta cogió su brazo y se lo puso en su espalda sujetándole de esta también.

\- ¡Ayyyy!- me haces daño.

Saiko aprovechó que Touka tenía las manos ocupadas y se dirigió hacia ella intentándola dar un cabezazo. Touka se percató de ello y lanzó a Shirazu contra ella, haciendo que los dos cayesen al suelo.

\- Maldita camarera – maldijo Shirazu.

\- Lo pagarás- amenazó Saiko quejándose del dolor. Haise se dirigió hacia ellos.

\- Eso os pasa por infantiles. – les dio un cosco en la cabeza a los dos. – disculparos por el comportamiento.

\- Lo siento – susurraron.

\- Creo que no os ha oído – dijo con voz amenazante.

\- ¡Lo siento! – gritaron los dos.

\- Ahora como castigo tenéis que limpiar las tazas. –

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? – se sobresaltaron-

-Pero jefe, si la hemos pedido perdón. – dijeron los dos a la vez.

\- Es broma. – les sacó la lengua. – Aunque no es mala idea. – Touka se rio.

Ukie no había dejado de observar a la peli-azul de cabello corto. Algo rondaba en su mente.

\- Eres muy rápida, ¿cómo conseguiste esquivar sus ataques tan rápido?-

\- Buenos reflejos, supongo. –

\- muy buenos diría yo –

\- tal vez. -

Haise miró el reloj.

\- Chicos ya es tarde, tenemos que irnos. – Todos miraron sus relojes.

\- Es cierto – aclaró Mutsuki.

\- Tómense sus cafés y vámonos corriendo, tenemos sesión táctica.- Se tomaron sus cafés de un trago, dieron las gracias por el café y salieron del local. Seguía lloviendo. Haise salió el último. Tenía que despedirse.

\- Gracias por el delicioso café de hoy, y bueno por el momento divertido de después también. Me alegra que hayamos podido estar todos sin molestia. –

\- Sí la verdad es que ha sido una suerte que mi hermano se fuese. –

\- Jefe, vámonos, está lloviendo a cántaros – se quejaba Shirazu.

\- Ya voy, ir yendo. – les gritó.

\- Vale.- Los cuatro se fueron corriendo por la lluvia.

Haise dirigió su mirada de nuevo en Touka.

\- ¿Crees que te podré ver el Viernes? Quiero contarte todo lo que averigüe. –

\- Claro, me envías un mensaje y yo te digo cuando mi hermano no esté –

\- además, te castigaré por lo de hoy – su cara cambió a la cara endemoniada de antes – tú fuiste la que empezó la pelea o ¿no? A ellos ya los castigaré luego, pero a ti será más difícil verte para castigarte. – Se acercó a la joven que ya estaba roja como un tomate. –

\- ¿me vas a castigar? – Su voz era picantona - ¿y cómo me vas a castigar? – se acercó a él.

\- Tú lo sabes muy bien. – Unió sus labios con los de ella. La lluvia no dejaba de llover, era una bonita estampa, ellos estaban cubiertos, estaban en el portal.

Alguien los observaba, Touka sentía como un escalofrío recorría su piel. Se sentían observados. Separaron sus labios y vieron quien los estaba observando. Yomo-san ya había vuelto. Su cara era de pocos amigos.

Haise rápidamente se puso delate de ella, mirando a Yomo directamente a los ojos. No tenía miedo, iba a luchar por ella.

\- Touka entra ahora mismo al café. – exigió Yomo.

\- ¡No! – Haise se negó.

\- No estoy hablando contigo –

\- Pero yo si contigo, y no me moveré de aquí, hasta que entienda que no puede estar protegiéndola siempre, ella se puede cuidar muy bien sola, además yo siempre estaré ahí para protegerla.-

\- Pero ella no necesita a alguien como tú para estar segura. –

\- Pero ¿acaso necesita que su hermano la esté siempre protegiendo como si fuese una niña pequeña? –

\- si sigue haciendo este tipo de cosas sí –

Touka no podía más, tenía que aclararle las cosas a su hermano, había decidido volver con Haise, estar con él a su lado, encima ya sabía quién fue en el pasado, aunque eso podía ser un punto en su contra.

\- ¡No! – exclamó la peli-azul. Mirando al suelo – Yo se me cuidar sola, ya soy mayor, estoy consiguiendo mis metas en la vida, una de ellas es estar al lado de la persona que amo, la que hizo que fuese más amable con las personas, que me cambió, ya no veía el mundo tan oscuro como lo veía gracias a él, aunque él me abandonase en dos ocasiones, lo hacía por mi bien, lo hacía por el bien de todos, por las personas que le importaban, no quería estar solo, yo tampoco quiero estarlo, por eso… - cogió a Haise de la mano – no puedes negarme a estar con él, he pasado mucho tiempo esperando ¿no es hora de que sea feliz? No te lo he dicho porque todavía no querías que lo supieras, quería que todo estuviese completo, pero allá voy. – Cogió aire – Haise ya sabe quién fue en su pasado, sabe que fue un medio ghoul, medio humano llamado Kaneki, sabe todo lo que pasó. Está dispuesto a recordarlo todo, cueste lo que cueste, ha prometido no hacer daño a nadie. –

Yomo se sorprendió un poco al ver la reacción de la joven.

\- Además, no pienso comunicarle nada a mis superiores. He descubierto que me borraron la memoria para que me uniera a ellos y también para poder creer crear a más ghouls de un solo ojo. Los ghouls de un solo ojo que han creado de momento están a mi cargo y harán lo que yo les ordene, porque somos una familia, y están dispuestos a lo que sea por mí, ya que les estoy ayudando a adaptarse, soy como su padre. Así que si sigues pensando separarnos no lo conseguirás porque jamás me soltaré de ella. –

\- ni yo de él – Ambos clavaron sus miradas en Yomo. Hubo silencio durante un par de minutos. En ningún momento dejaron de mirarlo.

\- Está bien. – suspiró Yomo. – Yo me equivocaba, veo que has crecido Touka, y no era capaz de verlo, además parece ser que él está dispuesto a todo. Y si realmente eres Ken. Estoy seguro que estás en buenas manos. Podéis estar juntos, pero con cuidado, todavía puedo cambiar de idea. –

Las lágrimas salieron de los ojos de la joven, eran lágrimas de alegría, al final Yomo había entendido lo que sentía, que todo lo que creía que era peligroso, al final era seguro. Esas eran grandes noticias. Se dirigió hasta Yomo y lo abrazó.

\- Gracias hermano. – lo abrazó fuerte, él correspondió el abrazo. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que abrazaba a Yomo.

Haise se dirigió a Yomo y le extendió la mano. Este la garró y se dieron un apretón de manos.

\- Me da igual quien seas, como hagas algo a mi hermana tus tripas acabaran por todo Tokyo, ¿entendido?-

\- Todo ello. – sonrió.

\- Tampoco quiero sobrinos antes de tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? – se aclaró la voz.

La pareja se sonrojó.

\- Por supuesto. – afirmó Haise.

\- Te espero dentro Touka. – Yomo entró en la cafetería.

\- Al final lo ha entendido. – Sus lágrimas seguían cayendo

\- Parece ser que sí. – dirigió su mirada a la joven. Limpió las lágrimas de joven con sus dedos. – ¿sabes? Es la primera vez que te veo llorar, encima es de felicidad. –

\- Esto me ha hecho tan feliz… - terminó de limpiarse las lágrimas. – pero no te acostumbres a ello, idiota. –

\- bueno, ya veremos, tal vez, me sorprendes de nuevo, además tengo que torturarte aún, recuerda. – su sonrisa demoniaca volvió a aparecer.

\- ¿Acaso me vas a hacer llorar? – se acercó al joven –

\- Llorar no sé, pero gritar...eso seguro –

\- A lo mejor el que grita eres tú. – Estaba muy cerca de él.

\- Eso sí que sería una sorpresa. – Unieron sus labios otra vez más. Estaban tan felices, habían superado juntos uno de sus grandes retos, obtener la bendición de Yomo-san.

**¡Por fín se enfrentan a Yomo-san! Ya pueden ser felices juntos hasta que...ok no, no diré nada que luego me matan (realmente no es nada malo, de momento, luego depende de mi día y de mi mente)**

**Gracias por las reviews, follows, etc...nos vemos**

**Adiós.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Aquí estoy de nuevo ^^ ¿se impacientaron mucho?** **NOTICIA: a lo mejor hoy tienen dos capítulos, quién sabe...** **no voy a decir nada más. Nos leemos abajo.**

**Capítulo 18**

_\- Eso sí que sería una sorpresa. – Unieron sus labios otra vez más. Estaban tan felices, habían superado juntos uno de sus grandes retos, obtener la bendición de Yomo-san._

_El día de la misión…_

El alboroto y el estrés inundaron la CCG, iban a atacar a Aogiri o por lo menos a una de sus guaridas, en ella se encontraban ghouls como los Payasos, el búho y el conejo, el principal objetivo de Haise y de Akira, aunque para ella era de otra forma.

Haise se había pasado la noche pensando las preguntas exactas que hacerle. Primero tenía convencerle que era él, su camarada, pero podría darse el caso que este no le aceptase y le fuese a atacar, en todo caso debía de ser rápido y conciso. Tenía que sacar toda la información posible, pero debía de hacerlo sin que Akira se enterase de lo que había descubierto sino estaría en problemas.

Se subió en el furgón, junto a su equipo, que les llevarían hasta su objetivo. Todos estaban nerviosos, no era su primera misión, pero si su primer ataque colectivo, Shirazu estaba que se subía por las paredes, Saiko estaba centrada en su consola, Mutsuki estaba igual que Shirazu pero no se la notaba tanto, Ukie estaba como siempre, se había puesto los cascos de música y se introdujo en sus pensamientos. La disputa o pequeña pelea entre dos de sus compañeros y aquella camarera le tenía mosca, aquella chica era demasiado rápida para ser una humana, podría ser un ghoul, no olió nada extraño, sería porque los aromas de sus compañeros se mezclaron en el ambiente, al final descubriría el porqué de aquella rapidez tan anormal en un simple humano.

Los furgones llegaron a su destino, se bajaron del furgón esperando órdenes.

\- Grupo uno, irán a por la entrada principal – La madriguera estaba situada en un edificio abandonado, tenía varias entradas. –

\- Equipo de 2, el equipo de Akira y Haise, irán por atrás para sorprender al enemigo. – En cuanto les dieron la orden se fueron. Rodearon el edificio, intentando no ser descubiertos, hasta llegar a la entrada trasera del edificio. Se adentraron en el edificio. No parecía que hubiese nadie, pero aun así no bajaron la guardia, hicieron bien, porque de la nada aparecieron un montón de ghouls abalanzándose sobre ellos, sacaron sus quinques y empezaron a pelear contra ellos. Mataron a los ghouls uno a uno. Un ghoul con ropas distintas a aquellos ghouls apareció, llevaba una camiseta de tirantes negra y unos pantalones largos blancos, acompañados por su máscara, un conejo negro, era el Conejo.

\- Conejo – susurró Haise – dirigió su mirada en él y abriéndose paso entre los ghouls, acabando con ellos, se dirigió hacia donde estaba el Conejo.

\- ¡Conejo! – gritó. Éste se dio cuenta de la presencia del investigador y le atacó. Haise se defendió. – No quiero pelear contigo, solo necesito hablar contigo.

\- ¡Cállate, mentiroso! – le seguía atando

\- No estoy mintiendo. Es importante. –

El Conejo ignoró a Haise y siguió atacando.

\- ¿Acaso no me reconoces? – preguntó Haise.

\- Si, eres un maldito y sucio investigador ghoul. ¡Te mataré!- sacó su kagune y disparó dardos de cristal contra el investigador. Éste usó su quinque para protegerse, aunque algunos de aquellos dardos de cristal le hirieron.

\- ¡No!, bueno en parte. Pero lo que quiero decir, es que… - cogió aire.

\- ¿El qué? –

\- Pues verás, al parecer soy un antiguo camarada tuyo. –

\- No digas bobadas, yo nunca me uniría con un humano. –

\- Eso es porque no lo soy – le miró fijamente – Soy Kaneki. –

\- ¿Kaneki? – se sorprendió. - ¡Mentira! Ese imbécil de Parcheado está muerto.-

\- No, no lo estoy, estoy aquí hablando contigo. –

\- Si, ya…y luego me dirás que me rinda ¿no? No nací ayer. – se dirigió con su kagune a Haise clavándoselo en el estómago.

\- ¡Jefe! – gritó uno de los camaradas del investigador. Ya habían acabado con todos los ghouls que habían ido a por ellos.

\- Estoy bien, tranquilos chicos. – levantó la vista, dirigiéndola hacia el Conejo, había puesto su ojo en modo ghoul, poco a poco sus heridas iban curándose, incluida la del estómago, también sacó su kagune. Ayato, el Conejo, retrocedió con los ojos como platos, ¿realmente era él? Seguramente que no era él.

\- Maldito investigadorucho – volvió a atacarle con su kagune. Haise lo esquivó, Ayato repitió el ataque en repetidas ocasiones, Haise se defendía con su kagune, hasta que en uno de los repetidos ataques del ghoul, le clavó su kagune en uno de sus hombros, pero el Conejo no se rendía y seguí atacándole, el siguiente sitio donde le calvó el kagune al ghoul fue en sus piernas, impidiendo que se pudiese levantar.

\- ¿Ahora vas a hablar? –

\- ¿Qué quieres saber maldito? –

\- ¿Quién era yo en el pasado? ¿Cómo era? Fuimos amigos en el pasado ¿qué hicimos en este? – Pausó – sólo eso.

Ayato refunfuñó.

\- Nunca sería amigo de un débil como tú. Además tampoco es que me acuerde de ti. –

Haise clavó una de las partes de su kagune en el costado del joven ghoul.

\- ¿Estás seguro? –

\- Maldito – gruñó después de pegar un grito de dolor.

\- Juntos acabamos con un investigador ghoul, tenía el pelo blanco.-

\- Sí, me acuerdo que esparcimos sus tripas por todo el suelo. –

Akira analizó las palabras de aquel ghoul, sabía que algo fallaba, se fijó en el aspecto del ghoul, ahora entendía que iba mal, la oscuridad del lugar no le permitió ver bien.

\- Haise – Akira llamó la atención del investigador.

\- ¿qué pasa Akira?- se giró para ver a la investigadora.

\- Ese no es el verdadero Conejo – señaló al ghoul en el suelo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – se extrañó Haise. – mira la máscara, es de un conejo.

\- Puede que la máscara sea la de un conejo, pero el verdadero Conejo es un ghoul hembra, su pelo era de color rosa, pero además la máscara del Conejo es blanca y esa máscara en negra, otro dato es que el Conejo no tenía dos alas iguales, sólo una de ellas era grande, la otra era pequeña, como si no se hubiese desarrollado del todo, pero encima es que mi padre no murió así, le cortaron una mano, una pierna y le cortaron también la yugular.-

Haise miró confundido al Conejo, ¿entonces quién es este ghoul? ¿Hay dos Conejos al caso?

Akira cogió su quinque y se dirigió hacia el ghoul malherido, pero frenó su ataque cuando unos dardos se dirigían hacia ella.

\- ¿Que narices? – gruñó Akira. Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia el lugar donde se habían lanzado aquellos dardos de cristal, salieron desde una de las columnas de aquel piso, estaba oscuro pero un destello de luz se podía ver, un ghoul con el mismo kagune que del ghoul que se encontraba en el suelo.

Aquel ghoul lanzó otra tanda de dardos contra Haise, éste los esquivó sacando su kagune del ghoul. El nuevo ghoul que había aparecido se dirigió hacia el ghoul que estaba en suelo y lo cargó hasta dejarlo en una zona segura, ambos se miraron, con las máscaras aun puestas, no dijeron nada, con aquellas miradas se entendían. El ghoul que apareció de la nada se dirigió hacia los investigadores mostrando su aspecto. Llevaba unos pantalones pitillo negros, junto con un abrigo largo del mismo color, el pelo rosa y una máscara también de conejo, pero está era de blanca.

\- Ese sí que es el Conejo. – aclaró Akira

\- Conejo – susurró Haise.

\- ¿tú eres el que quiere que le cuente cosas de su pasado no? – Touka había hecho su voz más aguda para que Haise no la reconociese.

\- Sí, así es, me llamo Sasaki Haise, pero al parecer en el pasado era un medio ghoul llamado Kaneki Ken. –Akira lo miró frunceño el ceño, ya había averiguada quién era, eso era peligroso, pero si servía para acabar con el Conejo, bueno con ahora, los dos Conejos, le bastaba.

\- Kaneki Ken – dijo el ghoul. – Me acuerdo de ti, fuiste uno de los ghouls que estaban en Anteiku y luego te fuiste a Aogiri, ¿no es así? – se cruzó de brazos.

\- Parece ser que sí pero no me acuerdo. ¿Por qué me fui? Quiero saber más cosas acerca de mi pasado, pero no recuerdo nada, por favor ¿me puedes ayudar? –

\- Lo haré encantada, pero debes prometerme que no nos harás daño a mi hermano ni a mí, y que nos dejarás marchar. No atacaremos a ningún investigador ghoul. -

Haise se quedó pensando durante un par de segundos.

\- Lo prometo – lo prometía no sólo para saber más cosas sino, porque se lo prometió a aquella camarera de la cual se había enamorado.

\- Está bien, pregúntame y yo te responderé. –

Akira aprovechó que el Conejo iba a estar distraído para ponerse detrás de él y atacarle, no era una acción muy valiente, pero debía aprovechar cada oportunidad que se le ponía enfrente.

\- ¿Por qué me fui a Aogiri? ¿Qué buscaba en aquel grupo? –

\- Ser más fuerte y protegernos a todos –

\- ¿protegeros a todos? Pero ¿no lo hacía ya en Anteiku? –

\- Anteiku y Aogiri son enemigos, cosa que los investigadores nunca han sabido –

\- ¿Enemigos? –

\- Sí, Anteiku hizo del distrito 20 un distrito seguro hasta que llegaron el Gourmet y la Comedora Compulsiva, Anteiku evitaba que los ghouls cazasen sin control, en cambio en Aogiri era lo contrario, cazaban sin control y buscaban investigadores para acabar con ellos. –

\- Sigo sin entender por qué me uní a ellos. –

\- Yo tampoco – suspiró.- ya te dije las razones que dijiste, si eran mentira o no, eso ya no lo sé –

\- En Anteiku trabajaba una humana, era camarera en aquella cafetería. Kirishima Touka se llama. ¿Por qué dejaste que trabajara con vosotros si es una humana? ¿Por qué no la mataste? –

\- Teníamos que disimular que aquello era una cafetería dirigida por humanos, si viniese algún investigador sospechando de que ahí trabajaban ghouls ella era nuestro pase para no ser matados. Ella sabía que éramos ghouls, pero aun así nos aceptó como su familia. La aceptamos como uno de los nuestros, no nos miraba como los humanos suelen hacer, da igual si eres un ghoul que se alimenta de los cadáveres de personas que se tiran por un precipicio o seas un ghoul cazador, todos te miran igual e intentan huir de ti, por eso la dejamos quedarse y la protegimos cuando Anteiku fue atacado. –

Akira ya se encontraba en el lugar perfecto para atacar al ghoul, encima era imposible que el otro ghoul la avisase porque desde donde estaba no la podía ver. Se dirigió con su quinque a atacar al Conejo, pero éste se dio cuenta y en el último momento lo esquivó, aunque salió herido.

\- ¡Akira! ¿Qué haces? – gritó Haise – Prometimos no atarle.

\- Eso lo prometiste tú, yo no prometí nada. Vengaré la muerte de mi padre, el investigador que el Conejo mató. –

¿Qué el Conejo mató? ¿Había oído bien? Aquella investigadora era la hija de aquel investigador que había intentado matarla y también a Hinami, el investigador que mató a Rioko-san. Estaba en shock, no se podía creer lo que había escuchado.

Akira siguió atacando a Touka repetidamente, Touka los esquivaba con rapidez.

Ukie se fijó en la velocidad de aquel ghoul.

\- Shirazu – Ukie llamó a su compañero.

\- ¿qué pasa Ukie? –

\- Tu kagune es de tipo Ukaku, ¿verdad? Es del tipo superveloz, si no me equivoco. –

\- Sí, así es. –

\- ¿te podría pedir que ataques al Conejo? Creo haber averiguado una cosa. –

\- ¿eh? Pero el prometimos no atacarle. –

\- como dijo Akira, eso lo prometió el jefe, no nosotros. – miró fijamente a su compañero.

\- Está bien – Shirazu sacó su kagune y atacó al Conejo, quien lo esquivó con rapidez igual que los ataques de Akira, que se encontraba en el suelo herida ya que el Conejo le dañó con su kagune. El rubio no dejaba de atacar al Ghoul y este lo esquivaba hábilmente.

\- Lo sabía – Ukie coge su quinque y ataca al ghoul, clavándoselo en el vientre haciendo que se cayese al suelo, pero Ukie lo cogió del cuello por atrás.

\- ¿qué hace Ukie? – le grita Haise.

\- ¡Haise! – le gritó - ¿querías respuestas? –Haise lo miró confundido. – Pues las has podido obtener todo este tiempo, pero eras tan tonto que no te das cuenta.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? –

\- Quiero decir que… - le quitó la máscara y la peluca rosa a Touka. – aquí tienes tus respuestas.

Haise se quedó con los ojos como platos estaba en shock.

\- Touka-chan… -

**Sin comentarios.**

**Sólo diré que la que les espera.**

**Nos vemos.**


	19. Chapter 19

LEER LA PARTE EN NEGRITA. ES IMPORTANTE. **Aquí está el capítulo 19 y último. Sí, último capítulo de este fanfic. ** **Antes de que mateis, dejadme explicarme. Todos estos 19 capítulos han sido una primera parte, una primera temporada, si lo quereis llamar así, de la historia, con esto quiero decir que va a haber segunda parte y que se subirá mañana, asique tranquilos.** **Sinceramente no creía que iba a hacer esto, pero se me ocurrió la brillante idea de que ocurriese lo que más abajo leereis, asique bueno...** **Se que este cap para ser el último es corto, pero no os quejeis que os traje 2 caps en un día, bueno, para vosotros...** **Nos leemos abajo.**

**Capítulo 19**

_Haise se quedó con los ojos como platos estaba en shock._

_\- Touka-chan… -_

No podía creer lo que tenía delante, ¿era eso real? ¿Pero cómo? Miles de preguntas le rondaban por la cabeza. ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Matar a Ukie por lo que acaba de hacer? ¿Matar a todos para que no la hieran daño? Necesitaba una explicación, más bien, necesitaba volver en sí.

Se acercó poco a poco al pelinegro, mirando fijamente los ojos de la peli-azul, aun no se creía nada, seguía con los ojos como platos. Cuando quedó a pocos centímetros de ellos se agachó poniéndose de rodillas.

-Ukie- pausó – suéltala por favor.

\- Puede escapar, no lo haré –

\- ¡Es una orden de tu superior! ¡Si no lo la soportas abandona en grupo! – gritó Haise. Ukie la soltó de golpe. – Quiero que todos os vayáis, por favor, quiero hablar a solas -

Todos obedecieron sin rechistar. Haise había agachado la cabeza, estaba hecho un nudo de emociones y no sólo de eso, sino de preguntas sin respuesta. Touka estaba temblando, seguramente de miedo, no sabía cómo reaccionaría el investigador, también agachó la cabeza, en sus ojos se formaron unos charcos de lágrimas, en cualquier momento aquella bolsa de lágrimas iba a explotar. Tenía que intentar decirle algo.

\- Haise yo… - apretaba sus puños, esperaba algún tipo de reacción, seguramente que de furia, cerró los ojos y también los apretó. - …yo…lo siento, te tuve que haber contado esto o no tenía que haber salido contigo así ahora no estarías en todo este lío, lo siento mucho. – la bolsa de lágrimas se rompió saliendo como una cascada. Notó como una mano se posaba en una de las suyas, pero eso solo fue un instante ya que aquella mano le agarró su mano y la tiró hacia el joven, éste la abrazó fuerte.

\- No me hagas llamarte idiota, aquí el idiota soy yo, ¿no? –

\- Haise – susurró la peli-azul.

\- Hiciste bien en no decírmelo, pero no tenías que haberte quedado y responder a mis preguntas, porque ahora no te gustará lo que va a pasar, pero es lo que hay, es lo que debo hacer. –

\- ¿hacer el qué? –

\- Protegerte. Como quise hacer uniéndome a Aogiri. – Touka se sorprendió de sus palabras. – Además te prometí que no haría daño al Conejo, ni a nadie, sin contar que también prometía dejaros ir. Cumpliré mi palabra. –

\- Haise – no dejaban de salir lágrimas de la joven. Hizo ese abrazó más fuerte de lo que ya era.

\- Ahora vete, yo me encargo. –la apartó de él, pasó sus dedos por sus ojos secando las lágrimas de la joven. – Te enviaré un mensaje esta noche y haremos el plan de todos los Sábados si quieres, aunque sea Jueves, ¿vale?- acercó su frente a la de ella posando su mano en su mejilla.

\- Está bien – Unieron sus labios una última vez. La peli-azul se levantó, sus heridas ya habían sanado. Se dirigió donde estaba su hermano, lo ayudó a levantarse, antes de irse dirigió una última mirada a aquel investigador del cual se había enamorado y que antes se había enamorado de él cuando eran compañeros en Anteiku. Huyeron sin que nadie les viese, consiguieron escapar de la CCG.

Haise se levantó y salió del edificio, el resto le esperaba.

\- ¿Al final que pasó? – Preguntaron.

\- Huyó, no pude hacer nada. – suspiró. - ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

\- ¿¡Qué!?- Akira no podía creerlo. – Haise, ¿sabes qué acabas de hacer?

\- ¿Salvar mis recuerdos? – dirigió la mirada a Akira.

\- Has dejado escapar a un par de asesinos. –

\- ¿Entonces qué somos nosotros? Matamos a ghouls, seres con sentimientos, como nosotros, ellos pueden ser violentos igual que algunos humanos. ¿Acaso no somos iguales?–

\- Nosotros no matamos a personas. – replicó Akira.

\- Pero matamos a animales, lo único que ellos no saben hablar, sólo intentar defenderse. – se colocó su traje. – vámonos aquí ya hemos acabado. – Akira le agarró del hombro.

\- Serás reportado por lo que acabas de hacer. – Apartó su mano de un golpe - ¿Para qué? ¿Para volverme a borrar la memoria de nuevo? ¿Para que sea de nuevo vuestra mascota? Paso. – dirigió su mirada a sus compañeros – quien quiera seguirme que me siga, pero quien quiera seguir las órdenes de la CCG… - no hizo falta acabar la frase.

Shirazu fue el primero en unirse a Haise.

\- Eres un caso perdido Haise-

La siguiente fue Saiko.

\- Sólo prométeme que habrá dulces – Haise sonrió.

Mutsuki se acercó a Haise.

\- Siempre estaré a tu lado jefe –

Ukie gruñó, se dirigió hacia Haise

\- ¿Ukie? – Mutsuki preguntó ingenua.

\- No estoy a favor de los ghouls, pienso que son culpables de sus crímenes, que son unos asesinos, pero si es verdad que me equivoco quiero verlo con mis propios ojos, además no quiero estar con gente que trata mal a su propia especie tratándolos como mascotas. Odiaré a los ghouls, pero tengo mis principios. – explicó Ukie. Se alegraron de la presencia de Ukie, incluso Haise se sorprendió de aquella decisión, pensaba que se seguiría en el CCG.

\- Ya estamos todos entonces. – anunció Haise, dirigió una última mirada a Akira. – Vámonos. – Todos caminaron a su vera. ¿Había nacido una rebelión en la propia CCG? Aquellos cinco eran los únicos que podían entender a ambos bandos, sobretodo Haise, que era el único que no podía comer comida humana, el resto tenía que comerlo de vez en cuando para poder usar sus kagunes. Salieron de aquella batalla como un nuevo grupo que acabará por fin la guerra entre ghouls y humanos. Tenían que buscarse un nuevo hogar, no podían seguir viviendo en aquella casa porque la CCG los encontraría y podría acabar con ellos o capturarles y borrarles la memoria de nuevo. Fueron a su casa.

\- recoged todo lo que podáis, nos tenemos que ir de aquí. –

\- ¿y a dónde iremos? – preguntó Mutsuki

\- No lo sé, pero debemos de recoger a un par de personas antes de irnos lejos de aquí, seguramente que vayamos a las afueras, ahí es más seguro, o puede que a alguno de los distritos que la CCG aún no puesto su ojo de mira, posiblemente que al 17 o al 21. –

\- ¿Irás a por ella? – preguntó Shirazu.

\- Por supuesto, Akira ya sabe su rostro y se lo describirá a los demás. La prometí que la salvaría, y así haré, también tendremos que llevarnos a su hermano. –

\- ¿Cuál de los dos? Porque creo que dijo que el otro ghoul, el Conejo Negro ese, era su hermano, ¿no? –

\- A los dos, voy a enviarla un mensaje. – Haise sacó su móvil.

_Touka…_

_Vamos para allá, no te asustes, cuando lleguemos te lo explicaré._

_Por cierto haz las maletas y avisa a tu hermano, tenemos que huir del distrito._

_Haise._

\- Espero que lo lea a tiempo – decía Haise a sí mismo. Terminó de hacer la maleta, sus compañeros ya habían terminado de hacer la maleta, estaban listos en la puerta esperando a su jefe. Salieron de aquella casa en la que tantos recuerdos habían vivido, cerraron la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Con las maletas de la mano fueron corriendo donde la joven vivía, subieron todo hasta su piso. Haise llamó a la puerta. Touka abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Ya tienes todo preparado? – La peli-azul asintió.

\- Pero me tenéis que ayudar a cargar a mi hermano. –

\- Está bien yo me encargaré – contestó Haise. – Shirazu, ¿puedes llevar tú mi maleta?

\- Está bien jefe –

\- He llamado también a Yomo-san, dijo que ya venía, seguramente que ya esté abajo. –

\- Está bien. – Haise entró en la casa de la joven, cogió al malherido ghoul y lo cargó en su espalda, sus heridas no sanaba, posiblemente se deba que necesita comer. - ¡Vámonos! –

Todos asintieron. Touka cerró la puerta de su casa. Bajaron a la calle y ahí estaba Yomo-san esperándoles. Centró su mirada en Haise.

\- Iremos al distrito 17, a Kita, es el más seguro, tendremos que ir andando, la CCG puede haber puesto controles. – ordenó Yomo

\- Ellos ahora mismo están peleando contra Aogiri en el distrito 11 – dijo Mutsuki

\- Pueden enviar un mensaje a los demás distritos y tenernos en un momento, así que apresurémonos. – Todos empezaron a correr siguiendo a Yomo-san, se metieron entre los callejones del distrito para no ser descubiertos.

Estaban abandonando todo, de nuevo, el mundo estaba del revés y ellos iban a arreglarlo. Las cosas no se podían quedar así, ghouls y humanos podían ser amigos, aliados, la tozudez de ambos bandos era inmensa sin hablar de que ambos estaban cegados de venganza. Sólo podía haber una especie ganadora, esa era la meta de esa interminable guerra.

Todo debía de solucionarse y por ello ellos iban a huir, a esconderse, querían acabar con aquella batalla y debían de hacerlo bien.

**Lo que arriba dije. Esto cierra la primera temporada de la historia digamos.**

**Ahora a escribir la segunda. Creo que se llamará La revelión de los recuerdos, o algo así, será la primera historia que suba.**

**Estoy pensando subir, bueno hacer, un one-shot, o como se llame, Touken, también me han sugerido que haga una historia de Hinami con Ayato, sinceramente no les veo como pareja, me lei el manga y ni lo noté, a lo mejor me lo tengo que leer de nuevo, quién sabe...ya veré lo que hago. Necesito ideas, también puedo hacerlo de otros animes, no he visto muchos, pero podría.**

**Bueno hastá todo.**

**Mañana nos leemos.**

**Adiós XD**

**PD: gracias por todos los reviews, follows y favs, de verdad sois geniales.**

**Os nombraría uno a uno, pero sois mucho y yo muy vaga, pero creo que todos sabes lo que habeis aportado. ^^**


End file.
